


The Jedi Brood Collection

by madame_alexandra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Multi, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 51,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_alexandra/pseuds/madame_alexandra
Summary: A collection of stories that is really no more than comic relief / selected moments in a random AU Han/Leia 'verse that involves them having 5 children. At least two of which were on purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello - 
> 
> So: for those of you who follow me on tumblr, you've already seen much of this. It's just a little nonsense 'verse that I write in for fun/fluff. This collection stems from a joking conversation I had with a friend, and took on a mind of it's own. There's no origin story. The basic concept is, hey, after ROTJ, Han and Leia are just living in the New Republic, and this is their life. 
> 
> The first story features is the one that initially spawned the whole series.
> 
> There's no plot. No real story. Just fun.

**_in which:_ Basic Math is Hard for Han Solo**

* * *

 

 

Though she was fairly sure she’d never fainted from sheer shock in her life, Leia felt like passing out. She stared, stricken, at the medical droid, and the young, bubbly human technician, and tried to remember how to speak at all. 

“Princess - “ started the young redhead – a med student, who was on duty today with the run-of-the mill droids – and Leia had said she didn’t mind having a student tend her, because she’d done this twice and she was a pro – but --

“You may not be reading that right,” Leia said finally, hating herself for how condescending she sounded. 

“Oh,” the girl said, her face falling a little. “I – well, I am, Your Highness, and if I – the droid wouldn’t make a mistake, anyway.”

Han nudged her shoulder, and Leia looked over at him, and was immediately put out by how unconcerned he looked. She gave him an exasperated glare – how dare he not be more undone – and turned back to the med student. 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, ma’am, it’s twins,” the girl repeated. 

Leia’s head fell back against the pillow, and she raised her eyes to the ceiling.

“We already have two,” she said to no one in particular, thinking of the two complete terrors she and Han spent all their time chasing around currently – and the girls were two years apart, so they'd have so many different ages at once -- 

“Are you sure?” Leia asked again.

“Sweetheart,” Han laughed, finally speaking up. “Give the girl a break, will you?”

Leia turned to him sharply.

“Why aren’t you more concerned?” she demanded. “We decided on three!”

“Well,” Han said, deadpan, “I guess we can ask Luke if he wants Ami,” he said, referring to their oldest. “Can you give me a boy this time? At least one of ‘em.” 

Leia glared at him. 

“Han,” she snapped, “why aren’t you panicking? Did you hear her? It’s _two more_ babies.”

He shrugged. Leia felt like slapping him – why would he care, he didn’t have to actually have them, did he? He had all the fun, the smug, cocky, bastard – 

“We know we can handle two,” Han said flippantly. “We do it all the time.”

Leia stared at him for a moment, and then sat forward, realizing he was only so at ease because it hadn’t clicked.

“Yes,” she agreed crisply, “but Han, now we’ll have _four_.” 

He blinked at her sagely for a moment, and then his expression was completely priceless. Leia shook her head at him as he stared at her in realization, and she turned to the medic with a sigh. 

“Can you get General Solo a chair?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**_in which:_  Keeping Track of Four Kids is Hard for Han Solo**

* * *

 

 

 

Han had learned a long time ago that when Leia’s arms were crossed tightly and her back was straight, he had already lost whatever argument they were having. In this case, he couldn’t even pretend he was _inexperienced_ or _still learning_ in an endearing, roguish manner because – 

“I don’t think this is a hard question, Han,” Leia said, in a blithe tone so carefully breezy that it was the scariest thing he’d ever heard. “I only left you alone for half an hour.” 

Han held up his hands cautiously.

“You didn’t leave me _alone_ ,” he retorted. “You – “

“Don’t, Han.”

“You didn’t!”

“Don’t even say it – “

“You left me with four kids!”

She gave him an outraged flash of the eyes. 

“They’re _your_ kids!” Leia retorted. “I didn’t think it was going to be a catastrophe!”

“Well!” Han spluttered. “Breha started _crawling_!”

“Oh, like you’ve never seen a baby crawl before – she’s the fourth one, Han, she gets shafted on that sort of thing, there was no need to be staring at her in fascination – “

“I wasn’t, I was _chasing her across the main hold_! She’s fast!”

Leia held up a hand. 

“I still don’t see how you could have possibly lost one of them.” 

“The _Falcon_ ,” Han griped defensively, “is a sophisticated vessel, with lots of possible places to – “

“You didn’t even lose one that can move by itself,” Leia interrupted. “I just want to know how you managed to lose track of the one baby we have left who _isn’t_ mobile – “

“Can you stop acting like I lost him?” Han interrupted edgily. “Ami and Jaina _hid_ him!” Han reached up to scratch the back of his neck guiltily. “I don’t even know how you found out about this.”

“How do you think?” Leia asked, rolling her eyes. She pointed to Breha and Ben, who were sitting at Han’s feet, looking up at their parents solemnly, as if they were listening and comprehending everything. “They both went ballistic,” Leia explained, cringing. 

She’d been on her way back from the emergency situation she’d had to deal with – on a weekend, mind you, very inconvenient – when the twins started emitting distress signals through their connection to her. She’d been able to decipher, in their panic, only the general sense that they were separated from each other. 

As she’d sensed no imminent danger or actual medical emergency, she’d picked up her pace a little, wondering what the hell could have possibly happened in the short time she was gone, and returned to the _Falcon_ – where the family had been spending a nice afternoon, before Leia’s presence was demanded – to find Han chasing Jaina through the ship demanding to know where Ben was. 

Jaina had immediately shaped up when she saw her mother, and it wasn’t long before Leia had both of the eldest confessing to having grabbed up Ben while Han’s back was turned and shut him in a cabinet in the galley. She sent them to the crew cabin for a time-out, rescued Ben, and nudged Breha with the Force just enough to make her a little sleepy, so she didn’t like the idea of crawling about so much anymore. 

Han looked down at the twins darkly.

“Snitches,” he accused under his breath – it wasn’t fair, was it? If Leia epically screwed up while she was alone with the kids, they didn’t go screeching through a magical force field to tell him about it. 

Leia sighed, and let her arms fall to her sides. 

“I hope you’re better at disciplining Ben than you are the girls,” she said seriously. “Maybe we can have at least one that isn’t a total thunderstorm.”

“Hey,” Han groused. “It’s hard to watch all of them at once.” 

“What if,” Leia asked, feigning a revelation, “you – perhaps, just once – what if you put the fear of God in them, like I do?”

Han gave her an affronted look, and reached down to pick up Breha. Ben immediately gave a distressed shriek, and Leia picked him up, too, so he was somewhat level with his sister. 

“Now you’re just being mean,” Han said seriously. “Next you’ll ask me to make them eat vegetables.” 


	3. Chapter 3

_**in which:** _ **Getting Work Done is Nearly Impossible for Princess Leia**

 

* * *

 

It was such a small thing to ask – leave Mommy alone for _half_ an hour while she finishes everything, just a teeny, quick half hour. In half an hour, a much-needed stretch of vacation time would began, and Leia’s full attention could be devoted to whatever their four little hearts desired. 

Granted – it was a terrible idea to work from home, considering the sort of disarray that generally existed in a home with four children, but Leia had chosen to do so because it ensured she focused only on the things she was finishing up before their trip to Kashyyyk, instead of getting guilted into something new, working late, possibly having to cancel – and besides, Han had been here for most of the day, he’d just had to go out to ensure the _Falcon_ was in prime condition for later, and Leia had thought, _sure, I’m almost done, the kids will behave –_

Which was, frankly, a silly thought, because she was entirely sure the kids had never behaved a day in their life. Well – that was perhaps an exaggeration, but the point was, they did not seem to take their father’s command to  _‘leave Mom alone until the clock says seventeen’_ seriously at all. 

The young ones couldn’t really help it – and aside from Breha’s frustrating tendency to crawl under Leia’s desk and then forget how to get back out, they were doing fine.

Ben was content to sit in her lap and watch her tap away on her terminal or her datapd. He looked at the words, facts, and figures like he could understand them, his eyes wide and curious, his head pillowed peacefully against her breast. 

Leia rested her chin lightly on his head as she worked, thankful as always for his mellow nature – after all the comments that had been made about Han Solo finally getting a son, and finally being faced with a little version of him to give him a run for his money, Ben was turning out to be the sweetest, most mildly tempered little thing. 

It was Han Solo’s daughters who were unholy terrors. 

Leia flicked her eyes at the door when she heard an outraged shriek. She narrowed her eyes, waiting to see if anyone was hurt – the last time she had kicked them out of her office, she had ordered them not to come in again unless someone actually needed a hospital. 

Neither of the older girls came in; Leia shifted her eyes to check on Breha, who was playing with – 

“What is that?” Leia asked, taken aback.

She pushed her chair back and leaned down, loosely holding her arm around Ben to keep him in her lap. 

“Breha,” she said. “What is that?” 

It wasn’t one of the toys Leia had placed on the bin in the office, and she wasn’t sure – 

Breha held it up smugly; it was one of Ben’s shoes. Leia looked down at Ben’s feet, and he wriggled his toes at her, grinning vaguely – Breha had snatched off one of his shoes at one point, and not she was methodically plucking at the buckles. 

Leia gave her a dubious look, but let her keep it – she chose not to pick that fight. As long as Breha didn’t have it in her mouth, let her be. 

“MOTHER.”

Like a whirlwind, Jaina threw herself into the office, drawing out the word like it was her very last, her face full of dramatic affront. She dragged her feet around Leia’s desk and leaned against it, slouching in an unnervingly natural imitation of her father. 

“What did I say?” Leia demanded. 

“But – “

“Jaina Solo, what did I say?”

“But I do need a hospital!” she whined. She pointed to the back of her head. “Ami hit me with her lightsaber,” she accused. 

Leia shifted, and rubbed her forehead, gesturing sharply with her hand. Jaina leaned forward, showing Leia the back of her neck, and Leia frowned – there was a red welt, but it didn’t look bad – Ami only had a training saber, anyway; it didn’t do anything other than glow and buzz in immitation; the actual light blade part was harmless.

So Ami must have just whacked her sister with it. 

“Watch your sister,” Leia warned, pointing to Breha on the floor. “AMI!” she shouted.

The culprit came strolling in moments later, unconcerned.

“I didn’t do it.”

“You didn’t do what?” Leia asked sharply, arching a brow.

“Whatever _she_ ,” Ami retorted, pointing at Jaina, “ _said_ I did.” 

Jaina milked her injury, widening her eyes.

“Did you hit Jaina with your lightsaber?”

“No.”

Leia narrowed her eyes – when were they going to clue into the fact that it was impossible for them to lie to her?

“Try again,” she suggested.

“I didn’t,” Ami insisted. “It wasn’t my _fault,_ ” she amended. “Jaina hit my lightsaber with her head.” 

Leia gave her a withering look. 

“If you aren’t mature enough for the responsibility of that thing, Ami, I will take it away, and you can go for elocution lessons instead of Jedi lessons,” she threatened. 

Ami stomped her foot.

“I’m mature!” she protested. “Daddy said sometimes you have to hit people with the blunt end of things to get a point across!” 

Leia raised her eyes to the ceiling – _of course he did. Son of a bitch Han – really?_

“Somehow, I doubt he told you to club your sister in the head,” Leia said dryly. 

“Yeah,” Jaina added, sticking her tongue out. “Besides, _I’m_ Daddy’s favorite.” 

“You’re no one’s favorite because you’re as stupid as a gundark,” Ami retorted sharply. 

“Amidala!” Leia snapped, narrowing her eyes. 

The oldest scowled, falling silent. Leia shifted Ben in her lap and moved her chair back more, looking between them with a silent, no-nonsense reprimand. 

“I don’t think the two of you want to be disciplined while we’re on vacation,” she noted.

There were grumbles of agreement. 

“Then go back and play nicely with each other until I’m done here,” Leia ordered.

Jaina pushed away from the desk, looking suspiciously at Ami, and Ami scuffed her heel walking backwards, eyeing the twins.

“Ben’s Daddy’s favorite,” Jaina piped up, goading Ami. “’Cause he’s a boy.” 

“If Daddy liked boys better than girls he’d have married one,” retorted Ami.

Leia bit back a snort – and started to tell them to cut out the talk of favorites, but before she could get a word out, Han’s figure was filling the office door, and both girls ran directly into him as their exit was blocked. 

“DAD!” shrieked Ami.

Jaina grabbed the edge of his jacket and hugged him around the waist.

Han put his hand on both of their heads and frowned a little.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay out of here until seventeen?” he asked. 

“It sounded like a suggestion,” Ami mumbled. 

Leia pointed sharply at the back of her head.

 _“Yours,”_ she mouthed silently,  _“all yours.”_

Han grinned.

“Daddy,” Jaina asked forlornly. “Who’s your favorite?” 

Han arched a brow. 

“My favorite what?” 

“Kid,” Ami prompted smugly. “It’s me. ‘Cause I can always figure out what’s wrong with the _Falcon_.” Ami had a particularly special talent, enhanced by the Force, for ‘speakin’ with electronics. 

Jaina bared her teeth in a scowl. 

“I look most like him,” she snapped – she was told so _all_ the time. 

Both girls looked at Han seriously, and he tilted his head. 

“Hmm,” he pretended to think, and then messed up the long hair on both of their heads. “Mom’s my favorite,” he decided. 

Leia leaned back in her chair – and watched two separate reactions.

Ami rolled her eyes and let go of Han, folding her arms.

“Bleehhhh, you’re gross,” she accused. 

Jaina dramatically put her hand to her head, grabbing Han’s hand tightly, feigning a swoon. She squealed.

“So romaaaaantic,” she sang. 

Han snorted. 

“Hey, go pick out which toys you want to take – c’mon, let Mom finish up this stuff,” he suggested.

The girls scuffled a little, and darted out of the office, leaving Han free to stride over towards Leia’s desk. She pointed down near her feet so he’d know Breha was down there, and he picked the little one up, settling her on his hip and leaning against the desk. 

“How long did they leave you alone?”

“Forty-five seconds.”

Han laughed, apologetic. 

“The ship’s good to go,” he said. 

“Da Da,” Breha said, pushing the shoe she’d been playing with into his hand. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Han said seriously, closing his fingers around it. 

“Mine,” Ben said, and wriggled his foot at Han. 

Leia sighed.

“Do you think Malla would be interested in keeping a few of them?” she joked dryly.

“I guess then we’d have to decide who’s our favorite,” Han said seriously. “You know, which ones to keep.” 

Leia nodded thoughtfully. She sighed in defeat.

“I like all of them,” she confessed. 

Han smirked.

“Me too.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**_in which:_ Someone Forgot to Take Their Birth Control**

* * *

 

 

Han Solo was enjoying a hard-earned, miraculous moment of quiet. Miraculous because it was rarely quiet in his home anymore, and hard-earned because he’d just successfully gotten four kids into various stages of bedtime without any injuries, fighting, or screaming.

The twins were asleep, as their ages demanded they be at nineteen hundred, Jaina was confined to her room but allowed to watch one short holo program and request one glass of water before actual lights out, and Ami was freshly showered and doing homework.

If he wasn’t asleep by the time she got home, Han was looking forward to bragging about this accomplishment to his wife – as it stood, though, ever minute that passed made it less likely that he would be awake …

Before he could actually succumb to a nap, though – and he shouldn’t anyway, since if he did Jaina would check on him and then stay up to watch more holo programs if she knew she couldn’t get caught – Leia walked in the bedroom door.

She didn’t say anything to him. She strolled purposefully towards the bed, and he sat up, intent on drawling on about how good he’d done, but he barely even had time to smirk and open his mouth before Leia had picked up a pillow and quite roughly whacked him in the head with it.

Affronted, he grabbed the thing, clutching it towards him so she couldn’t get ahold of it again, and he glared at her incredulously.

“Hey!” he protested, narrowing his eyes. “What’d I do?”

He didn’t remember doing anything wrong today – but then again, sometimes he forgot. Sometimes, he didn’t know that something he’d done was wrong – but those times were few and far between, these days. He’d been with her long enough to know what was verboten.

Leia returned his glare, and leaned forward, reaching for another pillow. Han darted his arm out and snatched the ammunition away, withholding it, prepared this time; he put it in front of himself like a shield.

“Take it easy, Princess – you want to have a pillow fight, you got to put on something sexier,” he teased.

He arched his brows at her suggestively, but the comment seemed to really infuriate her. He watched her jaw twitch a few times, and he pre-emptively winced, waiting to hear whatever she was going to yell about –

“Let me hear it, honey, what’d I do?” he asked dramatically.

Leia leaned forward and planted her palms on the bed, giving him a good, long look.

“I’m _pregnant,”_ she hissed. She paused a beat to let the two words hit him, and then narrowed her eyes to tiny, threatening slits. _“Again_.”

Han took a very brief moment to consider how different this announcement was than the other three. There was usually some degree of kissing and hugging involved – sure, the level of affection had faded with each kid, but he had never been physically punished before.

Han dropped the pillow he was holding and raised his eyebrows, taken aback.

“Well,” he fumbled, still processing the information. “Hang on – are you kidding?”

“No,” she snapped.

“Uh,” he fumbled again. “How’s that my fault?” he demanded, pointing to his chest innocently.

Leia straightened up, her expression incredulous.

“How is it – do I need to _explain_ the _mechanics_ to you, you overgrown – you complete – ”

“Leia,” he broke in, holding up his hands, giving her a pointed look. “You were getting a shot!” he reminded her.

She had been, ever since they first decided they wanted kids. They planned more than one, so she’d had her implant removed, and after Ami, had opted for using the shot instead, as it was easier to stop and start.

Han pointed at her accusingly.

“ _You’re_ the one who didn’t get an implant put back in!” he asserted.

Leia’s face flushed, and she put a hand to her head. She’d meant to go back to the implant, it was just – a longer appointment, and more constant hormones than she was willing to risk at the time, with new babies, and she was busy, and a droid could give her a quick shot in her office –

“Well, I,” she stammered. “I – I only missed – I,” she put her hand over her mouth, and closed her eyes. “I only missed _one_ ,” she lamented. She shook her head in disbelief.

“It’s _your_ fault!” Han reiterated, a little too smugly.

Leia pressed her fingertips into her jaw and grimaced. Han watched her for a moment, and crawled across the bed, swinging his legs off. He ran his hands over her shoulders and pulled her towards him, raising his eyebrows.

“Leia?”

She glanced at him through her lashes, her hand still pressed against her face.

“You’re really serious?” he ventured.

She sighed and compressed her lips, giving a helpless shrug. She lowered her hand and rested it on his knee, nodding.

“Six weeks,” she murmured. “Five _kids_ , Han.”

He touched her face lightly, twisting a loose strand of hair around his thumb.

“Yeah,” he agreed slowly, “but, couple years ago, you didn’t even think you could have them,” he reminded her.

Leia drew her lip between her teeth, nodding, shrugging in acknowledgement – she had thought she’d have trouble with it, just because of all that she’d been subjected to during interrogation in her youth – but she hadn’t, not at all.

She groaned softly.

“I did all that worrying, and it turns out I get pregnant from being in the same room with you,” she said sarcastically, shooting him an annoyed look.

Han snorted, tilting his head at her.

“Can you imagine if they hadn’t made you get an implant on Hoth?” he teased smugly. “We’d have like, fifteen kids by now.”

Leia pressed a palm to his chest, her expression serious.

“Stop,” she ordered. “Not amusing.”

Han grinned anyway. He let his hands fall to her shoulders, and was quiet for a moment.

“Hey, you want to keep it, don’t you?” he asked.

Leia nodded without hesitation.

“Of course,” she said quietly. “We have plenty of money – you?”

He nodded.

“Sure, what’s one more?”

“One more is five, Han. Five,” she reminded him dramatically.

“Ehh, Breha and Ben are sort of one.”

Leia rolled her eyes.

Han smirked, arching a brow.

“This could work in our favor – look, we’ll just tell the kids that we have to get rid of one of them because of this, so whoever behaves the best for the next year gets to stay, and the bad one gets sold to gungans.”

Leia glanced around surreptitiously.

“What does it say about me as a mother that I actually considered letting you tell them that?” she asked conspiratorially – the sheer thought of four children behaving themselves impeccably while she was pregnant was too good to imagine –

“Not fair to the babies,” Han decided. “So, we’d have to tell Jaina and Ami one of them has to go,” he said logically.

“Hmm,” Leia murmured. “Jaina would never stop crying,” she noted. “Ami, however – ”

“Ami would steal the _Falcon_ and ransom her way back,” Han snorted.

Leia scoffed.

“Ami can’t fly a ship,” she said.

“Yeah she – no, she can’t,” he agreed, switching gears immediately. “Of course not. She’s – definitely not old enough.”

“Han, if Amidala has been in the cockpit of that ship with her hands on the controls, so help me Gods – ”

“She hasn’t!” Han protested – in an extremely unconvincing sort of shriek.

Leia gave him a pinched, narrow look, and decided to ask Chewie later. Chewbacca was a good source – he never tattled on Han, but he also didn’t keep secrets about Leia’s children when he was directly asked.

“You know, there won’t be enough bunks on the _Falcon_ ,” she pointed out seriously. “Breha and Ben already share as it is.”

“We can worry about all that later.”

“No, Han we can worry about it now – what the hell are we going to _name_ it; I’ve run out of family names I like – ”

“Who cares, I don’t know any of their names anyway,” Han joked.

Leia rolled her eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Han’s chest. Han rested his hand on the crown of her head lightly, kissing her temple.

“You know, Your Worship, if you were that concerned about not getting knocked up again, you’d have been back on that implant immediately,” he teased cautiously.

She shrugged – maybe he was right. She was the one who couldn’t decide if she wanted something permanent done or not. Maybe she was left feeling that way because Breha and Ben were supposed to be _one_ baby, giving her an odd number, and they weren’t, so that kind of … had her thinking she still didn’t want an even number …

“Why can’t you be less … virile?” she mumbled waspishly.

Han nearly choked on his laughter.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized grandly.

He snaked his arm around her waist gingerly.

“Hey, we can just name ‘em after numbers now,” he drawled. “Five – 'cept we’ll pick a language it’s pretty in, and then six – ”

Leia wriggled away from him, diving for a pillow again and bringing it crashing down repeatedly on his shoulders.

“Don’t-even-joke-about-six,” she hissed, whacking him lightly, and surprisingly rhythmically. “This is it. I’m done.”

“You sure about that, Princess?” he goaded.

She gave him a mutinous look – she was damn sure, because this time she was getting fixed in the damn maternity ward, before they even let her go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**_in which:_ Jan Dodonna Worries About Leia's Peace of Mind**

* * *

 

 

 

The monthly housekeeping meeting drew to a close, and as it wound down, Leia tapped a finger edgily against the table, listening to the last bits of business – her head completely elsewhere. 

The monthly housekeeping meetings were more nostalgic than anything else – these days, the New Republic ran so smoothly that there needn’t be a transition council around to supervise, and yet the old High Command of the Alliance still authorized it, and so Leia still sat on it.

It was at least one place where people who had lost elections or found no good place in the New Republic system still held power and still found things to do – Leia held her position even though she also held a much more substantial position in the New Republic itself. Still – this was the place where she usually first announced scheduling issues – as she called them – and here she was again, about to do so once more.

She anticipated shock, however, and she couldn’t decided if she was amused at the idea of the response or – weary. 

Admiral Ackbar cleared his throat and looked about, shuffling some holo-films together. 

“Is there anything else?”

“No other orders of business on the books,” Mon Mothma remarked, running a hand through her short hair. She frowned. “I hadn’t realized you were so intent on leaving us so soon, Jan,” she said.

“Retirement snuck up on me,” Dodonna remarked. “I’ll finish out my commission, of course, but I think I’m ready to enjoy this world we’ve built.”

“As you should,” Rieekan said, starting to stand.

When he showed every intention of leaving, Leia cleared her throat quietly.

“I have something to add,” she said slowly.

“Trouble on New Alderaan, still?” Madine asked warily. “I thought Miss Verlaine had it all under control.”

“She does,” Leia said. “It’s not political – it’s personal.” 

Rieekan sat back down, a worried look drawn on his face suddenly. 

“Are your children alright, Your Highness?” he asked perceptively. 

Leia turned and smiled at him. 

“Fine,” she said gently. “Nightmares, as always.”

There were a few chuckles, and Leia lifted her hand, tapping her finger on her chin. She sighed, and looked around the table, envisioning the reaction. 

“I’m afraid I’ll,” she paused, and then decided to plow right through: “as it turns out, I’ll be taking a stretch of leave again in about,” she hesitated, “seven months.” 

Her colleagues looked at her with silence and then Ackbar cleared his throat quietly. 

“Your Highness wouldn’t happen to mean…?”

“Yes,” Leia said bluntly. “Maternity leave.”

Rieekan gave her a startled look. 

“Leia,” Mon Mothma said, taken aback. She shook her head, as if clearing her ears. “I, ah – additional leave for the twins?” she asked.

As far as Mon Mothma could remember, Han Solo was still on the last stretch of his leave for Ben and Breha. 

“With two infants we should have given you twice as much time, anyway – “

“No, Mon,” Leia interrupted simply. She arched her brows. “For another baby.” 

Mon Mothma stared at her. 

Rieekan shook his head.

“ _How old_ are the twins?” he asked, exasperated – had he missed a long stretch of time and just – blacked out for it?

“Does he ever leave you alone?” Dodonna asked caustically.

“ _Jan!_ ” snapped Mon, appalled. 

“It seems all he has to do is look at me,” Leia said, deadpan, shooting Dodonna a look. 

Rieekan snorted. 

Leia took a deep breath.

“Ben and Breha are a year old,” she reminded them. “Han didn’t take his leave right after mine because you sent him to the Western Reaches,” she shot Madine a dark look, “ _remember_?”

He smiled at her sheepishly – of course, Leia and Han had said nothing at that time, but Leia’s look very clearly said – _remember when you sent my husband to the far edge of the goddamn galaxy when i had two new infants at home with my nightmare daughters?_

“I believe congratulations are in order,” Ackbar said politely. “In my culture, there’s no such thing as too many younglings.” He inclined his head to Leia warmly. “Blessings.”

“But they’re Han Solo’s younglings,” Dodonna spluttered loudly. 

Leia gave him a look of disbelief. 

“How, in the name of Sith, are you not over this yet?” she demanded bluntly, shaking her head. “Jan,” she said firmly, “He’s a good father, and my children are no worse behaved than any other children their age. You have got to let it go.” 

Jan gave her a pinched look. 

“I sometimes still wonder what your late father would think,” he said dully. 

“Of my happiness?” Leia snapped. 

Mon Mothma held her hands up.

“Well, Jan, you’ll retire soon enough, then, and you won’t have to worry about Leia’s personal life,” she said, a bit edgily. Ever the diplomat, she gave Leia a warm look, and inclined her head. “You know as well as I do that your mother would be thrilled to hear it,” she complimented. 

She smiled wryly.

“I for one, hope it is another girl,” she said. “I’ve certainly noticed how the little girls soften General Solo.” 

Leia smiled.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. 

Mon Mothma nodded, and Rieekan stood again. 

“You’ll let us know what time you need, and when to start,” he said gruffly, “and when to convene a formal announcement.” 

Leia leaned back and waved her hand.

“Han and I want to forgo the announcement this time,” she said, smirking a little, “we decided to just confuse people when this one arrives.” 

Rieekan grinned at her. She laughed. 

“The news reports will be wondering when they missed one.” 


	6. Chapter 6

_**in which:** _ **Han Solo and Princess Leia Can't Remember What a Sex Life Is**

* * *

 

 

Leia was exhausted, and Han was exhausted, and both of them were collapsed in bed in truly magnificent displays of exhaustion, the kind that meant Han didn’t have the energy to take his boots off, and thus was scuffing the nice, fluffy quilts, and Leia had not even bothered to removed her pantyhose, decorative braids, or make-up – 

It was the special kind of exhaustion that came from having a full time job, five children, and what seemed like a thousand other intervening possibilities – and in a completely unheard of turn of events, they had the house to themselves for one miraculous evening.

Jaina was at a sleepover with the Queen of Naboo’s daughter, Amidala was on an overnight field trip with her Jedi Praxeum class, and Luke had decided to take all of the little ones for the evening as a surprise – with Chewie’s help of course. 

So, Han and Leia had the unprecedented privilege of coming home to a quiet, empty house full of adult possibilities, and neither of them had gotten up off the bed to do anything remotely productive since throwing themselves onto it, separately, about an hour ago. Leia was fairly sure Han was asleep, but he wasn’t doing his usual lazy, sort of quiet snore thing, so it was possible he was awake. She was too tired to lean over there and check. In fact, she was positive she was in some sort of lucid half-awake sleep herself – how often did she get to sleep without one eye-open or one half-of her brain running on constant Mommy-alert or Chief-of-State alert – 

This night of sleep was going to be – 

Leia opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling, suddenly appalled at herself. 

She slung her hand over and hit lightly Han in the stomach with the back of her palm. He groaned in a somewhat whiny way and rolled onto his side, shoving her hand away. His nose pressed into her shoulder and he opened his eye and glared at her. 

“I _wasn’t_ snoring,” he complained grumpily. 

She turned her head, and touched his nose briefly. She turned onto her side, shaking him off her shoulder and curling her knees up a little, looking at him with wide, affronted eyes.

“That’s not why I hit you,” she murmured.

He grunted at her, waiting moodily for an explanation.

“ _When_ ,” she began dramatically, biting back a yawn, “is the last time we had sex?”

Han gave her a look that was a mix of resignation, regret, and forlorn acceptance. 

“During the Clone Wars,” he retorted melodramatically. 

Leia sighed, closing her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief – she had just – so suddenly realized that they had the house to themselves, and there was a time when that would have meant – 

Except, oh right, all those times had lead to the five reasons why they never had a moment of quiet adult time anymore.

Han shifted and closed his eyes, resting his head on his arm. He shrugged a little. 

“Last week?” he offered.

Leia sniffed derisively. 

“That didn’t count,” she corrected.

“Kind of.”

“ _No_ , Han.” 

She glared at him – a quick, heated start, that had been very rudely interrupted by Jaina banging on their door and insisting that Amidala had tried to set her on fire, followed by Leia storming into the girls’ bedrooms and shouting at them, while Han suddenly had to attend to a moody, chattering Anakin, did not count – specially since it had ended, somehow, with Leia putting a bandage on Breha – how she had gotten involved, and hurt, was still a mystery – and Han taking a cold shower. 

Han grinned a little. 

“Stop smiling.”

“What? It’s not my fault I took matters into my own hands and you didn’t,” he protested.

“I still can’t believe you preferred you own hand to your _wife_.” 

Han turned his head, and she reached over and pinched him for his stupid little smirk – of course, she had no illusions, she was sure he preferred her, but the serious irritation she’d felt when she got all the kids back in bed and found he’d decided to self-please was still fresh. 

Leia nudged his shoulder and frowned, thinking. 

“Was it,” she ventured. “That night of Rieekan’s promotion ceremony?” she murmured.

That had been about four months after Anakin’s birth, so she’d been perfectly healed enough for it – but that was also more four weeks ago and there was no way – 

“ _That_ doesn’t count either,” Han retorted in a grumble, speaking half into his pillow. “Ben had that nightmare,” he griped.

And he, being the absolutely fantastic father that he was, got up to soothe the poor kid, even though he’d been just on the receiving end of some oral reciprocation - and a certain wife of his – 

“I had a great night,” Leia said smugly.

– had been asleep when he got back, and he didn’t have the heart to wake her. 

“Okay,” Leia sighed, turning onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She frowned. “When is the last time we had sex,” she paused, and held up her hand, holding up fingers: “actual sex, that was not interrupted by a child, in which we were both satisfied adequately at the end – “

“Adequately?” Han quoted, affronted, while Leia continued – 

“– and, of course, with each other.”

Han gave her a raised-eyebrow look.

“As opposed to?”

She feigned an apologetic look.

“Well, I’ve been having sex with Ambassador Ferragio,” she said, deadpan – a running joke, as Ambassador Ferragio had a frustrating habit of “forgetting” Leia was married and sending her inappropriate displays of flowers. 

Han gave her a look of feigned shock.

“Really? Me too.” 

She burst into laughter. He grinned, and shook his head, tilting his own head at the ceiling. There was a long silence, and then, almost simultaneously, they both said – 

“Dodonna’s retirement.” 

The words hung in the air, and then they turned to look at each other – Han grimaced, and Leia said – 

“That was six weeks ago.” 

Han closed his eyes, defeated, and gave a tired groan – this is what kids did to them, made them so tired, and so busy, and so chaotic that they didn’t even notice when it had been six blasted weeks since – 

“Well,” he said grudgingly. “We’re alone tonight.”

Leia nodded.

“All alone,” she sighed. “Empty house,” she teased.

He nodded back. He arched a brow, and scooted closer, putting his face next to hers. 

“Wanna get it on, Princess?” he asked, smirking at her. 

Leia turned on her side and winced. She bit her lip apologetically.

“I’m kind of tired,” she whispered. 

Han bowed his head, and then looked up, relieved.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he admitted sheepishly. 

Leia yawned.

“We could go run a bath and see if we’re lucky enough to rub each other the right way,” she suggested.

Han nodded, eyes closed.

“Hmm,” he agreed gruffly. 

She shifted onto her back, looking lazily at the ceiling, and thinking – right, if only she had the energy to actually get up and do that. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_in which:_ The Solo Family Catches the Plague **

* * *

 

 

It was, regrettably, another late night for Leia Organa-Solo – and a late night after a full four days away, at that. Finally back on the same side of the planet as her family, she’d been hoping all day that she could get home at a decent hour, but of course several hells had broken loose in several different areas, and now she was quietly sneaking in the front door well after dinner time.

When she’d left the office, she’d already resigned herself to the fact that all of the kids would be in bed, but traffic had been so horrendous she was even unsure if Han would still be awake at this point.

She was also unsure of what she was going to find - when she’d left, the baby had seemed a little fussy and feverish, but Han had insisted everything was fine and under control the last time she spoke to him – which, she was realizing, was a full day and a half ago.

The holo in the living room was glowing when she rounded the corner, and she smiled, relieved he was still awake – only to have the smile wiped off her face and converted into a frown when she found that the only occupant of the living area was a small version of herself who definitely should not be up this late.

Leia folded her arms, gearing up to dole out some discipline, when she realized Amidala wasn’t watching the program – though she was sitting up, she was fast asleep, wrapped in a robe – one of Leia’s – that was much too big for her.

Leia unfolded her arms and came forward, crouching down in front of her oldest. She touched her knee and shook it, arching her brow.

“Ami,” she said gently, though a little sternly.

Amidala opened her eyes and blinked vaguely at Leia. She jumped, recognizing her, and then flung her arms out dramatically, draping herself around Leia’s neck.

_“Mommy!”_

Surprised – Ami was decidedly _not_ the affectionate one – Leia hugged her back. She kissed her cheek, and then gingerly extricated herself, sitting back on her heels and tilting her head at Ami curiously.

“I missed you,” she assured her, making sure important things were taken care of first.

“ _Not_ as much as _I_ missed _you_ ,” Ami answered – and Leia arched her brows at the tone; Ami sounded like she’d been through the eight bloody trials of the Nemoidian savior.

“That sounds ominous,” Leia remarked calmly – Ami and Jaina tended to _like_ it when she was gone; they got away with more, as Han was always more focused on the little ones. Had he suddenly become Mr. Disciplinarian?

“This _entire_ household went to _shambles_ without you,” Ami moaned, throwing herself onto her side and putting the back of her hand to hear head.

Leia resisted the urge to laugh – it reminded her of the shocked reactions she’d kept getting this weekend when she told various inquirers about her children that they were perfectly fine, at home with their father. Everyone seemed unnervingly baffled that she had left Han Solo alone _with his own children_.

“I had to take care of _everyone_ ,” Ami whined into her arm. “I’m _so_ tired.”

Leia took this opportunity to pounce.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” she asked expectantly.

“There’s no room for me,” Ami retorted moodily.

Leia frowned. She got up, and sat down on the couch, gesturing at her daughter.

“Sit up, Ami,” she requested. “What are you talking about?”

Ami sat up, making quite the ordeal out of it, and rubbed one of her eyes, sighing in a long-suffering manner.

“Everyone is asleep in your bed,” she explained, “and there’s no room for me because you and Dad keep _breeding_.”

Leia rolled her eyes, ignoring that bit of sass. The baby was over six months old – Ami should have _long_ gotten over it. The more important thing was –

“ _Why_ is everyone asleep in my bed?” she asked warily – it was damn near a cardinal sin, and Han knew it; their bed was _their bed_ , and the kids only got access to it on rare occasions, or they’d never have any peace.

She shook her head a little, and went on.

“And – Ami, where’s Daddy?”

“Asleep in your bed,” Ami said.

Leia grit her teeth.

“Why are you awake?”

“Because I was taking care of everyone!” Ami yelped.

Leia held up her hands – obviously, she was getting nowhere.

“What did I _miss_ , Amidala?”

Amidala’s eyes widened torturously and she leaned forward, putting her small hands on Leia’s shoulders.

“Mommy, Anakin didn’t just have a cold,” she revealed. “He had Proux Pox.”

Leia groaned – a relatively harmless childhood illness. There wasn’t even a vax for it; most kids were better off if they just got it and developed the natural immunity. She started to nod – and then a terrible thought occurred to her –

“Please don’t tell me – ”

“Everyone has it,” Amidala said, eyes huge.

Leia closed her eyes for a moment, horror settling over her. Han hadn’t mentioned –

“You’re not sick,” Leia said faintly.

“Well,” Amidala said forlornly, “I’m stronger than everybody else.”

Leia gave her a look. Amidala shrugged.

“I had to put mittens on Breha’s hands because she was scratching her face so much,” Ami sighed. “I think Anakin is better, though.”

“Okay,” Leia said, gathering herself. She shot a glance down the hall, dreading going in to take control of the bedroom. “And where was Daddy when you were wasting your childhood playing nursemaid?” she asked a little irritably.

Amidala leaned back against the couch, glaring at Leia as if she hadn’t understood something.

“He was the last domino to fall,” she mourned.

“Enough with the theatrics, Ami,” Leia said shortly.

Amidala folded her arms.

“He’s sick, too,” she relented. She shifted, and frowned. “I think he needs mittens on his hands,” she muttered.

Leia stared at her – how in the galaxy had Han managed to – was she supposed to believe that, throughout his entire sordid, street-wise childhood, he’d never picked up –

“You can’t be serious," Leia said skeptically.

Amidala just nodded, turning her head towards the holovision.

"He has purple spots on his nose and he looks silly,” she giggled tiredly. She yawned, and Leia looked at her dubiously for a moment more before leaning forward and kissing her head.

“You stay here,” she murmured.

She got up and braced herself for whatever she was going to find in the master bedroom – which wasn’t all as bad as she’d imagined, as Ami was right; they were _all_ asleep. Han, the baby, Ben, Breha, and Jaina – all with varying kinds of Proux Pox peppering their skin, from the relatively new spots on Han and Jaina, to the faded, almost-gone specks on Anakin.

Leia rubbed her jaw, taking in the scene for a moment – it would be much cuter to see Han surrounded by this many babies if they weren’t sick and if Ami wasn’t sulking, rejected, out on the couch.

She took stock of the situation for a moment, deciding where to start, and then she came forward and carefully picked up Breha – Amidala had indeed put small mittens on her hands.

Despite her care, Breha woke blearily, looking at her with the hazy hostility of being rudely awoken. The look faded quickly and she lay her head on Leia’s shoulder.

“Itchy,” she whined, her tiny voice trembling. “Itchy, Mama.”

“I know,” Leia soothed, giving Jaina a sharp look when she opened her eyes at the sound. She shook her head, indicating no one should make any noise, and then silently pointed at Ben, communicating wordlessly with Jaina.

Jaina frowned.

“I want to stay with Daddy,” she whined hoarsely.

Leia just shook her head, and waited, eyes on Jaina pointedly. Jaina got up, lips pursed unhappily, and reached for Ben, silently helping Leia carry the twins into their room.

Ben twisted sleepily in bed when Jaina put him down, and Leia checked both of their temperatures – stable, and they both seemed to merely be in the itchy phase of the virus. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair – there was no chance she was getting any sleep tonight.

“When did you get sick?” she asked turning to Jaina.

“Yesterday,” moaned Jaina.

“And Daddy?”

“This morning,” Jaina answered. Her eyes welled up. “We’re all going to _die_.”

“Oh, hush,” Leia said, bending to kiss the top of her head. “You’ll be fine – you can go watch the holo with Ami. I’m going to put Anakin in his crib and give these two a hazel leaf bath since they’re itchy.”

“I don’t wanna sit with Ami,” Jaina said fearfully. “She turned into _you_ when Daddy got sick and it was awful.”

Leia looked amused.

“I’m awful?”

“No,” Jaina sulked, “Ami thinking she’s you is awful.”

Leia laughed quietly. Jaina sidled up to her and hugged her side pitifully.

“I’ve never seen Daddy sick before,” she whispered. “I’m scared.”

Leia stroked her hair thoughtfully, and nodded.

“Well, let’s go check on him,” she suggested.

Breha stood up in her toddler bed and watched Leia go quietly. Checking on the twins through her connection, she could hear them chattering sleepily to each other in their nonsense language.

To Leia’s amusement, when she went back into the master bedroom, Han was sitting up and looking around in alarm. He caught sight of Jaina, and Leia, in the doorway, and looked marginally less confused.

“Leia,” he greeted, relieved.

Leia touched Jaina’s shoulder.

“He’s fine, Jay,” she promised, gesturing. “Look, he thought he lost three of you.”

Jaina nodded solemnly.

“Actually, he only lost one of us this time, while you were gone.”

Han blinked, startled, and then glared at Jaina. Leia laughed and guided her forward, peering into the middle of the bed – Anakin was still asleep, bordered on all sides by pillows so no one would roll over on him.

“How about that holo now, hmm?” Leia asked. “Just while I sort out some things with Daddy?”

Jaina leaned into her side, and then nodded, and dragged herself off to sit with Ami – Leia figured she had about ten minutes before they started bickering. She approached Han’s side of the bed slowly, watching him scratch his neck grimly a few times, and then appraised his face – he only looked a little flushed, but he certainly did have several tell-tale purple spots on his face.

She folded her arms, and smirked.

“You look ridiculous.”

He glowered at her.

“I can’t _believe_ you’ve never had this,” she went on. “You grew up in alleys and ate out of dumpsters.”

“Yeah,” Han retorted, annoyed. “You think I could afford to get sick?”

“Ah, so you fought of viruses with sheer will power?” Leia quipped.

He shrugged, and scratched at his face. Leia took his hand gently and pressed it between hers.

“You’ll scar that pretty skin,” she sang wryly.

Han wrestled his hand away and scratched his shoulder. She snatched the hand back with a warning look.

“How was your conference?” he asked.

“Put it this way,” Leia said dryly, “I’d rather have been here, handling this plague.”

“Well,” Han said dryly, “Ami’s resisted every attempt to infect her so far. If she finally gets it, you can have that.”

“Yes, I heard she’s been in charge,” Leia murmured, glancing at the baby. “Is he okay?” she asked, leaning over with concern. “His fever never went too high, did it?”

“I think he had the mildest case,” Han said, shooting a moody look at Anakin.

Leia sat down, reached over Han, and hauled the baby into her arms.

“Hmm,” she murmured, checking him over – as he was the littlest, he got most of her concern. “I’m going to feed him,” she said, shifting him into a cradle and running her hand along her shoulder, “give the twins a bath, convince Jaina she’s not dying, and give Ami some kind of medal,” she listed.

She tilted her head at Han.

“And then I’ll take care of you,” she promised.

Han leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder reverently, careful not to knock Anakin’s head as he did so. Leia was inclined to think it was sweet, until she realized he was rubbing his forehead on her blouse –

She smacked his knee sharply.

“Quit _scratching_!”


	8. Chapter 8

 

**_in which:_ Princess Leia Has Hormones**

* * *

 

 

It was one of Han’s late days – he and Leia traded off spending long hours at work so one of them was usually home at a decent hour with the kids. Emergencies sometimes interfered, and there was usually one day a week where the nanny was stuck with them for longer than usual – but today, on one of Han’s late days, he got home early anyway, an occurrence which often infuriated Leia, if only because her job never allowed for treats like leaving early, so Han always looked like a hero. 

He strolled into the penthouse expecting the usual chaos and excited greetings, and he received them. Amidala had stopped running to the door when either of her parents got home; she was busy standing on the couch showing Jaina new tricks with her training lightsaber. 

The twins, though, were still young enough that they unsteadily came running. He bent over to ruffle hair and kiss noses and listen to them chatter at him, then picked up Ben and strolled into the living room, looking around.

“Where’s Mom?” he asked.

Amidala pirouetted and pointed her training ‘saber at him, squinting one eye.

“Mommy’s in the nursery,” she said. “Crying.”

Her announcement was extremely matter-of-fact, and she turned right back around and pointed her faux weapon at Jaina.

“And when you get one, you can make it blue, because I’m going to have green, and green is the best – 

Han, holding Ben on a hip with a startled look, stared at Ami, and then stepped forward, putting one hand on the weapon with a stern look. She frowned at him, annoyed, but he held firm – 

“ _Where_ is Mommy?” he asked – he’d _heard_ , he was just – taken aback at the lack of concern. 

“I already told you,” Ami whined. 

Jaina nodded.

“She’s crying over Ani,” she said rolling her eyes.

Han looked between them, feeling a little panicked. 

“What?” he repeated. 

Ben started plying with some of the threads on his shoulder, and Breha ambled over to hug at his leg, resting her cheek on his knee. Han glared at the older two. 

“Is she okay?”

Amidala shrugged.

“We all checked on her,” she said. 

Jaina stood up.

“Dad, Anakin walked,” she informed him. “And then Mommy started crying, so both the twins cried, but then they stopped. Then Anakin walked again and it started over, so me and Ami made the twins come out here. ‘Cause Mom is just sitting in there watching Anakin walk and crying a little.” 

Han arched his brows, and gave Ben a solemn look. Ben looked up at him and nodded. He drew a line from his eye to his jaw with his finger, mimicking tears. 

“Sad,” he offered, and then whispered, “ _crazy._ ” 

Han laughed, and put him down on the floor with Breha, disentangling her from his leg. 

“Okay,” he muttered, running his hand over his jaw. “Solos one through four: stay here.”

He paused, then looked between Jaina and Amidala.

“Jaina’s in charge.”

“WHAT?!” shrieked Amidala, throwing up her hands. “I’m oldest! I have a lightsaber!”

“That’s why you’re not in charge,” Han retorted. 

He picked his way out of the minefield of children and children’s toys, ran a hand through his hair and ventured down the hall to the nursery that the twins and Anakin shared. 

He found Leia sitting on the floor against the wall, watching Anakin play with a handful of colourful blocks. He stood in the doorway for a moment, and then Anakin looked up and gasped, delighted. 

“Da Da!” he screeched, drawing Leia’s attention as well – and, true to Jaina’s word, he got up and – very, very unsteadily – toddled towards Han with his arms outstretched. 

Han grinned, strolling forward to grab him. Anakin laughed madly, twisting in Han’s arms, and Han noted that at ten months, Anakin had officially beat all of his siblings in the walking milestone.

He stopped near Leia, standing over her and holding the baby, and she looked up at him, her hand over her mouth. Han tilted his head, and then turned and slid down next to her, letting Anakin sit up in his lap. The baby started touching his face, and Han looked past his fingers at Leia. 

“Sweetheart?” he questioned, arching a brow.

She lowered her hand and blinked at him, a few tears spilling out of her eyes. He tilted his head, apprehensive and – a little amused? Anakin was clearly fine, and the other kids were clearly not concerned, so he couldn’t fathom what exactly was wrong with Leia – 

“He’s _walking_ ,” she lamented. 

Han nodded. 

“Pretty early, too,” he agreed. “Why’re you upset?”

Leia reached out and touched Anakin’s hair reverently.

“He’s walking and he’s my _last_ baby,” she said, her voice cracking. “None of them are babies anymore.”

Han let Anakin crawl from his lap to the floor and sit up, picking at his empty blaster holster happily, and Leia sighed dejectedly, pushing her hair back – she never expected she’d feel so morose – this was her fifth child, she was supposed to be relieved, at her wit’s end, _tired_ of the demands of infants –

But they were all so big now, and they’d never be small and tiny and snuggly again – 

Han laughed a little. 

She elbowed him.

“You’re making fun of me,” she growled.

“Leia!” Han protested. “You attacked me with a pillow when you found out you were pregnant again!”

Leia sighed, and threw her head back. 

“They’re going to grow up and become annoying and not cute.”

“They’re annoying now,” Han said affectionately. He watched Anakin lean forward and try to taste the leather of his blaster, and interfered with his hand. Anakin bit down on his thumb instead. Han let him have it, and leaned over to kiss Leia’s cheek. 

“So you’re telling me,” he said slyly, “you wish we’d gone for six…?”

Leia shook her head, horrified. 

“No, I just want _that_ one,” she pointed emphatically at Anakin, “to permanently stay a baby.” 

Han gave her a bemused look, and rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll see what I can do about that, Your Worship,” he promised.

Leia scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder. 

“Hey, look at it this way – when they all grow up, we can have some alone time again,” he said smugly.

Leia made a choked, crying noise, and Han lifted his chin, offended – how exactly was he supposed to interpret that?!


	9. Chapter 9

**_in which:_ Han Solo Finds Out About Amidala**

* * *

 

 

 

Leia finished fixing her hair into one neat, simple braid and then gingerly twisted it into a knot, pinning it comfortably at the back of her neck. She heard Han moving around in the bedroom and took a deep breath before she flicked off the ‘fresher light and went to see him. 

He looked up at her immediately, in the process of taking off his uniform and changing into something more comfortable. He arched a brow, a little worried. 

“Hey,” he said. “Why’re you home so early?”

Leia leaned against one of the posts of their bed, her hands cushioning her back. 

“Well, I had that appointment at the Med Centre and I thought I’d just come home after,” she said quietly. 

He slid a shirt on and frowned at her, coming over after he’d kicked his boots off. He placed one hand on the post, looking down at her. 

“I thought that was next week,” he said warily.

“I have a routine med clearance appointment next week,” she corrected.

His brow furrowed. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

She nodded, shifting her weight. He slid his hand around on the bed post, tilting his head at her. She bit the inside of her lip, looking at him wordlessly, and he put a hand on her hip. 

“What was this one for?” he asked slowly. 

Leia licked her lips. 

“I thought I might be pregnant,” she answered. 

Han drew circles on her hip with his thumb.

“And…?”

Leia grinned at him. She lifted her shoulders.

“I am.” 

Han stared at her, his eyes wide, and then he grinned back, stepping closer to wrap his arms around her in a fierce hug. Leia slid her hands under his shirt, pressing her fingertips into his skin. She let out a sigh of relief. He pulled back and touched her cheek. 

“That’s great, Sweetheart,” he said quietly. “That’s… _great_.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

**_in which:_ Princess Leia Has Morning Sickness**

* * *

 

 

Luke strode comfortably into Leia and Han’s apartment. He was rather proud of himself – usually, when invited to dinner, he was late, because usually, he was meditating, and he forgot he was supposed to be somewhere, in addition to forgetting what time period and era he existed in. 

He fully expected his timely arrival to be embraced, however; he noticed immediately that there was nothing in the apartment to indicate dinner was actually being prepared – no sounds, or smells, of Han cooking, no Wookiee yelling about the atrocious amount of spice Han was ruining something with, no Leia insisting that she absolutely could handle boiling water and then almost instantly burning herself and shrieking at Han about it – 

Instead, he found Han sitting idly on the sofa and flicking through holo channels. 

He came to an abrupt stop. 

“Uh, hey,” he greeted uncertainly. 

“Hi, kid,” Han said flatly. “Change of plans – we’re gonna wait for Leia to be ready to eat, and then I’m either gonna order take-out, or go get somethin.’”

“Okay,” Luke agreed warily.

“I got to warn you, it may be something good, like from that little Calamari Cafe down the street, or it may be pineapples on toast.”

Luke arched a brow, and Han nodded at him solemnly.

“Yeah, this is a wild ride,” he said wryly. 

Luke strode over and sat down, leaning back and slouching.

“Where is Leia? Late at work?” he asked, brow furrowed. 

“No,” Han said, tilting his head back. “She’s in the ‘fresher,” he paused, and then gave Luke a grim look. “Throwing up.”

“Ohhh,” Luke muttered, giving a sympathetic wince. “It’s not morning, though. Isn’t it supposed to only be in the morning?”

“In films, apparently,” Han muttered under his breath. “She’s fine in the morning. Hits her after lunch.” 

“I wonder what triggers it,” Luke mused thoughtfully. 

“Seeing me, I think,” Han said dryly.

Luke laughed, shaking his head. He leaned forward.

“Is she okay, though?” he asked earnestly. “Should you go check on her?”

“She’s okay,” Han said heavily. “If she’s not throwing up, she just sits there waiting to.” He paused, tilting his head. “Sometimes she lays on the floor.”

“Han!” snapped Luke. “Go in there and take care of her!”

Han gave him an alarmed look.

“Look, kid, she told me if I came in there and checked on her again she’d kill me,” he retorted. 

Luke blinked warily.

“She doesn’t mean that, though – “

Han gave him a skeptical look – the last time he’d poked his head in, worried, Leia had nearly kicked the door shut on his head, and his temple was still smarting from it. 

He reached up and touched it gingerly at the memory. 

“You know how she is when she’s sick,” he muttered. “She’s okay, Luke,” he assured him. “She’ll yell for me if she needs me.” 

Luke frowned a little, but he trusted them to know their own relationship. 

“Still,” he mumbled, unable to resist one last protective, brotherly comment, “you did this to her. You should – “

“No, she was on top, it’s her fault,” Han retorted coolly.

Luke glared at him. 

“Right – okay, first of all, never say anything like that to me again – she’s my – ugh,” he choked out, “and, second of all – that’s not how it works and also – how do you even know which time – never mind – you’re – so…insufferable,” Luke finished, glaring harder.

Han, laughing, shook his head. 

“Damn, got called insufferable by _both_ Skywalkers today,” he said, snapping his fingers dramatically. “Where’s my medal?” 

Luke turned his glare into a scowl, and Han flipped one more channel before checking the chrono. He got up, tossing the remote over to Luke.

“Where are you – ?”

“To check on Leia.”

“But you just said – “

Han gave him a look.

“Leia can threaten to kill me all she wants, I’ll be damned if I actually leave her in there for five minutes without checking,” he said pointedly – and Luke sat back, grinning smugly, because _that_ sounded more like the Han Solo he knew. 


	11. Chapter 11

**_in which:_ Amidala Solo is born**

* * *

 

 

Luke Skywalker dashed down the halls of Central Coruscant Private Medical Center, trying to shake dust and engine grime off of his robes and out of his hair as he went. He kept dashing until he _dashed_ past a mass of brown fur – at which point he skidded, pivoted, and took a few leaping steps back, almost having run right past Chewbacca. 

He looked up at the Wookiee with huge, eager blue eyes.

“I only just got the message,” he panted, straightening his robes. He’d been out on a flight field working on some flight maneuvers that he enhanced with the Force, and his reception had been sketchy. “Well?”

 _[You missed most of it]_ Chewbacca growled congenially, _[but that doesn’t matter, you would have had to wait out here with me, anyhow]._

Luke beamed. He looked past Chewbacca at a snugly closed door, which he knew led down a hallway of private rooms, in a very specific, secluded part of this prestigious hospital. He looked back earnestly. 

“Can we go in? 

Chewbacca nodded sagely.

 _[I have already visited]_ he said pleasantly. _[I think I am too scary for human infants]_ he snorted, _[as I caused a lot of crying – my fur can be rough]_ he conceded. _[You go on; they are the fourth door on the left – I’m going to get food for them. Better than hospital food.]_

Luke nodded, and shuffled forward eagerly, palming at the door – Chewbacca put a paw on his shoulder and gave him a very serious look – 

 _[Be warned]_ he snuffled mildly, _[Han is panicking.]_

Luke paused, slightly amused, and turned, waiting – 

“What do you mean? I thought you said everything was okay.” 

Chewie nodded.

 _[It is – all healthy, and Leia is fine]_ he agreed. _[Han is acting like it is a huge shock that they have to take the baby home and raise it. He seems very concerned]_

Luke laughed excitedly – well, it was about time; Han had been surprisingly nonchalant about everything so far; contrary to everyone’s expectations, he hadn’t even babied Leia or acted rabidly protective of her. He seemed to think she was fine handling herself even if she was pregnant – so, Luke was a little eager to see what Chewie meant – 

He dashed down the hall quietly, and then with a soft knock on Leia’s suite door, he waited for a gruff answer and went in, hoping he looked somewhat composed. 

He found Leia laying on her side, curled up comfortably in her hospital bed. There was a levitating cradle next to her bed, but it was blinking with red lights, which Luke knew meant the baby wasn’t in it. He noticed quickly that the infant was in fact snuggled up next to Leia, tiny pink cap on its head identifying its sex. 

Han was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, facing Leia and the baby. 

“Hi, guys,” Luke greeted, coming forward happily. 

Leia looked up at him tiredly, her eyes heavy, and leaned back a little, giving him a better view of the baby. She seemed exhausted, but extremely proud and content, and Luke reached out to squeeze her hand as he leaned over to peer at the small face. 

“Try not to wake her,” Leia advised very softly. 

Luke blinked down at the tiny thing, reaching out gently with the Force and feeling her bright, shiny new presence there. Leia shifted a little, glancing at him warily and reacting to his touch, and he pulled back – he didn’t know if doing that would wake up a Force sensitive baby. 

He looked over at Han eagerly. 

“Good job, you two,” he complimented. “She’s beautiful.” 

Leia smiled contently, but Han just looked at him with wide eyes, and Luke noticed his face was completely white – white as a sheet, a ghost, white as one of Leia’s old dresses. 

“Yeah, kid,” Han said hoarsely. “But look at how small she is,” he said, in a low voice, as if it were a secret. “And she’s light as a feather,” he went on. 

Leia glanced at Han, rolled her eyes, and glanced up at Luke.

“Ignore him,” she said, firmly but affectionately. “He’s fine.” 

Luke arched a brow at Han. 

“Did you expect an armored tank?” he asked.

Han did not look amused. He rubbed his jaw, and then gestured at them both.

“She’s so breakable,” he added. “And she can’t talk.” 

Leia rolled her eyes again, and Luke straightened up, looking between them with amusement. 

“Are you sure he’s okay?” he asked Leia, stifling a laugh. “It seems like he’s malfunctioning.” 

Leia sighed, sitting up a little. She rested one hand lightly and protectively on the sleeping baby’s stomach. 

“He is afraid he is going to hurt her,” she said succinctly. 

“I’m not afraid of anything,” was Han’s instinctive, automatic response. 

“You are scared of the baby,” Leia retorted. 

“I’m not – “ he protested. “I’m – “

He broke off, and rubbed his jaw again, lowering his hand and running it over his knee. He looked at them, still pale, feeling overwhelmed and unprepared – it was so much more than just Leia, he was already afraid all the time that he wouldn’t be able to keep Leia safe, and Leia could at least hold her own, but now the baby was here, and she was little, and fragile, and her heartbeat was so butterfly-like and he had to take such good care of her – 

Leia whispered to Luke – 

“He’s scared of the baby.”

Luke laughed gleefully, and turned a wry look on Han. He shook his head, and arched his brows. 

“Well, what’s her name?” he asked – maybe that was a topic Han could handle. 

Han swallowed hard.

“Amidala,” he answered promptly. 

Luke turned a touched look on Leia. 

“Re–really?” 

She nodded.

“We’re going to cal her Ami,” Leia said softly. 

Luke beamed – a fitting name. Han sat forward a little, and Leia looked over at him.

“Are you ready to hold her again?” she asked patiently, as if talking to a small child.

Han looked uncertain, but eager at the same time. Luke watched how nervous he seemed as he nodded, and thought it was a comical sight, Han Solo, completely wrecked by something as simple and natural as becoming a father, Luke didn’t have the heart to make fun of him – because he imagined this was something Han never thought he’d have, and now, he had to forever worry about making sure he kept it all safe. 


	12. Chapter 12

**_in which:_ Princess Leia is a Sap**

* * *

 

 

Leia was in her kitchen when she felt Luke hesitantly reach out to her – so softly, that it wouldn’t have disturbed her if she was sleeping, but she was awake, and so she sensed it. She smiled to herself – their telekinetic connection was a special blessing now. 

Luke had the ability to gently ask her if it was okay to come over; he could let her know he was at the door without ringing the chimes and waking the baby – it was so _nice_. 

She put down the mug she’d been examining – she wasn’t sure if it was clean or dirty, and she’d been half-heartedly trying to determine that before pouring tea in it – and went to the door, opening it silently. 

Luke beamed at her.

“Hey,” he greeted, as she beckoned him in. “I wasn’t sure if everyone was asleep…?”

“ _I’m_ not,” Leia said quietly, gesturing to herself. She smiled, tilting her head. “You should see something.”

Luke arched his eyebrows, following her into the apartment, the door shut behind them. 

“How’re things going?” he asked earnestly. “Is anyone getting any sleep?”

Leia laughed softly. 

“Yes, Amidala, mostly,” she said dryly. 

“Has Han calmed down?” Luke ventured, smirking. “He was so – “

“Panicked?”

“I was going to say out of sorts,” Luke whispered politely, as Leia stopped him.

She held a finger to her lips to indicate even more quietude, and then leaned forward, hand on Luke’s shoulder. 

“You’ll see.” 

She grinned, and beckoned him into the living room, almost tip-toeing, so determined was her effort to be quiet. She was actually delighted Luke happened to stop by, because she knew the snap of a camera would wake both of them, but she wanted someone to see – 

“Look,” she said, stopping at the edge of the sofa and pointing at it. 

Luke peered down, and grinned. 

Han was asleep on the couch – _really_ asleep, out cold, from the looks of it, and tiny, newborn Amidala was asleep right there on his chest, one small hand clinging to the collar of his shirt, the other tucked under her. Han’s palm rested lightly on her back, one thumb pressed gently to the back of her head. 

“He’s still worried about her head,” Leia murmured affectionately. “I tell him she’s sturdier than he thinks, but he’s not convinced.”

She turned slightly, and gave Luke a proud look. 

“It’s so sweet,” she confessed. “Look at them.” 

Luke grinned. He draped an arm across Leia’s shoulder wryly.

“You’re going soft, Leia,” he teased. 

She shrugged, tilting her head at Han. 

“Well, it’s worth it,” she murmured. “It’s precious.”

“Yes, Han’s very precious.”

“Don’t tease,” Leia chastised good-naturedly, blushing. She glanced at him sideways. “I’m glad you helped me figure this out,” she said sincerely – without Luke, she might never have gotten over her fears concerning children. 

“Me too,” Luke agreed. He squeezed her shoulder. “And…it is cute.”

Leia put a hand to her chest.

“It almost makes me want four more,” she joked. 

Luke arched his brows, alarmed. 

“That’s a lot of small people with half of Han’s DNA,” he warned. 

“Well, yes,” Leia whispered. “But imagine them all sleeping on him.”

“That’s not as sexy to me as it is to you,” Luke retorted. “You _sap…is_ this the woman who lit up a thermal detonator in a room full of ingrates three years ago?”

Leia laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’m a complex woman.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**_in which:_ Amidala Solo Refuses to Let Her Parents Sleep**

* * *

 

 

Leia listlessly poured herself a second mug of tea, mixed in honey, and struggled again with the urge to start crying. She took a deep breath and then a long drink, and curled her fingers around the mug, shuffling from the kitchen into the sitting room. 

Han barely glanced at her as she came in. He was hunched over his own mug, though he’d chosen kaffe instead of tea. He had his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands, and Leia thought he might be asleep, until she sat down gingerly next to him, and he turned to look at her. 

She suspected she looked  the same as he did – pale, tired, eyes bloodshot. She smiled at him a little, and he arched an eyebrow grimly. 

“Think I’m too tired to sleep,” he said thickly, a yawn pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Leia sighed and fall back against the sofa, sinking down into it. Her whole body seemed to ache – they were both on _leave_ , and yet she found herself going out of her mind – oh, this was so hard – 

“Was she asleep when you left the nursery?” Leia ventured hopefully. 

Han nodded. 

“She might’ve been faking it, though,” he said darkly. 

Leia laughed tiredly. 

“She’s only a baby.”

“I don’t trust her,” Han joked, yawning again. 

Leia shook her head in amusement, remaining silent. She closed her eyes and then reached out to grab Han’s arm, gently yanking him back towards her. When he rested his back on the sofa, aligning his shoulder with hers, she buried her face in his arm, breathing in and out slowly for a moment. 

She shifted her head, and her lashes fluttered against his arm.

“I wish my mother was here,” she confessed quietly. 

Han nodded, turning his head slightly.

“Hell, I wish my mother was here,” he added, and Leia gave him a soft, nostalgic smile.

“She ought to be here, to help me,” Leia said wistfully. 

Han extricated his arm and slid it around her, turning to kiss the top of her head. 

“I’m here,” he mumbled. 

She nodded, relieved. She drew her legs up and curled into him, sighing heavily. 

In the next room, Amidala started wailing again and Leia – caught herself off guard when she sucked in her breath, and immediately began crying herself, frustrating and worry pouring out of her without warning, 

“What’s wrong with her?” she demanded weakly. “Why can’t she just sleep for an hour, just an hour – “

Han ran his hand through her hair, sitting forward. He turned towards her, and placed his palms on her neck, leaning forward to kiss her. 

“Shh, Leia? It’s fine. She’s fine. I’ll get her,” he promised, forcing the words out through another of his exhausted yawns. “It’s okay,” he added firmly, giving her a tight hug, resting his cheek on her temple for a moment. 

She rested all of her weight against him for a moment, and then straightened up, taking a sharp breath.

“No – I’ll get her, you got her last time – “

“You need to sleep.”

“ _You_ need to sleep.”

“We both need to sleep,” Han countered.

Leia looked desperate.

“Why isn’t one of us sleeping?” she asked herself.

“We’re doing this together,” Han quoted. He paused, and then went on grudgingly. “Also, remember, we tried you sleeping and me taking a twelve hour shift and you panicked and couldn’t relax.”

“So did you,” Leia grumbled back at him.

Han rubbed his head.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

Amidala screamed for them – or at least one of them, no doubt. 

Leia ran her hand over Han’s knee. 

“Han, do you know what’s completely insane?” she asked hoarsely.

“Hmm?” he grunted tiredly. 

She looked at him with wide eyes.

“I think I’m going to want another one.”

He tilted his head and grinned at her – well, maybe they could try to get this one to sleep through the night first. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**_in which:_ Amidala Solo Has an Announcement**

* * *

 

 

 

Leia bundled Amidala up in her fluffy little robe. She pulled the hood up and tousled Ami’s wet hair, squeezing our the excess water. Ami giggled and squirmed and Leia smiled and kissed the top of her head, right near the little animal ears sewn into the hood of her robe. 

“Daddy?” Amidala asked.

“Yes, just a minute,” Leia murmured, picking her up and settling her on her hip.

She grabbed the pink comb they used for Amidala’s hair and tucked it into her waistband, flicking off the ‘fresher light and carrying Ami down the hall. Ami pointed at the sofa as they rounded to corner. 

“Daddy!” she announced. 

Han tilted his head back to look at them. 

“Ami!” he mimicked. “Where’d you go?” he asked, feigning  concern, eyes wide. 

Leia leaned over the couch and handed her to him gently, and Han shook his head, settling her on his lap.

“I missed you,” he informed her seriously.

Amidala stood up and touched his face, grinning. 

“Bath,” she informed him, leaning into his shoulder and putting an arm around his neck for balance. “Bubbles and clean,” she whispered. 

“Hmm, I see,” Han agreed.

He tousled her hair and tugged on the animal ears. Leia sat down next to them and handed him the comb with a sigh, arching her brows lightly.

“She only likes it when you do it,” she murmured.

Han smirked and pulled the hood off Amidala, and she sat down in his lap patiently, tilting her head back for him to draw the dangles out of her hair. Han struggled with a particularly difficult knot, and Leia leaned over to hep pick at it gently.

“Ouch,” Amidala informed them pleasantly. 

Leia kissed the top of her head. She tilted her head at Amidala and raised an eyebrow. 

“Didn’t you have something you wanted to tell Daddy?” she asked.

Amidala sighed thoughtfully. She turned around briskly, and knocked the comb out of Han’s hand, looking at him intently. She stared at him a long time, and then frowned and looked downtrodden. 

“I forgot,” she told Leia forlornly. 

Leia laughed and reached out for her, wrapping her up into a cradle and rocking her. Amidala kicked her feet and squirmed, trying to escape. She hated being held like a baby. Han took her from Leia in a mock rescue, and she stood on his lap again, arm around his neck.

“Oh,” she remebered, pointing at Leia. “Mama,” she said conversationally, patting Han’s hair. “Mama has baby.” She nodded at Han. “Baby,” she said. 

“You’re the baby,” Han agreed.

“No,” Amidala insisted, crouching down. 

She crawled across his lap and touched Leia’s abdomen. 

“Baby,” she said. 

“Oh,” Han said. He looked up sharply. “Oh! Yeah?” he asked. 

Leia nodded, running her hand through her hair. 

“Yes,” she said softly. She held up her hand, five fingers. “Five weeks.”

Han grinned at her. He leaned over to kiss her, placing his hand on the back of her head, and she moved closer to him, pulling Ami into her lap. Amidala stuck her hand up between them, sticking her fingers in Leia’s mouth.

“Stop,” she ordered, whining. “ _Stooppppp_.” 

Han grinned and ruffled her hair, looking down at her pointedly. 

“Hey, so it won’t be just you anymore, huh, baby?” he asked. 

Amidala shrugged, looking at him thoughtfully.

“She’s going to take your lead,” Leia said dryly. “I told her and she said ‘Tell Daddy.’ As if you decide if we get to keep it,” she laughed. 

Han nodded seriously at Ami. Amidala sighed at him. Han smirked and looked at Leia gleefully. 

“Maybe the next one will like you best,” he teased. 

Leia elbowed him gently. 

“Ami, you like both of us equally, don’t you?” she asked.

Amidala pulled her hood back up and blinked at them, scrunching her nose.

“Bacca,” she decided blithely. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**_in which:_ Jaina Solo is born**

* * *

 

 

 

Han’s boots clicked against the pristine med center floor as he walked down the hall, trying to stifle a yawn. He’d been up for what felt like an eternity – though it had been roughly two days – and he was exhausted, but he kept himself away by aggressively reminding himself that there was no way he was as tired as Leia. 

Clinging to his shoulder, Amidala’s head swiveled as she looked around, eyeing her surroundings suspiciously. She tapped her foot rhythmically against Han’s back and twisted one of her fingers in his hair, pulling gently. 

“Daddy,” she piped up, drawing the word out musically.  “See Mama?” 

He nodded, stifling another yawn – everything had finally been settled enough for him to step out and make a quick trip home to relieve Luke of his babysitting duties, pick up Amidala, and bring her with him back to the med center. 

“You excited to meet your new sister?” he asked gruffly. 

Amidala continued lightly kicking him.

“No,” she answered blithely. 

Han grinned – it was her usual response, not only to anything regarding the addition of a new baby, but to anything in general, lately. It had gotten so frequent that Han and Leia weren’t even entirely sure she knew what the word meant. 

Han ran his hand over her back, pausing at a split hallway and frowning. He shook his head, unsure for a moment which corridor to go down. 

He remembered after a moment, and strolled down that way, recognizing the halls – he’d been pacing them frantically a few hours ago. Their second baby had taken twice as long as Amidala to make an appearance, and they had barely had a moment to enjoy it before some of the things monitoring Leia had started shrieking and the medics had banished Han to the hallway amidst a lot of shouting. A nurse had come out with the new baby, whisking her to the nursery, and hurriedly and earnestly sworn to Han that she was sure it would be okay, they were doing what they could – 

He swallowed hard, shaking thoughts of doom and gloom away; everything was okay. The baby was perfectly fine, and the medics had pulled Leia through whatever complication had threatened her – he still wasn’t sure what it was, as he’d only been half listening when they explained it, too eager to get back in the room and see with his own eyes that she was okay. 

“Mama’s _really_ tired, okay?” Han said, catching Amidala’s eye. “You’ve got to be gentle.”

Amidala nodded, and grabbed Han’s face, puckering her lips at him and scrunching her nose cutely. Han grinned, and turned towards a door, and opened it slowly. 

He peeked in, making sure Leia was still awake – she was, mobile infant crib hovering at her side. She had one hand inside of it, resting on the baby’s stomach. She still looked a little too white, in Han’s opinion, but she was fine, and that’s what mattered. 

He closed the door behind him, venturing into the room with their two-year-old. 

Amidala stopped kicking him, but continued playing with his hair, twisting her small fingers at the nape of his neck. She looked across the room for a moment, and then brightened.

“Hi, Mama,” she greeted. She lifted one hand and waved. “Hi!” 

“Hi,” Leia replied, sitting up. She held herself up on her elbow, and Han glared at her, crossing the room quickly and sitting down. 

“You,” he ordered, narrowing his eyes, “lie down.” 

Leia sighed. 

“It was only some blood loss,” she mumbled, obediently relaxing back. She extended her hand and placed it protectively on the side of the crib. “She’s asleep,” Leia informed him, shifting her eyes to Amidala. “Did Daddy tell you that you have a sister?” 

Amidala shrugged. She struggled off of Han’s lap and crawled towards Leia, curling up at her side and resting her head on her abdomen lightly. She frowned, and looked up at Leia. 

“Baby?” 

“She’s there, Ami,” Han said, pointing encouragingly at the crib. 

Amidala rose up, and looked at it, eyes wide. She stretched her head a little, peering over the edge, and tilted her head. 

“You want to see her?” he asked. 

“No,” Amidala answered, laying back down at Leia’s side.

Han laughed, sharing a look with Leia. He leaned forward and picked her up gently, placing his hand on the edge of the crib and turning it towards them. He held Amidala on his knees, and she leaned back moodily against his chest.

“Look, Ami,” he said.

“Her name’s Jaina,” Leia supplied, rising up on her elbow again to watch. “Jay-nah.” 

“You lay back down,” Han ordered under his breath.

“I’m perfectly fine, Han – “

“Lay _down_.”

Leia collapsed onto her back, rolling her eyes. Han stood Amidala up in his lap and pointed, holding her loosely so she could lean forward and look down into the crib. 

“See?” he pointed out. “Jaina,” he introduced. “What do you think?”

Amidala tilted her head. She sat back. 

“No, thanks,” she said politely. 

Leia giggled hoarsely. 

“Well, there’s the verdict,” she joked lightly, “Jaina’s out of luck.”

Han frowned down at Amidala’s head, and looked over his shoulder at Leia. 

“Is this going to be a problem?” he asked worriedly. 

Leia yawned, a little unconcerned. She might be more worried if Amidala wasn’t a little jealous. Amidala stood again, and put her small hand on the edge of the crib. Han tilted his head at her. 

“She’s coming home with us,” he informed her gently. “You’ll get used to it.”

Leia shifted behind him, snuggling closer. 

“We got used to you, Ami,” she murmured, smiling. 

Amidala ignored both of them. She rocked the hovering cradle a little. Then, she took a deep breath and shouted – 

_“WAAAAAAKE UP!”_

Startled, Han yanked her hand off the crib and stared down at her. Amidala looked up at him smugly, as if she knew exactly what she’d just done – and of course, Jaina started to cry. 

Leia gave a loud, resigned sigh – she hoped that wasn’t an indication of how Amidala and Jaina were going to react for the rest of their lives. 


	16. Chapter 16

 

**_in which:_ Breha and Ben Solo Are Born**

* * *

 

 

Sitting at the foot of Leia’s med center bed, Han leaned gingerly against the small foot board, his legs outstretched in front of him. They aligned with hers, his feet stopping right at her elbow, and she wriggled her toes so they nudged against his arm. 

Han kept looking from the tiny, peacefully sleeping bundle in his arms to the fraternal one in Leia’s, unable to pinpoint if he was exhilarated or terrified. Leia rocked a little, smiling gently. The baby in Han’s arms – the boy – shifted, and started to fuss. 

Leia winced. 

“Quiet him. Han,” she requested. 

Han put his hand on the baby’s stomach and rocked him, but it didn’t do much. 

“Han!”

“What do you want me to do?!” he hissed back, suddenly panicked. 

“He’ll set her off,” Leia warned, wincing as the twin she had started to blink awake and whine as well. 

Han thought quickly, and shifted the baby from the cradle of his arms to his shoulder, holding him up and running his hand over his back soothingly. He calmed down quickly, and Leia gave him a sigh of relief, her head falling back. 

“This can’t be what we’re in for the whole time they’re babies,” Han said warily, arching a brow – the first few hours of the twins’ lives had consisted of Leia and Han frantically trying to calm them down; every time one of them was unhappy, the other was instantly distressed as well. 

Leia said it was giving her a migraine. 

“I think their connections will desensitize as they get older,” she murmured faintly. “They’ll learn control naturally, but right now it’s just sensory overload,” she said. She bent her head down to touch her nose to the baby’s forehead. “It’s all so new, isn’t it?” she asked, her voice raising in pitch. 

Han grinned at her. 

The door to Leia’s suite opened, and both of them turned their head to see Luke poke his head around the door. He smirked at them, and then opened the door wide, ushering in their two oldest children. 

Amidala skipped dutifully to the bed, having been introduced to a new sibling previously, while Jaina seemed to glue herself to Luke’s side, shuffling forward suspiciously. 

“Uncle Luke said there’s a _boy_ one,” Amidala said in her piping, authoritative voice. She flung herself at the bed near Han and peered at him curiously, her big brown eyes wide and searching. 

Han nodded at her. 

“This one,” he said solemnly, pointing. 

“Can we name him Chewie?”

Han laughed.

“His name is Ben,” he said. 

Luke beamed at him. 

Amidala looked unimpressed. 

“I want to call him Chewie,” she said bluntly. 

Luke lead Jaina forward a little more, and Leia shifted, holding out her hand to the little girl who had just been promoted to second oldest. 

“Jaina, it’s okay. They’re just babies,” she soothed. 

Luke swept Jaina up onto his hip so she could see better, and she leaned over, tiny braided pigtails swinging by her jaw. She looked down at the baby in Leia’s arms, and then glanced over at Han. 

“Who’s gonna hold me?” she asked in a small, worried voice. 

“No one,” Amidala said rudely. “You’re too big.” 

Jaina’s eyes filled with tears, and Han gave Amidala a stern look. 

“Someone picked _you_ up last night, Missy,” he reminded her shortly. 

Leia gave Luke a meaningful look, and he placed Jaina on the bed next to Leia, reaching out to take the baby from her carefully. When he had her safely, Leia reached out and drew Jaina into her lap, kissing her head. 

“Look, see?” she comforted. “You’ll still get held,” she promised. 

Jaina leaned back, and turned to look at Luke, dark eyes searching. 

“Was _I_ that little?” she murmured.

“Yes,” Han told her. “You were _smaller_ ,” he added, eyes wide. 

Jaina giggled softly. She sat forward and peered over; Luke leaned so she could see the baby. 

“Her name is Breha,” Leia said, “like _my_ Mama.” 

Jaina put her hand flat on her chest.

“Annnnnnd I’m the big sister now?” she clarified. 

“Yeah, hopefully you’ll be nicer than Ami was,” Luke joked. 

Probably unaware she was reinforcing her statement, Amidala leaned forward and tickled Ben’s foot ruthlessly, poking at his toes affectionately. She giggled when he kicked at her reflexively. 

“I’m _very_ nice,” Jaina said earnestly. She paused, and then leaned back against Leia, and looked at her seriously. “Can I hold a baby?” 

Leia hesitated. 

“Well, you can help me hold Breha,” she decided. 

Jaina was much too young to be holding anything more breakable than a stuffed animal. The little girl, though, seemed honored by that answer, and sat up, clapping her hands.

Amidala, though, quickly decided she was thoroughly bored with the entire affair. She sighed loudly, and shook her father’s knee, pinching him gently. 

“Stop having babies,” she hissed blithely. 

Luke started laughing. 


	17. Chapter 17

 

**_in which:_ The New Republic Military Has Bad Timing**

* * *

 

There was a quiet, subdued flurry of activity where there usually was not in the Solo household. Leia was not sure whether to call it late night or early morning; it was that eerie time after midnight when it was neither, and yet it was both. 

She moved quietly about the penthouse, hair woven into a braid and twisted into a knot at the nape of her neck – so loosely and tiredly done that long strands fell and framed her face, and she currently occupied herself with trying to extract one of those long strands from five tiny fingers without waking the sleeping infant. 

Han entered the nursery without turning the light on and stepped up to help her, gently taking the tiny fingers and curling them, every so carefully, until Leia’s hair was loose. He took Ben from her and held him loosely for a moment, swaying back and forth just a little, looking down at the baby thoughtfully. 

Leia stepped back, folded her arms, and watched. He pressed a kiss to Ben’s head, and placed him gingerly in the crib with his twin sister, leaning down to press his hand to Breha’s stomach for a moment. 

She watched him lean on the edge of the crib and watch them silently, transferring his hand from one of their foreheads to the other, possessive, gentle farewell touches, and she left to give him a moment.

She went to ensure he had everything he needed in his rucksack – razor, civilian clothes, communication devices and back ups – and she cleaned up the meager breakfast he’d eaten and the coffee, while halfway through the chore Jaina clambered in, sleepy and doe-eyed, to cling to her leg.  

Leia stroked her hair absently as she finished, and then picked the little girl up and held her on her hip.

Han nearly ran into her as she left the kitchen. He paused and held Jaina’s sleepy head in his hands, smiling at her. 

“Where’s Ami?” he asked.

“On the sofa,” Leia whispered, nodding at the living room. 

She followed Han in, and their oldest sat up tiredly, rubbing her eyes – Leia had woken them up specifically so they could see Han off, and though they were tired, they were earnest in their goodbyes.

“Daddy,” Amidala murmured, scrambling up and running over. 

Han crouched down and held her waist, giving her a serious look. 

“Hey, Sweetheart,” he said. “You have to help Mom with the babies, okay?” he said, asking her to promise him again. 

Amidala nodded, for once obedient and calm. She put her arms around Han. 

“I can help, I’m big.”

“I’m big,” Jaina piped up, and Leia leaned down to hand her to Han. Han held her on his knee, and patted Amidala’s shoulder. 

“You both help her,” he encouraged. 

Both little girls nodded at him.

“Daddy,” Jaina whispered, lisping sweetly. “Be careful in the fights.” 

He tapped her cheek gently.

“I won’t be in fights, Princess,” he assured her. “It’s a routine deployment.”

“That means not scary,” Amidala assured her sister. “Okay, not scary.”

Jaina rubbed her eyes. 

“Daddy,” she whined, her voice breaking.

Han ruffled her hair sympathetically.

“I want to go with you.”

Leia reached out to take Jaina. She started murmuring to her gently, and Han gave Amidala a strong wink. Amidala winked back, and kissed his cheek. She stepped back and hugged herself, and Leia let Jaina down to hug Han again.

“Okay, girls,” Leia said. 

Jaina and Amidala crawled up onto the couch, and Han came forward to give them each a kiss on the forehead. Leia rested her hand on his lower back and picked up his rucksack and handed it to him, going with him into the hall.

She took a deep breath and wrapped on arm around her middle, breathing out slowly.

Han gave her a look, and let out his breath harshly. 

“Damn,” he said. “This is hard.”

Leia smiled, running her hand across her mouth. 

“Be careful, Han.”

“I’m sorry about the timing – “

Leia waved her hand.

“We serve like any other family,” she said bravely. 

Han’s orders to the Reaches had come through at an impossibly difficult time – Luke was off at his Praxeum on Yavin, Leia had just come off maternity leave, the twins were barely three months old – but Han had been home for years, and it was time. 

“We’ll be okay, honey,” Leia said.

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her tightly and tucked his head against her shoulder – it was scarier, leaving her here with the kids. Not that he worried she couldn’t handle it, but it was difficult saying goodbye when the little girls didn’t understand the concept of the military, and they had never agreed to this life, when Leia had chosen it. 

“You better go,” Leia encouraged, kissing his jaw. “Don’t draw it out.”

She pulled back and patted his collar.

“ _Please_ stay safe, Han.”

He nodded, kissed her cheek again, and slipped out the door. Leia stood staring at it a moment, and then trudged back into the living room. She sat down on the couch with Jaina and Amidala on each side of her, and let them snuggle up, leaning back, and sighing. 

“Mama,” Jaina whispered, with her lips. “I miss Daddy.”

Leia grinned a little. 

“Hey, Jaay-nee,” Amidala piped up. “Mommy can tell us a story.” She nodded up at Leia bravely. “Daddy always is okay, right?”

Leia rubbed her shoulders.

“What story?” she asked obligingly, gently listening for the babies, in case they started crying – they sometimes sensed Han leaving, just as they sometimes cried for Leia a bit right after she left the apartment. 

Jaina gasped; she clung to Leia’s arm. 

“Ewoks!”

“No,” Amidala whined. She pulled on Leia’s elbow – “I want to hear how he saved you on Ord Mantell.”

Leia arched a brow, and raised her eyes to the ceiling.

“Oh,” she began slyly, “is that the version Daddy told you?”


	18. Chapter 18

 

**_in which:_ Carlist Rieekan Never Asked for This**

* * *

 

Carlist Rieekan had an hour left in his work day and found himself in charge of one of the Solo children. Princess Leia had brought Jaina to work with her this morning – there always seemed to be at least one miniature Solo at work, what with the parents’ busy schedules and the kids’ various activities and tutors.

In this instance, Leia had to be somewhere, suddenly, where she couldn’t take her second-oldest, and Rieekan had agreed to let her hang out in his office.

He agreed to it blithely and confidently, because he’s never tell Leia that Jaina made him only slightly less nervous than Amidala. Jaina looked so much like Han that it was disarming, but her temperament was more like Luke’s. She was, however, less terrifying than Ami, who looked like Leia, acted like Han, and also had a training lightsaber that she was entirely too cavalier with, especially when it came to Rieekan’s office curtains.

“What are you working on?” Jaina asked, sneaking up behind his chair silently.

Carlist jumped a mile.

“Stay where I can see you,” he said, edgy.

Jaina leaned on his desk next to him and peered at his papers.

“Are you going to assassinate someone?”

“That’s not what I do,” he said hastily. “I do acquisitions and planning.”

“Oh.” Jaina picked up one of his pens. “Mister Carlist?”

“Yes?”

“Mommy and Daddy are having another baby,” Jaina informed him.

“I heard,” mumbled Rieekan. Leia had informed the upper echelon that she’d need leave again and Carlist was positive Jan Dodonna still hadn’t coped with the information that there was going to be another of Han Solo’s children in the world.

“Why?” Jaina asked him solemnly.

Rieekan blinked.

“Well, I guess they like babies.”

Jaina made a face.

“But they have us. Me and Ami. Also Ben and Breha.”

“Uh, well,” Rieekan said. “I can’t explain that.” He said lamely.

Jaina frowned and put her palm under her chin.

“How?” she asked.

“How what, kiddo?”

“How are they having another baby?” Jaina asked seriously. “How are they getting one?”

Rieekan gave her a terrified look.

“Ask Mommy,” he said immediately. “Wait – no, ask your Dad,” he amended, smugly.

Jaina looked at him gloomily.

“Ami knows,” she said grumpily. “She said I’m too little to know.”

“Ask them at the dinner table,” Rieekan said seriously. “Make sure Uncle Luke and Chewie are there.”

Jaina nodded seriously.

“Okay.”

Rieekan nodded and then looked down at his paper, smirking.


	19. Chapter 19

**_in which:_ Anakin Solo is born**

* * *

 

 

Han watched Leia sleep, content to let her do so as long as possible. She had been asleep since the chief medic had returned her from her short operation, and Han was well aware it was probably her only chance to get a good, peaceful sleep for a while. 

He’d settled back into the armchair next to the bed in her suite and waited for her to wake up, occasionally leaning over to check on the baby. A nurse had brought him in about half an hour after Leia, and he’d been dozing quietly ever since, snuggled up in his little basket. 

He was their last, and while nothing had technically gone wrong during his delivery, it had just been long, and hard, and Leia was exhausted – and it hadn’t been long after that she’d had the small procedure to ensure she wouldn’t get pregnant again. 

By the time the new baby had arrived, it was late in the evening, and by the time it was a decent hour to call Chewie to perhaps bring their older kids by, Leia was in surgery – and now Han hesitated to have them here when she woke up, in case she was too tired. 

He turned and peered into the baby’s basket again, resting his hand on the side of the levitating cradle to check on him; when he looked back, Leia was stirring, hazily blinking off general anesthesia and staring at him in intent confusion until her world focused and she relaxed with a sigh. 

He leaned forward, pulling his chair forward, and grinned. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Hi,” she answered, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat and blinked, shifting her head up on the pillows. Her lips turned up a little wryly. “Am I sterilized?” 

He nodded, interlocking his fingers. 

“Doc said everything went fine,” he assured her. 

Leia closed her eyes and sighed. She shifted onto her side, turning towards him, and seemed to frown, tugging the covers around her. Han leaned closer, reaching out to touch her hand. 

“Leia, you okay?” he asked gently. 

She nodded, licking her lips. 

“I’m exhausted,” she confessed. 

She took a deep breath, and let it out very slowly – it wasn’t just recent surgery, or labour and delivery, it was the fact that this was her fourth pregnancy and her fifth child; she didn’t have the luxury of rest leading up to this. She had two toddlers and two older children and a galaxy to help run and she was so experienced at this that she’d forgotten to take as good of care of herself as she should have, because she was overconfident in her abilities to be superwoman. 

Han smiled admiringly and ran his hand over her hair. She rested her eyes for a moment, then tilted her head into his touch, and opened them to look at him. 

“Is he in the nursery?” she asked quietly. 

“Nah, he’s here,” Han said, vaguely gesturing with a movement of his shoulder. “He’s sleepin’.” 

“He won’t be for long,” Leia murmured. She started to sit up gingerly. 

“They want you to take it easy,” Han warned.

“I think I can handle holding the baby, Han.”

“Sure, Sweetheart.”

He leaned back while she fixed her pillows, and picked up the baby as gently as possible, careful not to disturb him too much. Leia had, of course, held him right after he was born, but it had been a few hours since she’d seen him. She smiled as Han bent over and placed him in her arms. He then sat down on the edge of her bed, nudging her knees over. 

Leia winced uncomfortably as she adjusted the baby into a comfortable position, and then leaned back into the pillows heavily, looking down at him silently. 

“Did he already get the twelve hour shot?” she asked. 

By Coruscant Med Center regulations, the first vaxx received was one given about half a day after birth that shielded against minor viruses an infant might pick up while at the hospital. 

Han nodded. Leia made a small, sympathetic noise. 

“Were you there with him?” she asked. 

Han nodded again, and shrugged.

“’Course,” he said. “He did okay,” he said. He held up his hand and wavered it a little. “He cried about as much as Ben, but he got over it faster than Ami.”

Leia laughed quietly. 

“I think Ami still resents us to this day,” she murmured. 

Han smirked. He leaned closer and kissed Leia’s forehead, resting his hand on her neck gently. The baby shifted and turned his head into her arm, and she adjusted it so his face wasn’t pressed into fabric. He started up a hesitant, hiccuping cry. 

“Shhh,” Leia soothed. “Anakin, stay asleep,” she suggested, resting two fingers on his forehead. He quieted quickly, and Han arched his brows.

“I thought you didn’t like doing that to them,” he said mildly – Leia’s use of the Force on their children was very rare; she generally utilized it only to sense their presence and discern their distress. 

“I don’t,” Leia agreed, hesitating. She looked over at Han almost apologetically. “I’m very tired, Han,” she confessed – again. 

His brow knit with worry. 

“That’s okay,” he said, running his thumb along her jaw. “Here – I’ll have ‘em take him back to the nursery,” he said, reaching over swiftly and pressing a call button on the side of the cradle.

Leia flushed uncertainly. 

“Well, I,” she faltered, biting her lip. “I haven’t spent much time with him. Han, they’ll think I’m – “

“They’ll think you have four kids at home,” Han interrupted sternly, “and they’ll think you’re probably pretty tired, since you were up for thirty hours negotiating a ceasefire two days ago,” he added, starting to reach for Anakin, “and they’ll think at this point, you probably know what you’re doing.”

Leia placed a kiss to the side of Anakin’s head as Han nestled him back into the cradle while the call light flashed a soothing lavender colour, alerting a nurse somewhere to come collect Anakin. Leia turned on her side and looked at the cradle, eyes heavy. 

Han ran his hand over her side, tilting his head. 

“You up for seeing the other kids?” he ventured. “I called ‘em and told ‘em goodnight,” he said, “called ‘em again to tell ‘em Anakin was born,” he added/ He shrugged. “They’re waiting to meet him, when you’re up for it.”

Leia smiled a little. She started to answer, and then compressed her lips as a nurse came in, silent and smiling, and confirmed with Han that she should take Anakin to the nurser – and she did so, whisking him away with care. 

When she was gone, Leia let out her breath, and reached for his hand. She kissed his knuckles. 

“What do you think about,” she started, swallowing hesitantly, “about – what if they just meet him at home?” she suggested. “I’ll be cleared for release tomorrow morning – it’s so hard for Chewie to wrangle them all,” she broke off, lifting her brows. 

Han smirked; he understood her point exactly. 

“You want a full night of sleep,” he guessed. 

She nodded, squeezing his hand. Han nodded right back, lifting his shoulders in agreement. 

“Yeah, Princess, seems reasonable,” he said simply. “You want me to stay here with you?” he asked. 

Leia equivocated for a moment, frowning. 

“You don’t think Luke and Chewie will mind watching them over night?” she asked – she’d like a night of uninterrupted sleep with Han, even if it was in a relatively small med center bed, but she didn’t want to take advantage of her brother, and of Chewie – 

“They’ll understand,” Han said dryly. 

Luke would, more than anything, what with his direct emotional connection to Leia. 

Leia looked relieved, but Han noticed she still seemed to feel a little guilty. He stretched out next to her on his side, throwing one arm lazily over her middle, his fully clothed body on top of the sheets incongruous next to her small, skimpy hospital-gown clad figure. Leia leaned into him, her head finding its way to his shoulder. 

Han rested his chin on her head lightly. 

“S’not selfish to get some rest, Leia.” 

She sighed in a tired sort of way. 

“I know,” she said. “Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know.” 

Han ran his hand over her stomach pointedly, as if to remind her she had every right. She nodded, letting some of the guilt go – if only because sleep was pulling at her so _demandingly_. 

Han rested one hand behind his head to prop it up, listening to Leia’s breathing soften and even out. He planned on making damn sure she got every second of sleep she could between this moment and when they took Anakin home tomorrow morning. 


	20. Chapter 20

 

**_in which:_ Jaina Solo breaks everything**

* * *

 

 

Leia blinked sleepily into her pillow, hazily wondering what had woken her up. She lay in a vague half-awake stupid, trying to determine if she needed to get up to react to the noise she was hearing.

She was sort of positive she’d been woken up by a mysterious loud noise in the kitchen, but now she heard the faint, sniffly sound of –

Next to her, Han grumbled under his breath and turned over.

“Someone’s crying,” he mumbled thickly.

He rolled over some more and threw his arm  
over Leia’s hip.

“Investigate?” he asked gruffly.

“Shhh,” Leia whispers conspiratorially. “See if it stops.”

Han tucked his forehead against her shoulder and nodded, closing his eyes.

“It’s not scared crying,” he ventured, his words muffled in her t-shirt.

Leia nodded, lifting her head a little. She squinted, tilting her head.

“Doesn’t,” Han started, yawning through his words, “doesn’t sound like Anakin.”

She shook her head - no, too mature. She felt around through the Force gently, and yawned.

“Which one is it?” Han asked.

“It’s Jaina,” she identified quietly.

She laid back down, frowning a little. Jaina was old enough to get up if she needed them. If she woke the baby up –

The distant noise stopped and Leia laid there silently a moment. Then, she sat up a little suspiciously, and Han raised his head, too. He narrowed his eyes.

“Silence?” He gripes warily. “That’s worse.”

“At least she didn’t wake the baby,” Leia murmured.

Han frowned, and then settled back down. He was tense for a moment, and then shrugged – Leia would know if something was really wrong.

She curled back up under the covers, listening sharply as Han got comfortable next to her.

“She’s fine,” he grumbled – Jaina knew to come get them if she needed them.

Their door opened abruptly and a small head could be seen as she darted around to Han’s side of the bed. Leia sat up to look, and Jaina gave her a petrified look.

“I’m bleeding,” she squeaked pitifully.

“How much?” Han asked dryly, while Leia narrowed her eyes and asked – “Why?”

Jaina plastered a sweet look on her face.

“I was trying to get a glass of water and I fell and broke something.”

Han was getting up, turning on a light. He picked Jaina up and pulled her onto his lap, lifting her knee to examine it. He grimaced.

“There’s glass in this scrape, Leia,” he earned calmly.

Leia winced.

“What did you break, Jaina?” she asked tiredly.

Jaina gave her a wide-eyes look.

“Everything on the bottom shelf.”

Han gave her an incredulous look.

“You have a plastic cup in yours and Ami’s ‘fresher!”

Jaina kicked her knee towards him earnestly.

“Daddy, I wanted a pretty glass!” she whined.  
  
Leia hung her head for a moment, exasperated, and then flung the covers back, getting out of bed.

“Tend to her knee,” she told Han calmly. “I’ll get the kitchen – you,” she said sharply, narrowing her eyes at Jaina, “are in trouble.”

“But I’m huuuuuuurt!” Jaina moaned dramatically.

But she was out of luck – at this point, they were so accustomed to mishaps and childhood injuries that even Han wasn’t reduced to a worried puddle of mush over it anymore – and Leia was much more consternation about broken glass in the kitchen than an easily cleaned and fixed scrape.


	21. Chapter 21

**_in which:_ Amidala Solo Learns Darth Vader is Not a Joke**

* * *

 

 

Weekend nights almost always turned House Solo into a den of nonsense and chaos. Leia and Han usually allowed the kids to stay up relatively late – making up for time lost with their parents during a wildly heavy work week – and they scaled back discipline, letting them tire themselves out with very rambunctious games. 

Leia was curled up on the couch, head in Han’s lap, half-sleeping through the current ruckus that was going on – some sort of contrived, extremely complex inventive battle in which Amidala was “the bad guy” and Jaina was “the Princess” – Jaina was _always_ the Princess -- and Ben was supposed to be some sort of fictionalization of Luke…and Leia had lost track of what Breha and Anakin’s assigned roles were. 

She was busy waiting for the moment when all of the kids would collectively be overcome with exhaustion and she could go to bed, too. 

“Ami, put him down,” Han growled.

“But I – “

“Now.”

“FINE.”

There was a moment of huffing, and then – 

“Ami – not on the damn – “

“Han,” Leia admonished sharply.

“Not on the – floor – Leia, I don’t know another word for damn – “

“Then just leave it out!”

“Amidala, pick him back up.”

“You said – !”

“Pick him up and put him back in his _basket_!” 

Leia opened her eyes, curious – Han had leaned forward, squishing her head a little between his knees and his ribs, and she shifted, trying to see what bad guy Ami was up to – she had Anakin in her arms, half-way between placing him in his baby seat and on the floor. 

“Dad,” whined Amidala seriously, “he’s a bomb, he’s going to go off any second – “

“Put him back!” 

Amidala sighed and placed Anakin back in his seat – with a very impressive amount of gentle aggression. She obviously had no intention of hurting the baby, but she wanted _Dad_ to know she was annoyed.

“Well, he’s going to go off and kill you guys,” she scoffed.

“Find another object to be the bomb,” Han retorted.

“Or, don’t pretend bombs are going off,” Leia added dryly.

“Listen to your pacifist mother.” 

“Mom has _two_  blasters in the bedroom!” Jaina piped up, peering at them from around the couch. She crawled around to see them as Amidala stormed off in a mighty huff. 

“Well, Mommy’s a unique pacif – wait, two?”

Han looked down at Leia, brow furrowed. 

“Where’s the second?”

Leia didn’t answer right away. She shifted her head, cleared her throat, and hesitated.

“The – there’s not two,” she said quietly, so Jaina couldn’t hear it. 

Han arched a brow. Leia glanced over at Jaina – she was occupied digging in the toybox for something of Ben’s – and Leia shifted, looking up at Han from her back. 

“The other thing just looks like a gun,” she mumbled. “Kind of. Like a training blaster. To a … seven year old. Maybe.” 

Han still looked confused.

“The thing in the bedside table, Han,” she prompted. She rolled her eyes. “You definitely want Jaina to think it’s a blaster.”

“ _Oh_.”

Han shot a wary look at Jaina.

“Why has she been in that drawer?” 

“I don’t know – I’ll move it,” Leia muttered. She closed her eyes – for the hundredth time she got that feeling of being completely unfazed by something weird the kids did or said. 

Han gave her a perturbed look, and glanced around.

“Where’s Breha?” Leia asked aloud, waiting for an answer– any answer.

“She’s hiding behind the sofa,” Han answered. 

Breha leapt up, her head appearing for a moment, then disappearing. She ran wildly around the couch and frowned, puckering her lips up at Han.

“I was going to scare Mommy!”  she burst out, in a jumble of words that he only understood because he was her father, and he lived with her daily endeavors in language building. 

“That’s not very nice,” Han said, feigning seriousness. 

Breha sighed, and clambered up onto the couch with them, ignoring the fact that Leia was already occupying Han’s lap. Leia took a tiny foot to the face, and an elbow to the neck, and she sat up with a gloomy sight, giving Breha a mildly baleful look that she made sure the little girl didn’t see. 

“You can have my lap later,” Han whispered wryly. 

Breha placed her head on Han’s chest and smiled smugly. Leia chose to lean into Han’s shoulder instead. 

Jaina ran from the room, shouting. There was some shrill giggling, Ben yelling and arguing in his half-unintelligible language with his sisters, and Leia shifted her head.

“You want me to put a stop to this?” Han asked – time to wrangle for bed time. 

“I want them so tired they sleep until LUNCH tomorrow,” Leia retorted. 

Han laughed – just as Amidala came stumbling into the room with her face half-covered. She’d pulled a huge black shirt out of Han’s closet, and was swinging her training saber around, roaring nonsense as she tried to strike at Jaina. 

“I will get you, Princess!” She vowed.

She pulled her shirt half over her head, making herself look like a black hunchback, and Han laughed at her. 

“You’re gonna fall and hurt yourself, Ami – “

“I’m being Darth Vader,” she announced menacingly. “Muaha-ha-haaa!”

Leia sat forward sharply.

“Han, put an end to it,” she ordered.

Han had already stood up and handed off Breha, his expression darkening. He shook his head, removing toys from hands, yanking the shirt gently off of Amidala, his face stern.

“That’s not a game,” he said. “We don’t _play_ Darth Vader.” 

Amidala put up her hands, confused. 

“We always play Imps and Rebs at school,” she whined.

Leia leaned forward and put her head in her hands, sighing heavily.

“They always make me be you because you’re my mom,” Amidala complained. “I’m _tired_ of being Princess Leia – “

Leia looked up – with any other child, it might be an innocent conversation, but resentment, unhappiness, in her child – her children – and associating it with Darth Vader – 

“Why can’t I pretend to be the villain?” Amidala asked Han shortly. 

“We don’t have that luxury,” Leia said tiredly. She took a deep breath and looked up at Han – Amidala was old enough for the conversation – and for that matter, Jaina probably was, too. 

Han understood her meaning, and nodded. He put his hands on Jaina and Amidala’s backs.

“Look, let us get the tinies in bed, okay?” he said, referring to the three younger ones. “Then we’ll talk.” 

He shared another look with Leia – he knew she’d probably want to consult with Luke, too, so he figured he’d take full control of bed time duty. 


	22. Chapter 22

 

**_in which:_ Han Solo is Ambushed**

* * *

 

 

Leia Organa came home to a zoo – a literal zoo. She opened the door and came in – normal. She removed her jacket, she neatly hung it up, she set down the secure brief case she carried – normal. She turned the corner and nearly stepped on a brightly coloured ball of fluff that promptly scuttled away and squeaked at her with wide, fearful eyel – _not normal._

Leia paused, taken aback, and tilted her head. It looked like – no, there certainly hadn’t been one of these in the house when she left. She stepped forward, and instead of inducing the little creature to roll away again, a second little creature peeked out from behind the wall and squealed at her softly. 

Leia stopped in her tracks and frowned, narrowing her eyes. 

“Mommy!”

Jaina leapt around a corner, managing to sweep up a tiny fluffy ball in the same motion. She leapt forward and held it up. 

“Look, his name is Luke!” 

Leia arched a brow, bending down a little to the creature’s eye level. 

“His name is Luke?”

“Yeah, he’s fluffy and kind of dumb. He rolled into a wall,” Jaina said breezily, burying her face happily in the thing. It squeaked happily at her, and gave Leia a content look. 

Leia peered past Jaina to the one on the floor. 

“And who is that one?” she asked gently. 

“Oh, that’s Ami’s,” Jaina said, “His name is – “

“Blaster!” Amidala said, leaping out and picking hers up as well.

Leia studied the scene in front of her – both children holding their own little pets – pittins, is what they were; Leia had last seen one before she left for the Senate as a teenager; her aunts had had them before Alderaan – 

She straightened, and folded her arms. 

“Where’s Daddy?” she asked pleasantly. 

Amidala, re-absorbed in her pittin, answered completely honestly – 

“He’s in the nursery because he said you’re gonna murder him.” 

Leia smiled pleasantly, patted both girls on the head as she slipped past them, and then narrowed her eyes – murder was a strong word, but she was fairly sure she had recently told Amidala that she was not responsibly enough for a pet, and she had told Jaina that she was not old enough for a pet, but of course, one of them had batted a single eyelash at Han and – 

“What the – “

Leia stopped short as she nearly tripped over – 

_another furry, squeaky, scared looking baby pittin._

Leia stared at it in disbelief long enough for one of the same colour to creep out of the nursery and snuggle up next to it, both of them looking at her in horror. Leia blinked at them in what she hoped was a nonthreatening manner, and then bent own and swooped them up into her arms – expertly, because she knew how to handle pittins. 

She gave them each a look, and then peered around the door frame into the nursery. 

Han was in there with the twins – and presumably, Anakin was in his crib – and Ben let out a thrilled gasp when he saw Leia, alerting Han to her presence. He looked up and immediately winced, to which she responded with a withering look.

She didn’t waste a moment, even as Ben – and Breha – got up to dart over to her. 

“Why are there four pittins in my house?” she asked. 

Han held up his hands in that maddening way he did when he was about to circumlocute or blame someone else or – 

“The kids, they ambushed me.”

Leia’s withering look deepened. 

“The oldest one is barely eleven,” she said dryly. 

“But cute,” Han argued. He leaned forward on his knees, snatched up Breha gently and held her up, “and this one’s even cuter.”

Leia stared at him unblinkingly over Breha’s head. 

Han sighed, wincing again, and stood up, swinging Breha onto his hip easily. He came forward carefully, avoiding stepping on Ben, and gave her a wary, apologetic look. 

“Well – Carlist was talking to them about Alderaan, and he mentioned the pittins. And it’s one of them few things from Alderaan they can get contact with, you know?” Han explained rapidly, kissing ass as fast as he could. “So I told ‘em we’d go to a menagerie and go see some, and, uh, they – there was a litter of the baby ones,” he nodded at the ones in her hands, “and Jaina wanted to get … you one, and I though that’d be nice, but Ami said you’re too busy so we should compromise and say it’s for you, but Ami gets to take care of it and be responsible – “

“Han, you sound like one of the kids.”

“Hear me out.”

Leia arched a brow.

“I … sorta agreed to that, and besides, that red pittin really liked Ami, it cried when she put it down – “

“They’re baby pittins, they cry when they blink,” Leia retorted, rolling her eyes.

“Well Ami started crying.”

“So naturally you’d have sold our entire livelihood to buy her a flower,” Leia muttered.

“Hey!”

“Ami doesn’t cry – she was playing you!”

Han scowled mildly, and shrugged.

“Look - bottom line, I couldn’t let Ami get one and not let Jaina have one.”

Leia gave him an incredulous look.

“You could have said no to all of them!”

“They were all begging!”

Leia muttered something at Han that sounded suspiciously like some cursing. 

“I had to be fair, Leia.”

Struck with a horrible idea, suddenly – 

“You better not be implying to me that there are five pittins,” she hissed, thinking of Anakin in the crib. 

She inched forward, peered in - right there curled up neatly by his feet, while Anakin sat up in the corner, playing with a rattle. Pittin. Watching Anakin peacefully. 

Leia turned to Han and gave him what could only be called a – death stare. 

Anakin tilted his head up and beamed at her.

“Mama,” he said blithely. 

Leia responded with a small smile.

“Technically, that one’s yours,” Han mumbled, shuffling up behind her. “It just really likes Ani.” 

Not wanting the children to hear and think they were fighting, or take her seriously, Leia mouthed at him, silently, but very clearly – _I am going to kill you._  

Han blanched - -but he didn’t understand; pittins imprinted. They were sensitive little things with big hearts; once he’d adopted them, they had to keep them – unless they were just cruel, and considering her past with them, Leia didn’t have it in her to be cruel to a pittin.

She grit her teeth. 

“I can’t believe you bought five pittins.” 

Han lowered his head contritely. 

“Well – “

“There are six?!”

“No,” Han insisted quickly. “No it’s just … I didn’t buy them. They just … well – “

“Spit it out, Han.”

“Amidala introduced herself to the attendant as ‘Amidala Solo, Princess Leia’s daughter.’ Then she said that you had a pittin on Alderaan. So the attendant … pretty much handed over the litter. As a gift.”

Leia’s jaw fell open – to date, Ami had never – 

“She’s realized the power of her name,” Leia said, her eyes wide with dread. “Han. We have to nip that in the bud.”

Han nodded in agreement, but Leia only narrowed her eyes at him.

“First, though, we’re going to work on you saying no to the kids,” she ordered – “ _Ambushed,_ ” she muttered to herself. She turned to one of the pittins in the crook of her arm seriously. “The man takes on a hall full of stormtroopers and can’t say no to some children,” she whispered.

But – she smiled a little, because the little fluffy creatures were sweet, and they reminded her of home. 


	23. Chapter 23

 

**_in which:_ Princess Leia Does Not Have Time for Your Sexist Bullshit**

* * *

 

“Hey, Skywalker.”

Luke, upon hearing his name, poked his head out of the engine of his X-wing – which he’d been half-heartedly working on for over an hour now. He could just call a droid to do the deed, but fiddling with the electronics helped him focus sometimes – of course, if various members of the Rogue Squadron could just leave him alone – 

“Yeah?” he asked.

Wedge hopped up a few rungs of the ladder, leaning on the seat of the ship. He grinned a little, and cocked his head.

“Wanna do a buddy a favor?” he asked. 

Luke gave him a look.

“Last time you asked me to do you a favor there was an avalanche.”

 _“Blast_ , you’ve got a good memory,” Wedge muttered. “This favor is harmless. It involves helping me, ah, charm a lady.” 

“Last time I tried helped you do that, she went home with Han anyway.” 

Wedge glowered at Luke.

“Well, no risk of that now, huh?” he retorted dryly. “On account of Princess Leia would be pretty pissed.”

Luke grinned a little. 

“ _Pretty_ ,” he agreed with a snort. “I don’t even think Han has noticed other women exist in the galaxy anymore, anyway,” he added. 

“Yeah, he’s _pathetic_ ,” Wedge snorted cheerfully. “Anyway – favor?”

Luke sighed.

“What is it, before I agree.”

Wedge took a deep breath, and then glanced down, and around. He pointed covertly, and Luke straightened up, peering around, as well – he noticed that Han himself was in the hangar, in uniform still, but standing over with General Rieekan, and he had little Amidala Solo in his arms. Luke inferred that Carlist must have brought her over from Leia’s office to have Han take her home. 

“Can you borrow Han and Leia’s baby for me?” Wedge whispered.

“ _What?_ ”

Wedge nodded smugly.

“You know Calla? The mechanic?”

Luke glared silently.

“I know she loves babies.”

“You want to lure a woman to you with a baby?” Luke snapped. “With my niece?” 

“Han won’t mind,” Wedge said breezily.

Luke shook his head.

“Yes, he will,” he pointed out. “Han doesn’t let anyone mess with Ami.” 

“He’ll let you,” Wedge retorted. “I just need her for like, five or so minutes – I’m not going to pretend to be her dad, just, y’know, so Calla can see how sweet I am with babies – “

“Have you ever even held a baby?”

“Skywalker, that’s not the damn point.”

“It is!″ Luke insisted. “Han made Gavin fill out an _application_ to hold Ami.”

“Gavin’s an idiot.”

“So are you!”

Wedge glared angrily. 

“C’mon, Luke!” he whined. “Throw me a bone! The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids!” 

Luke gave him a flat look, and shook his head. Wedge rolled his eyes.

“You _know_ Princess Leia probably _fawns_ over the way Han loves that baby,” he said pointedly.

Luke arched his brows, and grinned a little.

“Actually,” he said smugly, “Leia doesn’t think Han gets any bonus points for acting exactly like a good father should.” 

Wedge put his head down, groaning, and Luke looked over the hangar to where Han was still having a conversation with Rieekan. He watched Han shift Amidala from one hip to his shoulder, and the baby lifted her head and reached around Han’s neck to tug at his hair, which he allowed her to do without flinching – it was true; Luke had overheard Leia saying something to that effect when a reporter had asked her about how it obviously made Han that much more desirable that he was so good with kids. The reply had been something like – 

_It’s his child. Your standards for men are too low if you think it’s impressive he’s a responsible father._


	24. Chapter 24

 

**_in which:_ Han Solo is Displaced**

* * *

 

 

Leia was enjoying a nice, quiet evening; a hard-earned quiet evening. It was thunder-storming on Coruscant, and though Leia loved thunderstorms, and considered them prime romantic background music, none of her children inherited her affinity for them. 

In fact, all of her children seemed to have inherited a completely irrational stark terror of a little thunder and lightening, and so when Leia heard the first rumblings after dinner, she knew it was going to be a tiresome evening.

Bedtime was shot to hell. The storm seemed to die out just as Leia was convincing everyone to go to bed, however, an hour later it had really started to bear down, and Leia had been in bed going over some files when the bedroom door flew open and Amidala came flying in, hopping around the bed worriedly. 

Leia desperately needed to get some work done; she’d had to come home early today because Han was committed to a late night military drill, and without his help she’d had no time to handle things up until now. 

So, instead of sternly protesting and instilling some bravery in Ami, she wordlessly kicked back some covers and let her oldest climb into bed with her. 

Jaina was next. Whimpering, she scampered in, gave Leia a relieved look when she saw Ami was allowed to get in the master bed. Jaina occupied Leia’s other side, snuggling under her arm and pressing close.

“I hate it,” she murmured. “Why is the sky so angry?”

“It’s just atmospheric tension, honey,” Leia said.

“Whaaaaaat?” Jaina whined.

Leia smiled. 

“Hot air doesn’t like cold air,” she modified. 

Jaina whined and closed her eyes. She sighed.

“Ben and Breha are awake,” she informed Leia. 

“Can you hear them here,” Leia asked, tapping Jaina’s head lightly, “or did you see them when you ran past their room.”

“I saw them. Ben levitated one of the pitins in Anakin’s crib.”

Leia groaned softly. Anakin was the only child who actually did do well during thunderstorms. 

Amidala stirred and lifted her head.

“Breha just decided to climb out of her toddler bed,” she announced, scrambling up. “I’m gonna bring ‘em in here,” she decided. 

“I’ll help!”

Jaina scrambled out of bed, and Leia gave them a mildly baleful look – they could at least try to let Ben and Breha amuse themselves back to sleep – 

and, with all the noise and thunder and children scrambling, Anakin started crying, and Leia threw herself back against the headboard, sighing. Jaina came back in leading Ben and Breha by the hand, and dutifully helped them climb up, and Amidala trailed after, handing up Anakin to Leia. 

Leia took him, nestling him against her chest. She reached for the top button of her pajama top, deciding she might as well make herself useful.

“No, don’t do that!” Jaina whined. 

“He’ll go back to sleep faster if I feed him,” Leia said. “Do you want to sit here and listen to him cry?”

“No,” Jaina mumbled moodily, glaring at Anakin – she resented him for nursing because he took up all the space on Leia’s lap. 

Leia patted her shoulder before she resumed cradling Anakin. 

“Rest your head here, it’s close enough,” she instructed.

Jaina did so. Amidala laid back down in Han’s spot, snuggled up with Breha, and fell asleep – apparently thunderstorms were completely non-threatening as long as they were weathered in Mom and Dad’s bedroom. 

Ben crawled up over Leia’s knees and sat on them, eliciting a wince. She grit her teeth, but managed to smile at him. He crawled up further and put his hand on Anakin’s head gently. He beamed at Leia. She blew him a kiss. 

It wasn’t very long before all of the children were asleep, including Anakin, whom Leia had placed neatly in her lap, and she was sitting up against the headboard listening to the thunder with her eyes closed. 

She must have fallen asleep, because when she awoke, the storm was over, and Han was moving around in the dark, changing out of his uniform and sliding on pajamas. He strolled over to his side of the bed, and looked around, amused, and then started to pull the cover off of Amidala.

“No,” Leia said quietly, glaring at him. “Go sleep in the nursery.”

Han gave her an affronted, outraged look.

“I didn’t do anything!” he hissed back immediately. Then he narrowed his eyes and held up his hands. “Did I? What did I do?”

Leia almost laughed at his immediate assumption that he’d screwed up some how, but she stifled it. 

“Don’t wake them up,” she said, every so quietly. “They’ll never go back to sleep,” she said, her expression pained. “You’re out of luck tonight.”

Han looked incredulous. 

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed, too!”

Leia gave him a serious look.

“Fine,” she whispered, “if you can get in this bed without waking a single child up, you can sleep here.” 

Han smirked, and started to give a smart retort, and then he leaned back and hesitated. He took stock of the situation – Amidala had her arm around Breha, so he’d wake both of them, most likely. Waking Breha would instantly wake Ben, or vice versa, and Jaina had her hand on Anakin’s stomach so – 

Han gave her a gloomy glare, leaned forward to kiss her temple, and nodded in defeat. 

Leia gave him a half smile as she watched him go, and then leaned her head back against the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. She probably had two more hours of peaceful sleep before – 

“Mom!” Jaina was suddenly hissing an excited whisper in her ear. “Was _DADDY_ just in here?”

Leia sighed. She should have known better. 


	25. Chapter 25

**_in which:_ The Solo Family Gets Ready for an Event**

* * *

 

 

Halfway through getting everyone ready to go, Leia realized her own hair was still only half-braided up, and she’d forgotten to sweep her lipstick across both lips, so only the upper one was painted red. She noticed because she caught sight of herself in a mirror while rushing down the hall to try and find where she had left her curling wand. 

“Mom,” Jaina was wailing in the throes of pre-teen agony. “My hair is going to colllllaaaaappppseeee if you don’t hurry!” she whined.

Leia scowled as she rummaged through her counter for the damn thing, and smirked a little when she heard Han retort, rather loudly, from his place in the kitchen with the twins –

“When I was your age, the galaxy was collapsing.”

Jaina let out a massive groan, and Leia envisioned her mouthing off silently. 

“Amidala!” Leia yelled, returning down the hall to get back to work on Jaina’s hair. “Amidala, take that tunic off and put on the dress you were told to wear,” she ordered. 

She heard a closet door slam.

“How did you know I was – “

“I have eyes in the back of my head,” Leia muttered, switching to Jaina immediately. “Okay, listen – I’m sending Ami in here to finish this; I have to go make sure the boys are dressed.”

Jaina looked horrified.

“Last time she curled my hair with a lightsaber,” she squeaked.

“Well,” Leia retorted, “we caught her before she cut it all off – you’ll be fine,” she said brightly, kissing her daughter’s head. 

Out in the hall, she took Ami’s shoulder and shoved her towards Jaina’s bathroom. 

“Do her hair, and do it nicely.”

“How?”

“Something traditional to Naboo,” Leia said.

Amidala, scowling in her robe – still annoyed that she had to wear a dress to this function – stormed off to do so without much complaint. 

Leia grit her teeth – any other event, she’d leave the kids at home – she’d never taken all of them to one formal function at once; Jaina like to go, and Breha was starting to ask after them, but Amidala only went when required by custom and Ben wasn’t well behaved enough – and Anakin – she couldn’t even begin with that little tornado – 

But  Luke’s academy was being honored, and the ball was for the first Jedi Class he was graduating, and it was important, and all of Leia’s children – save Anakin – were students, so she had promised – 

“You’re too young for lipstick,” Han was saying to Breha, as Leia darted into the kitchen. 

He was letting her snack on a nutrition bar, because she was so picky it was unlikely she’d eat anything at the banquet. Leia held up two slips of cloth.

“Put these on the boys,” she ordered.

“I’m not wearing a tie!” Ben whined from the living room, slouching from the couch onto the floor and wrinkling his clothes. 

“Yes, you are,” Leia retorted, pointing at her husband. “See, even Daddy’s wearing one.” 

“But he looks dumb,” whined Ben, kicking his feet. 

Han looked affronted. He started to retort, and then he whipped around at something, grabbing at the back of his belt. 

“Anakin,” he barked at the youngest, narrowing his eyes. “What was that?”

“What?” Leia asked, frazzled.

“He hit me with something.”

Leia swooped down on the little boy, eye-level, narrowing her eyes. 

“Did you hit Daddy?” she asked.

Anakin grinned at her. He tucked his back against a counter and shook his head. 

“Anakin, show me what’s behind your back,” she ordered.

He hesitated a moment, and then pulled out Ami’s training ‘saber. Leia confiscated it, tucking it into the sash of her robe she stood up and looked around, placing a hand to her forehead.

“Ben, Anakin – there as good as it gets,” she said, “just get their ties on – Breha, you go have Ami touch up your hair a little.”

Breha hopped off the counter she was sitting on and hurried off, munching on her nutrition bar, probably getting crumbs on her dress. Han picked up Anakin and tied a tie on him real quick, sharing a grimace of commiseration. He ruffled the kid’s hair, put him back on the ground, and sent him off to play with Ben. 

“What still needs to be done?” he asked seriously, turning and looking at his distressed wife – Leia didn’t like the kids in public, anyway, but getting all of them out – and hoping they’d all behave – was a nightmare she was unprepared for. 

She gestured wildly at her hair, a long look on her face, and Han grinned charmingly, stepping forward. He came to stand behind her, and gathered the still loose strands in his hands.

“I got it,” he promised her smugly, leaning back into the counter and pulling her against him. He bent his knees a little so she could rest back on him for some support, and started to weave her hair – nothing too ornate, but after all these years, he was pretty familiar with most acceptable simple-but-gala-worthy styles. 

“What would I do without you?” Leia sighed appreciatively.

“Well,” Han said dryly, “you’d have less kids,” he pointed out, snorting.

“Less?” Leia quoted. “Am I to understand you think one of them’s not yours?” 

“I don’t like to claim Ami sometimes,” Han joked. 

As if on cue, Ami walked in looking matter-of-fact, and put a hand on her hip, looking at Leia seriously.

“Can I wear Dad’s spare blaster to this thing? I hate politicians.” 

Leia blinked at her a moment, and then tilted her head up at Han, giving him a pointed look. He grinned proudly, and Leia arched an eyebrow – one hundred percent Solo, that one. 


	26. Chapter 26

**_in which:_ Princess Leia is a Smuggler's Slut**

* * *

 

 

 

“Okay,” Leia said quietly, placing one hand on her hip and leaning against the counter. “What happened?” she asked calmly. “What’s going on?”

“I had to pick her up from school,” Han said, glancing over his shoulder. The baby was in bed, and Amidala was minding the twins – which meant he and Leia had probably a grand total of five minutes before Amidala “minding them” turned into one of them wandering away and the other starting to cry while their sister harassed Uncle Luke through the Force. 

“Early?” Leia said.

“Yeah, they were holding her for discipline issues,” Han explained – 

“Jaina?” Leia hissed, still having a difficult time believing it – her nice, meek little Jaina, purely blessed with Luke’s kind and gentle disposition? 

She’d come home to find Jaina in a subdued, stubborn time-out in her room, and Han had said he had it under control, so Leia let it rest until after they all had dinner – through which Jaina was silent and moody. 

Han folded his arms.

“What was she … ?”

“Fighting.”

Leia’s jaw dropped.

“Jaina?” she repeated.

Han nodded emphatically.

“I didn’t believe it either,” he muttered, lifting his shoulders, “and, apparently, she told the other little girl to go fuck herself.”

Leia put her hand to her chest.

“You have to be kidding me,” she hissed. She shook her head sharply. “She – no. She – You are _kidding_ me, Han.”

He shrugged a little vaguely. He hadn’t believed it, but he’d restrained himself around her teachers because Jaina was in a fancy private school, for one, and Han always felt slightly out of place there – but he also didn’t want to be that Dad who thought his kid never did anything wrong – 

Except it was _Jaina._

“What the hell happened?” Leia asked, exasperated. “And where did she hear that word– “

“You,” Han accused wryly. 

“I do not say the ‘fuck’ word in front of the children.” 

Han gave her a skeptical look, and Leia glowered at him, deciding to re-hash that argument later – and yell at him a little for swearing around the kids, because it was definitely his fault. 

“She wouldn’t tell me what happened, she wanted to talk to you,” Han explained. “So, I told her to go to her room.” 

Leia drummed her fingers on the counter. She sighed, and then tilted her head.

“Jaina Mazicia,” she called. “Please come in to the kitchen.”

“Is Jaina in trouble?” Amidala yelled smugly.

Leia arched a brow at Han.

“No, _you_ are,” Han yelled back flippantly.

Leia gave him a look – not exactly the response she had been trying to elicit from him with the arched brow. 

“Ami, watch the twins,” he ordered. 

“But Dad, if Saint Janey is in trouble I want to see it.”

“Stop yelling, the baby is alseep.”

Leia smacked Han on the arm with the palm and then the back of her hand, glaring at him in disbelief.

“You stop yelling, too.”

“You yelled for Jaina!”

“I,” Leia broke off. She put her hand to her forehead. “We need to sell some of them,” she muttered sarcastically. 

“Are you going to sell me?”

Han turned, and Jaina moped into the kitchen, looking morose and glancing up at them. She looked at Leia sadly, and then ran forward, putting her hands on her mother’s hips.

“I know it was a _Sith_ thing to do, but – “

Leia touched her cheek gently.

“Oh, hardly,” she soothed. “Janey,” she said, taking Jaina under the arms and hosting her up onto the counter, so she was level, and seated between herself and Han, “just tell me what happened.” 

Jaina kicked her foot.

“Making mistakes doesn’t making you a Sith, honey,” Leia said, coaxing her. 

“I pushed her on purpose, Mom.”

Han made a noise that sounded like a laugh, and turned away a little, composing himself. He looked back at Jaina with a stern look, and both of them waited. 

“Maxa is always mean to me but I ignore it,” Jaina said, “so she came to school today and was mean about you and Daddy so I pushed her in the dirt and told her to fuck off.”

Leia put her finger on Jaina’s mouth sharply.

“ _Do not use that word_ ,” she said flatly, with no mirth on her face – completely no-nonsense, and Han actually managed not to snicker, so Jaina’s eyes widened, and the order was reinforced. 

Leia continued to fix her with a commanding look for a moment, and then she lowered her hand.

“Alright, so you were protecting people you loved,” Leia said. “Well, we all want to do that,” she went on, diplomatically, “you’ll just learn to walk away from some things.”

“Only some things?” Jaina asked.

Leia hesitated. 

“Jaina, there are a lot of nuances here, but if someone is saying mean things, you have to learn to ignore it. I know it’s hard. Believe me,” she said, “but it will just take practice. Now,” Leia paused, “if someone physically hurts you, _you do not have to take it._ You have my permission to defend yourself.”

“I was defending you,” Jaina said meekly.

Leia ruffled her hair.

“I can defend myself,” she said. “You just ask Daddy.”

Han nodded seriously. He tilted his head. 

“Who’s Maxa?” he prompted. “And what’d she say about us, anyway?”

“Maxa Sindian,” Jaina muttered.

A withered look crossed Leia’s face – 

“She’s one of the Elder House daughters, second tier title,” she reminded Han. 

Han shrugged. He didn’t keep up.

“Maxa said Mom was a smuggler’s slut,” Jaina repeated.

Han almost choked, widening his eyes in outrage. 

Leia, however, laughed.

“That’s an old one,” she mused, delighted. “They stopped calling me a smuggler’s slut ages ago,” she remarked casually, as if reflecting on an amusing period in her life – a time directly after her wedding, as it were, in which several daughters of the Old Houses had favored that nickname. 

“What’s it mean?” Jaina asked.

Han’s brow furrowed.

“You don’t know what it means?”

“Han,” Leia hissed, “she’s seven.” 

“Janey, why’d you push the girl if you don’t know what ‘slut’ means?” Han asked, confused.

“I pushed her because she called _you_ a smuggler!”

Han bit back a grin, and turned to look at Leia gleefully.

“She doesn’t even care that they called you a slut,” he laughed, shaking his head. 

Leia rolled her eyes. Jaina grabbed her hand.

“What does it mean?”

Leia sighed.

“It means I love your dad,” she said frankly. 

She turned to Jaina. 

“Listen, honey,” she said. She smiled a little. “Maxa Sindian is going to think she’s won now. She’ll think she’s found the right button to push. So you know what you do, if she ever calls me a smuggler’s slut again?” 

Jaina looked at Leia earnestly, and shook her head. Leia kissed her forehead, and patted her knee with a firm hand, fortifying her. 

“You say, ‘I know.’”

Jaina looked confused, and bit her lip. She smiled after a moment, and nodded slowly. Leia kissed her forehead again, and then helped her down off the counter.

“This is your one pass,” Leia warned. “If there is a recurrence of discipline issues at school, there will be consequences.”

“That means you’ll be in trouble,” Han added. 

Jaina nodded. She turned to go – and Leia called her back.

“Jaina – where did you hear the bad word?” she asked, shooting Han a look – for curiosity’s sake, she wanted to see which one of them got saddled with the accusation.

Jaina blinked thoughtfully, and then gave them a look as if it were obvious.

“Uncle Luke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Carrie Fisher and Billie Lourd.


	27. Chapter 27

 

**_in which:_ Everyone Gets Thrown Up On**

* * *

 

Han kept hearing a soft, eerie _thump_ in his sleep. That is, until it became clear he wasn’t asleep anymore, just hazily waking up, and still hearing the _thump._ He blinked a few times, shifting his head to glance at Leia – she appeared to be fast asleep. 

He heard the _thump_ , and the covers on him slid sharply towards the edge of the bed, and he furrowed his brow, yawning. 

“Han,” Leia murmured in a sleepy whine. “Stop it,” she groused, yanking the covers back towards her. 

Han frowned and lifted his head more, pushing up on his elbows. He leaned to the right and looked down over the edge of the bed – and nearly leapt out of his skin when he found the culprit of the _thump_ ing – and the covers snatching, he presumed. 

Breha was clinging to the quilt, one of her feet on the ground, and the other wedged in to the mattress, trying to hoist herself up on her parents’ tall bed. He figured the thump noise was her feet hitting the ground every time she lost her grip and fell. 

Han blinked his eyes a few times, wondering why she was out of bed, and intent on going mattress spelunking. 

She looked at him with wide eyes, and Han sat up, reaching down to help her up. 

“C’mere,” he mumbled, stifling a yawn. 

She grabbed one of his hands tightly and he easily lifted her onto the bed, catching her with both hands and standing her next to him. He rubbed his jaw and brushed his hands over his eyes tiredly. 

“Wha’s wrong?” he asked thickly. 

“I didn’t wanna wake you,” she whispered earnestly. 

Leia rolled over.

“What’s wrong?” she repeated, immediately alert. 

Breha looked stricken.  

“I didn’t wanna wake you!” she said insistently. 

She put the heels of her palms to her eyes and sat down, bowing her head. Leia sat up, her lips pursed quizzically.

“Breha, what’s wrong?” she pressed. 

“I don’t feel good,” Breha moaned. “I can’t _sleeeeeep_.” 

Han put the back of his hand to her forehead for a moment, pressing lightly. He shook his head, and then tucked his hand under her pajama shirt for a moment, feeling her back with his palm. He turned to Leia and shook his head with a small shrug – she didn’t feel warm. 

Breha rubbed her eyes. 

“Ben is sleeping loud,” she complained – _snoring_ , Leia mouthed at Han, amused. Little as he was, Ben really could snore – he and Anakin both. 

Breha twisted her fingers together.

“I want to sleep here,” she whispered. “I was tryin’ to sneak in quiet.” 

Han leaned forward and kissed her cheek, Shaking his head, he started to get up, swinging her off the bed and onto his hip. 

“I’ll go turn Ben on his side,” he said. “You can sleep in your room – “

He started to remind her that it wasn’t fair for them to let her sleep in their bed when their general rule was to put all five back in their proper beds or else they’d never get a moment alone – 

He didn’t get through the speech though. Breha leaned over and threw up – mostly on the floor, but he wasn’t clear of the damage, either. 

Holding her, he leapt away from the bed with grimace, checking the trajectory. 

Leia was out of bed in an instant, turning a lamp on. She ran around the bed to grab Breha, taking her into the bathroom. She gave Han an apologetic look, and he sighed and shrugged.

He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor with the mess – and then he threw a scowl after Leia; typical Princess, deciding to swoop in on comfort-the-sick-kid-duty instead of clean up duty – 

He heard Breha start wailing in the bathroom. 

“Breha, the sink is right there!” Leia cried, exasperated.

“I’m sorrrrrrry, Mommy!” she cried pitifully. 

Han went in to investigate, and Leia turned to look at him, wiping her hands with a towel, and a grimace on her face – Breha was two for two. Han bit back a grin, and Breha opened her mouth miserably, waiting for someone to give her some water. 

“Here,” Han sighed, resigning himself to whatever nightmare virus was about to take down the kids one by one. “I’ll get her some mouthwash.” 


	28. Chapter 28

**_in which:_ Amidala Solo Finds Out Some Unfortunate Truths**

 

* * *

 

 

“Dad?”

Han glanced over his shoulder at the word, looking up from the program he was re-calibrating on the _Falcon’s_  control panel. He arched his eyebrows to indicate he was listening and then turned back.

“Can I ask you something?” Amidala ventured, scuffing her foot. against the floor.

She leaned into the doorway, watching him work. He glanced back at her again, pausing this time. 

“What?” 

“Will you promise to answer me honestly?” 

Han turned towards her, somewhat alarmed. He hesitated a moment, and then nodded.

“If I can,” he answered warily. He sat up and leaned back, pointing to Chewie’s chair – “Sit down.”

Amidala hopped over, curling up in the oversized, modified seat. She tucked her legs under her and tilted her head at him, and Han looked back, unsure what he was about to be faced with. Amidala cleared her throat as if she had rehearsed all of this. 

“What happened to Mom on the Death Star?” 

Han blinked – whatever he had been expecting, it definitely wasn’t that. He tilted his head, expression guarded, and Ami looked back at him with her dark eyes, curious and calm. 

He reached up and ran his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck tensely. 

“Why’re you asking?” he answered neutrally. 

Amidala tugged on one of her braids.

“We were learning about the Galactic Civil War in school,” she murmured, “and Darth Vader, and Grand Moff Tarkin, and my teacher said they tortured her and they blew up Alderaan because she wouldn’t tell them rebel secrets.” 

Han sat back, rubbing his jaw. He let his hand fall to his lap and looked at his daughter silently, trying to decide if he was angry about the history lesson – but he wasn’t sure he could be; the kids were going to learn about the facts of the past in school, and technically, what Amidala had been told was right. 

He just wished his kids weren’t constantly hearing a hundred different versions of their family history from a hundred different people. 

“Dad?” Amidala prompted. 

Han crossed his arms and leaned back. He nodded slowly.

“Yeah, that happened,” he said flatly. 

Amidala rubbed ner nose nervously. 

“But I thought,” she said. She looked at Han quizzically. “You told me Darth Vader was her real father.”

Han held up a hand gently.

“No, we told you he was her biological father,” he corrected. “Her father,” he said, and then pointed firmly, “and your grandfather, is Bail Organa.” 

Amidala shrugged at him – she had never met either one of them, so what did the distinction mean to her? She tilted her head, leaning it on the cushions. 

“But he tortured her?” she asked. “He was her dad?”

“He was,” Han started. “No, he wasn’t, he – “

“His blood is the same?” Amidala interrupted. 

“Ami, Mom doesn’t want you to call Darth Vader her dad.”

“I know,” Amidala snapped, “that’s not what I’m trying to ask, I just don’t have, um, I’m not – I’m a kid, I can’t talk as well as Mom.”

Han smiled a little. Amidala blew out a breath in frustration.

“How could he torture her if he was related to her?” she demanded. “Did he know?”

Han rubbed his forehead, his smile fading. 

“No, not when he did it,” he muttered. He shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter. People shouldn’t torture people,” he said bluntly, “and he hurt your Mom pretty badly.” 

“ _What_ did he do?” Amidala asked. 

Han sighed. He looked down at his hands, and then held them up, palms towards Amidala with an earnest look on his face.

“Sweetheart, I’m not going to tell you,” he said, gentle but firm. “You don’t need to have any details to know he was a bad man, and he ran a bad Empire,” he said. “Alderaan alone should be enough.”

Amidala twisted in the chair a little, twisting her fingers around her braid. She turned her head away. 

“I don’t understand him,” she whispered. 

“I don’t either, kid,” Han agreed simply. 

Amidala untucked her legs and sat forward, swinging them out of the chair and kicking her ankles together. 

“ _You_ wouldn’t ever hurt me, right?” she asked. “Or Janey or – “

“No,” Han said sharply, shaking his head. “ _No_ , Amidala. I promise.” 

She pointed to her chest.

“Is there evil in us?”

Han shook his head again.

“No,” he said hoarsely. He held his arm out. “C’mere, honey.” 

Amidala hopped out of the chair and shuffled forward, dipping her head instinctively for a forehead kiss. Han bestowed it, and hugged her, resting his cheek on her head briefly. 

“You know who can help you understand some of this?” he asked quietly. “Uncle Luke. He understands your Force stuff, okay?” he encouraged. He tickled Amidala’s side lightly. “I’m sorry I don’t.” 

Amidala stepped back, nodding her head. 

“I’ll ask him,” she said, eyes widening, “oh, they said he cut of Uncle Luke’s hand, too – “

“Yeah,” Han said heavily. “You got a rough deal with family, huh?” he joked.

Amidala shrugged. 

“I like all of you,” she said pointedly. “Even Ben and Breha and Anakin. Sometimes. Maybe.” 

Han laughed a little, and Amidala smoothed her hair. 

“I’m going to go play in the turret,” she informed him. She paused. “You don’t have to tell Mom about this. I don’t want to make her sad.”

Han smiled dryly.

“Well, I have to tell her you asked about Vader, alright? I don’t keep secrets from Mom.”

“But don’t make her sad,” Amidala said.

“I won’t,” Han assured her. “Hey, I’m pretty good at making your mom happy,” he promised. 

Amidala blinked at him. 

“Ew,” she said flatly. 

She wriggled away, and glared at him. 

“ _Bye_ ,” she snapped out, rolling his eyes – Han watched her skip off, as always, amazed at the way kids went from topic to topic, and bounced around, and bounced _back –_ and worried, as he and Leia almost always were, about the burden they’d placed on their children. 

He looked after her and then narrowed his eyes, abruptly remembering the last time Amidala had been trusted to play “pretend Rebel” in the gun turret – 

“Hey,” he yelled suddenly, sitting up, “Ami, if you fire one of those guns again you don’t want to know what’ll happen!” 


	29. Chapter 29

**_in which:_ Han Solo is a Very Good Father**

* * *

 

 

 

Leia woke up slowly, lazily – a rare occurrence these days. She shifted, lifting her head slightly, and then rolled onto her back and turned her head to the side to glance at her alarm chrono – she had an hour until the day started. 

She yawned and sat up a little supported on her elbows. Her brow furrowed – she ought to have been woken up by a baby, by this hour – 

She looked to her left and found Han sitting up next to her, his head tilted back against the headboard. He seemed to be asleep – his eyes were closed, at least – and Anakin was asleep against his shoulder, one small hand curled up and resting at the base of Han’s neck.

Leia smiled softly and rolled over gingerly, laying back down and watching them. She hadn’t even heard Anakin start to fuss – he must not have made too much noise, or the distress signals would have woken her immediately. 

Han supported Anakin with one arm and rested his hand on the back of his head with the other – and Leia slid her arm under her head, a feeling a little sheepish regarding the fact that she still thought Han was so unbelievably attractive with a baby sleeping on him even though this was their fifth one – 

Anakin stirred, shifting his head and blinking hazily, and Leia sat up gracefully, moving closer and leaning over to gently pry him away from Han. 

“Good morning,” she murmured at him, holding him up and kissing his nose and then shifting him into her arms in a cradle. She reached for the buttons on her pajama top, pushing them loose with one hand and opening her eyes wide at Anakin. “Hi, baby,” she whispered. 

Han turned his head, rolling it on the headboard.

“Hmm,” he mumbled. “Mmm. Hey. Mornin’.”

She looked up at him, shifting her arms and pressing Anakin’s head against her breast so she could pre-empt his early morning crying – let the other kids sleep in a little later. 

Her brow furrowed.

“Was he okay?” she asked, rocking Anakin a little.

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah,” Han muttered tiredly. “Yeah, uhh,” he grumbled thickly, blinking. “I caught…Ami and Jaina in the kitchen, tryin’ to sneak snacks,” he noted. “Ben was scared of…somethin’ he saw outside, I dunno, snake or somethin’,” Han went on, “so I stayed in there with him ‘til he went to sleep,” he shrugged. “Figured Anakin would start cryin’ at some point so I just brought him in here so you wouldn’t have to get up when he was hungry.”

Leia smiled, though her eyes widened a little in disbelief.

“I didn’t hear…any of that,” she said, awestruck. She wasn’t always the first to know something was up – if Ben had been scared, but Han was already there, Ben wouldn’t have reached for her though the Force, and if she was dead to the world she wouldn’t have checked on him – and Ami and Jaina could easily dampen their mischief if they didn’t want her to catch them at something – 

“Have you been up all night?” Leia asked softly, stroking Anakin’s hair. 

Han yawned. He said something vaguely incoherent and then shifted. He laid down, curled over at his waist, and laid his head in Leia’s lap, wrapping his arm around her legs. He sighed, exhausted, and she smirked at him silently, sharing a look with Anakin. 

“He’s a good one,” she told him in a whisker. “Mm-hmm,” she noted seriously. “He’s a good dad.” 

Han yawned again, burying his head in her lap, and Lea moved her hand down to stroke his hair – he really was, easily a better father than half the men she worked with, ten times better than anyone had skeptically thought he’d be – she’d never doubted he would be, though. 

Not once. 


	30. Chapter 30

 

**_in which:_ Ben Solo is in Mysterious Distress**

**Part 1/2**

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t very often – in fact, at this point, it was almost never – that Han called her away from work to help him handle something with one of the kids, so Leia was very worried her entire trip home. She was more worried when she got to the door of their apartment and heard muffled crying through it. 

“Han?” she asked, getting inside quickly. 

She found him sitting on the edge of the sofa with Ben in his lap, and she hurried over, bending down closer to him. Han looked up at her, and Leia rested her hand on the back of Ben’s head, trying to make herself heard over Ben’s aggressive crying. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Han answered, shaking his head. Ben had been clinging to him and crying in increasing distress for the past hour, and Han hadn’t been able to identify anything wrong with him. “I think he’s getting sick,” he added. "It started out of nowhere. They were just playing. I don't see any injuries." 

Leia stroked Ben’s hair, searching their connection. He was just a jumble of distressed, scared energy.

“Well, he’s in pain,” she identified. “What…started this – where are the other kids?” she asked rapidly. “Is Breha…?”

“Breha’s not acting like him,” Han said, “but she’s upset ‘cause of him,” he said. "Amidala's got them in her room. 

Leia sat down and reached for Ben, gently lifting him into her lap and leaning down to kiss his face. She brushed his hair back, and he turned to her, leaning into her and bursting into fresh tears. Han leaned forward, wringing his hands, and Leia smiled at him gently – Ben must have been going on for a while, if it had shaken Han this badly. Han was at home with them much more often than she was; he was a pro, by now. 

“Ben,” Leia said softly, trying to catch his eye. “Ben, can you use your words?” 

He gnashed his teeth and shook his head. He clutched at his ribs.

“He keeps doing that,” Han said, pointing at the gesture. “Leia, I was about to take ‘im to the Med Centre, but I can’t take all of ‘em,” he gestured wildly, and Leia nodded. 

“Okay,” she said. “Okay, well – I don’t – if his stomach is bothering him,” she put her hand to his forehead. “I don’t know, Han, maybe it’s his appendix,” she said, her breath hitching. She turned pale. “I’m not getting anything from him. He’s hurting so much he’s not thinking anything remotely intelligible.”

She hugged Ben loosely, trying to soothe him, and rested her cheek on his head. She stood up. 

“Should we call – “ Han started.

“No, I think it’s faster to take him ourselves – I’ll take him, if you – “

“No,” Han said hoarsely, reaching out to take him back. Ben clung to him tightly, biting Han’s collar for comfort. “I got it, I got it. I’ve been with him. I’ll stay with him. I’ll call you,” he said quickly. 

Leia looked a little hurt, and Han tilted his head. 

“Anakin and Breha have been asking for you, anyway,” he said. “They’re scared.” 

Leia folded her arms. She nodded, and leaned forward to kiss Ben’s cheek. She squeezed Han’s shoulder, and followed him as he went into the nursery to grab Ben’s bag. He slung it over his shoulder, and Leia stepped into Amidala’s room, where she found the rest of their children – 

“Mom,” Jaina said, her face blanched. “Is Ben okay?” 

Breha ran over and reached for Leia, her face wet with tears. Leia picked her up immediately and dried her eyes, soothing her quietly. 

“Daddy’s going to take Ben to see a doctor, okay?” Leia said calmly. 

Amidala looked at her from her bed, where she was sitting with Anakin on her lap. She blinked a few times, and then got up, standing on the bed and putting one arm on the wall for balance.

“I want to go with Dad,” she said quietly.

“Ami, the doctors do not need a bunch of people crowding up – “

“Please, I want to go, I want to help,” Ami said hurriedly, hopping off her bed. 

Leia crouched down to eye-level with her, and smiled gently. Before she could speak, Amidala looked at her urgently – 

“Mom, he doesn’t have the Force,” she whispered. “I was helping keep the babies calm in here, but I can kind of calm down Ben while Daddy pilots, _please_.”

Leia still hesitated. Jaina blinked at her, and chewed on her lip, and Leia sighed, nodding once at Amidala.

“Alright,” she said softly. 

She stood and held Breha tighter on her hip, letting Amidala lead the way out into the hall. She caught Han at the door, and nudged Amidala towards him. 

“She’s going to help you with him,” she said softly, giving him a pointed look.

Ben was still crying, digging his nail’s into Han searching for comfort, and Leia and Amidala both winced. Han reached out his hand for Ami’s, and she took his tightly, proud to be trusted.

“I’ll call you,” Han repeated tensely, waving his and Ami’s hands at the door sensor. 

Leia nodded, and Breha lifted her hand and waved it at Ben, her little face red and blotchy with worry. She laid her head on Leia’s shoulder, and Leia took a deep breath, turning her head and running a thumb over Breha’s cheek. 

“Mama,” Breha whimpered. 

“He’ll be okay, honey,” Leia soothed gently.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**in which: Ben Solo's Mysterious Distress is Resolved**

 

**Part 2/2**

 

 

* * *

 

Breha Solo was wide awake and clinging tightly to Leia’s neck as they walked down the halls of the Med Centre’s pediatric ward. Leia was being shown to Ben’s room by a quiet, mild-mannered technician, overwhelmed with relief that that Ben was okay -- even if okay in this case meant a night in the hospital. 

Amidala was tapping her foot outside the door when the nurse escorted Leia closer, and she pushed away from the wall, brightening. She laughed quietly. 

“Ben is so loopy,” she said. “He’s singing.”

Leia smiled, and turned her head to Breha.

“Hear that, honey?” she asked. “He’s all better. He’s okay.”

She ruffled Breha’s hair, and Amidala looked around.

“Did Ani and Jaina come?” she asked.

“They’re with Uncle Luke,” Leia said. 

“Ohhhh, is Jaina maaaaad?” drawled Ami knowingly.

Leia nodded -- but she still couldn’t justify bringing all of them to the hospital to crowd Ben and the staff. She chose to take Breha because Breha was Ben’s twin, and she was much more likely to calm down and sleep easy if she could touch Ben and see he was okay. 

Amidala turned and waved open the door, maturely escorting Leia in. She expected to see Ben in a child-sized med centre bed, and she did -- but she was surprised to see Han in it with him, his legs folded up at odd angles to keep his feet hanging off the edge of the short bed. 

Ben was curled in his lap, a few minor monitors attached to him. He rested his head lazily against Han’s shoulder, and waved slowly at Leia when she entered, staring at her with interest. Breha sat up straight, beaming, and waving her hand, as well. 

“Ben!” she piped up happily. “Ben,” she said, pointing, and tugging on Leia’s braid. “He’s not hurt!” she said.

Leia stopped at the edge of the bed and placed Breha down, watching her crawl up over Han and snuggle down next to her brother in relief.

“You have to be careful,” Amidala said authoritatively. She hopped around, pointing at monitors. “Don’t push Ben’s IV out, okay, Breha?” 

Han looked up over all of their heads at Leia, his face full of colour again -- relieved. Leia leaned forward and pressed her lips to his temple, running a hand over his jaw gently. 

“You’re a little big for this bed, aren’t you?” she asked quietly, arching a brow. 

Han shrugged sheepishly. 

“He looked so tiny in it,” he retorted gruffly. He nodded at the machines. “With all the wires ‘n’ stuff,” he said. He shifted his knee, resting it on the safety railings on each side of the bed. “He did good during the little surgery, they didn’t even put him totally under,” he said. 

Leia brushed her knuckles against Han’s jaw again and then lowered her hands, gripping the railing. 

“Tell me again,” she said softly. “ _What_ happened?” 

She pursed her lips -- he’d explained in such a rush on the phone, when he’d called to ask for her agreement in letting them give Ben anesthesia -- _He swallowed somethin’, or...I don’t know, just come down here when you get a chance, okay?_ \-- but she didn’t quite understand what had happened. 

Han sighed, running his hand back and forth over Ben’s head. In his lap, the twins chattered to each other softly. Amidala leaned on the bed and bowed her head. 

“Well, apparently he swallowed an earring,” he said quietly. “Doc said it might have been no problem, ‘cept it stuck him in the gut and got stuck,” he explained. “That’s why he was screaming so much. It hurt but he couldn’t explain why.” 

Leia clicked her tongue, bending down to look at Ben. She leaned forward and kissed him, touching her nose to his. 

“Poor baby,” she soothed, and then lifted her head and looked sharply at Amidala. “And how did he get and earring?” she asked firmly. 

Amidala scuffed her foot. She said nothing. Leia straightened up a little and turned to Han. He glanced at their oldest, and then cleared his throat. 

“’S my fault Leia, I wasn’t watchin’ ‘em,” he said, wincing. “I was makin’ snacks in the kitchen.” 

Leia looked back at Amidala. 

“Ami,” she said. “Do you know what happened?” 

Amidala put a hand to her face and sucked in her breath. 

“Daddy let me be responsible and watch them while he made snacks and I let Jaina play dress up with your earrings and it’s my fault -- “ she stammered. “I didn’t see him swallow it, I swear! I would have said!”

Leia rounded the bed and put her arm around Amidala, watching the twins. Amidala wiped her face, more subdued than Leia had ever seen her, so Leia just rubbed her shoulder and said nothing. Han looked about as guilty as Amidala, and Leia tilted her head at Ben, watching him lazily play a handshake game with Breha. 

“He’s okay, Ami,” Leia said, bending to kiss Amidala’s head. 

She moved around her, and towards Han’s shoulders, and leaned over and kissed his temple again, too, running her thumb along his jaw. 

“Han, you’re not perfect,” she said quietly. 

“’M sorry, Leia,” he said under his breath. “I wasn’t watchin’ -- “

“He’s okay,” Leia repeated. 

There was nothing she could ever say that would make Han feel worse than he already did -- and even if he hadn’t been watching, Amidala and Jaina were plenty old enough to hold down the fort while he fixed crackers or fruit or something for the snack. He hadn’t done anything irresponsible, as far as she was concerned. 

Amidala certainly knew better than to get into Leia’s jewelry, but this whole ordeal was probably punishment enough for that. 

Leia sighed, and tilted her head at Han. She arched a brow.

“So,” she said wryly. “Where’s my earring? And which one was it?” she asked. 

Han looked sheepish. 

“Ah -- Sweetheart, you really don’t want it back.” 


	32. Chapter 32

**_in which: _ Jaina Solo's Rambles Reveal a Scary Truth**

**Part 1/2**

* * *

 

 

 

Han was chopping vegetables in the kitchen, listening to Jaina tell him, in great detail, about her day - she sought him out and talked his ear off every evening while he cooked, and he didn’t mind. Amidala had recently stopped talking to either him or Leia unless she was asked a direct question, and it bothered Leia. She thought Ami was too young to act like a teenager.

“I got all the astrology charts correct, again, so that was fun,” Jaina listed. “And I was bad at smashball today, but that’s okay. Mr. Boskoh called me pretty again,” she said this with a little roll of her eyes, as if she was _quite_ tired of his behavior.

Han glared at her playfully.

“Who called you pretty?” He held up his hand threateningly. “How old are you again?”

Jaina giggled. She shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

“Mr. Boskoh,” she said. “My teacher.”

Han stopped chopping.

“What?” he asked. “Hang on, _who_ called you pretty?” he repeated, playfulness gone. His brow furrowed.

Jaina kicked her foot.

“Mr. Boskoh,” she grumbled. “He says it _alllllll_ the time,” she drawled. “He says, ‘Jaina, do you know how pretty you are?’” and I tell him my mom says pretty doesn’t matter,“ she went on, "and that Breha is the pretty one. And then, he tells me I’m pretty again.”

Han set down his cutlery, alarms screaming through his head. He swallowed hard and looked down at her, his face worried. 

“Does he say that to anyone else?” he asked.

“No,” she retorted. “He doesn’t stare at anyone else either.”

Han abandoned what he was doing and lifted her up, hoisting all of her nine-year-old self onto the counter. He put his hand on her shoulder.

“Has this guy ever grabbed you?” he asked carefully, keeping his voice as calm as possible. He didn't want to scare her, but there was really -- nothing good about an adult man referring to a student, of any age, really, as pretty, and certainly not if it was done repetitively. 

Jaina gave him a disgusted look at the question.

“No,” she almost giggled. “Ew!”

“Yeah,” Han said seriously. “Ew. Nah, not grab, uh," he faltered. _"Any_ touching?”

Jaina’s face fell. She looked confused.

“No,” she said. “Daddy, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he soothed quickly. “Nothing, honey,” he said patting her hair. 

She frowned and glanced up.

“Well, he does that sometimes. Pats my head. When I get an answer right.”

Han bowed his head, and grit his teeth. _No, no, no_ \-- he thought, and forced himself to take a deep breath.  Again, he didn't want to scare her, especially if Jaina wasn't bothered, and wasn't aware of the threat, but he also -- he _needed_ Jaina to be bothered. He _needed_ her to know she should have mentioned this when it first happened. And -- he felt like he needed Leia’s help with this.

“Okay,” he muttered gently. “Okay - Jaina, that’s _not_ okay,” he said.

Jaime blinked at him.

“You did it,” she retorted slowly.

“I’m your father,” Han said. “I’d never hurt you,” he said.

He frowned, and fell silent, struggling with what to say -- he didn't want to make it sound like family members never hurt children, because Jaina's own biological grandfather had been a monster, and she needed to be aware that anyone could hurt her, and she had to speak up no matter who did it. He blew out his breath slowly.

“Jaina," he said quietly, "Your teacher should not be calling you pretty and staring at you and touching you.”

Jaina shrugged.

“But he’s my teacher,” she answered in a small voice. “He's a grown up. Do I yell at him?” Jaina looked distressed -- she was quiet and mild-mannered; she didn't like confrontation unless it was specifically with her older sister. 

Han thought about it.

“You don't have to yell. You can tell him not to say it. If he doesn't stop, then you can yell,” he said. “Mom and I will back you up.”

Jaina still looked confused, and her eyes widened. 

“Is he going to hurt me?” she asked.

“No,” Han said breezily. 

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, and thought – _he won't be able to set foot in that school when Leia and I are done with him._


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

**_in which:_ Princess Leia Finds Out About Jaina's Teacher**

**Part 2/2**

* * *

 

Han was restless as Leia put the kids to bed – he’d already done his part by having the younger ones fed and ready for baths by the time she got home – and Leia looked tired, and pinched, like she’d had a bad day at work and it was taking all of her effort to be patient with the children. As much as he didn’t want to add to her load, he knew he’d be remiss not to let her know immediately what Jaina told him. 

He thought through how he was going to bring it up, but he found he didn’t really have to – Leia came into their bedroom, shut the door behind her, and folded her arms, looking at him worriedly as he sat on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Something’s bothering you.” 

Han nodded, relieved. He beckoned to her and she strode over, sitting down on the bed by his knees. 

“Yeah,” he said, without stalling. “Yeah, so Jaina’s giving me her daily rundown, earlier, while I’m cookin’, and she out of the blue tells me her teacher calls her pretty,” he said. 

Leia blinked at him slowly, and then narrowed her eyes, her face paling slightly. Han nodded angrily his jaw tightening – and relayed the entire story to Leia, making sure he reiterated that Jaina hadn’t even seemed scared, just annoyed. 

“She said she hasn’t been…he hasn’t…no one’s touched her?” Leia asked faintly. 

“She _said_ no,” Han answered. 

Leia compressed her lips, looking at him imploringly.

“You believe her?”

He nodded.

“Yeah, she’s not lying. Jaina never lies,” he said, “and y’know, she was – she didn’t get all, nervous or anything,” he said. “Seemed like she thought I was asking a real silly question.” 

Leia let out a slow breath. She crossed her arms over herself and ran a hand over her face. Her brow furrowed angrily. 

“Jaina,” she murmured hoarsely. 

“You _know_ how trusting she is, Leia,” Han said earnestly.

Leia took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment, remaining silent, and still, and after a few minutes, there was a soft knock on their door and Amidala poked her head in. 

“Yes?” she asked.

Leia opened her eyes. 

“Ami,” she said gently. “Did you know a Mr. Boskoh at prep school?” she asked – and she felt a twinge of guilt, because she didn’t remember, and Han never remembered the names of all their teachers, either. 

Amidala nodded. She rolled her eyes. 

“Was he ever inappropriate with you?” Leia asked. 

“No,” Amidala snorted. She frowned. “He always called this one girl in our class, Pralka, ‘little nymph’. It was really weird.” 

Leia ran her hand through her hair. She nodded. 

“Okay, you can go back to your room,” she dismissed softly. 

Amidala looked at her suspiciously. 

“Is he in trouble?” she asked.

“Yes,” Han said flatly. 

“Han,” Leia sighed, shaking her head and touching his arm. 

“ _Jaina_ has him,” Amidala said sharply. “Is Jaina _hurt_?”

“No,” Leia said calmly. “Jaina is fine,” she soothed.

Amidala reached up and pulled at strands of her hair. 

“Um,” she said uncertainly. “I never said anything because Pralka liked it,” she said slowly. “She acted like such a teacher’s pet.”

“It’s okay, Ami,” Leia said. “We’ll talk later. Please go to bed.” 

Amidala looked at Han for a moment, and then turned on her heel and left, leaving the door open. Leia bowed her head, placing her face in her hands and mumbling a few choice curse words. Han slid his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her arm. 

Leia lifted her head, biting her lip. 

“I have worked myself to death to make the galaxy safe for them and there are predators in their _school._ ”

Han kissed her forehead tensely. She closed her eyes tightly. 

“Han,” she gasped. “If she’d never mentioned that little thing, how long – ? What would have – ?”

“It sure as hell ain’t gonna happen,” Han said coldly. 

“That other little, though. Ami’s classmate,” Leia said quietly. “What if she didn’t have a father who listened to her?” Leia trailed off. She turned to Han and reached out to hug him tightly. “Han, you saved her life.” 

Han laughed a little,catching Leia’s braids in his hands. 

“She’s the one who said somethin’ – you’d have had the same reaction – “

“I’m not around enough,” Leia said in a clipped tone. She kissed his jaw. “Do you know how important it is that she feels like she can talk to you about anything?” 

Han smiled a little grimly as Leia pulled back.

“I don’t think it’ll last for much longer,” he said, thinking of Amidala, becoming more circumspect even at her mature eleven years old. 

Leia stroked his jaw. 

“She’s not going to school tomorrow,” she asserted. 

“Hell no,” Han agreed. 

“Can you take her to work with you? I’ll pick her up at lunch,” Leia said, “but I’m going down to talk to the Headmaster first.” 

Han looked wary.

“Should we…get a little more information?” he asked. “What if they just think it’s hearsay, or don’t take Jaina seriously?”

Leia’s eyes flashed, and she gave him a thin smile. 

“I _doubt_ they will refuse to take _Jaina Solo_ seriously when _Princess_ Leia of _Alderaan_ walks into their office with a complaint like this,” she said icily. 

Han rested his arms over her shoulders lightly, and smiled – it was usually rare that Leia threw her name around with anything involving the children; she wanted them to learn to make their own way, and earn their own respect – but when she did, it was worth it. 


	34. Chapter 34

**_in which:_ Anakin Solo Spends the Day with Mommy**

* * *

 

 

 

Leia stared at the screen of her console, her eyes narrow and a little achy from the extensive strain, reading over the final draft of one of the many treaties she was overseeing. She yawned, blinking a few times – and when she felt little hands tugging on the material of her dress around her knee, she welcomed the interruption. 

Sitting up and turning, she found that Anakin had finally grown tired of the interactive blocks he was playing with, and had ambled over to see what she was doing.

She scooted her chair back and picked him up, standing him on her lap and leaning forward to kiss his nose. 

“Mama,” he said, pointing over at the toys. “All done.”

Leia nodded, and clasped his hand in hers. She shifted forward and sat him on her desk, moving in front of him so if he leaned forward abruptly he wouldn’t fall. He kicked his feet and beamed at her, and Leia smiled back placidly.

She had never had any qualms about taking the children to work with her when they were little – never all of them, of course; the trend had started when she and Han only had Amidala, and they were both wary of leaving her with strangers, and it had continued onwards so that Leia could spend time with them even when she was busy.

It also helped relieve the burden of whoever was at home with them – though Leia had only taken the twins with her when they were infants. Once they were mobile, they were too much to handle, and she got nothing done at all. 

So far, Jaina had been the most well-behaved at the office, but Anakin was giving her a run for her money. 

Anakin held out his palms and scrunched his fingers a few time, and Leia picked up a paperweight and handed it to him to play with.

“Anakin,” she said firmly, “do not throw that.” 

He nodded at her. He shifted the stone from hand to hand and then neatly dropped it on the floor. 

She gave him a look. 

“ _Not_ throw,” he retorted. “Drop!”

Leia sighed. She smiled, and shifted forward in her chair, putting her hands on his sides and leaning in to press her forehead against his, and kiss his nose and forehead affectionately. She laughed, and looked up. 

“I can’t decide if that differentiation would make your Daddy or your Uncle Luke prouder,” she said wryly. 

Anakin beamed at her, and put his thumb in his mouth, leaning forward to grab her nose with his other hand. She scrunched up her face and pretended to bite him, gnashing her teeth gently, and he squeaked and reared back. 

Leia grabbed him up and pulled him close, laughing quietly as she slumped back in her chair and held him like he was a baby – he was a baby, she supposed, only fifteen months, but already walking, and already more talkative than any of his siblings had been – 

“Ani,” she sang quietly, tilting her head down at him. “Will you stay little just a _bit_ longer?” 

He nodded blithely, beaming at her. She knew he didn’t understand what she meant, but she was satisfied, anyway. Anakin sat up and clutched her shoulder, pulling her sleeve down a little. 

“Play,” he said, though his pronunciation of the _‘L’_ was barely recognizable. He pointed over her shoulder at the window. “Ow-side!” 

She nodded.

“Well, I have to finish this, right here,” she said. “Then we’ll go get some lunch, and take a break outside, okay?”

“Ohhh-kaaaaay.” 

She grinned at him and sat forward again, sitting him back on the desk. She leaned forward to begin reading the rest of the treaty again, and Anakin entertained himself by sucking his thumb – which Leia was ignoring, for the moment, to see if he’d quit the habit on his own before she had to intervene – both Breha and Jaina had stopped before they turned two – and by digging his fingers into her braids and picking out hairs, one by one.

She’d fix it later, if she ended up needing to meet with anyone highly important. 

She was a few minutes in to her re-read when her intercom buzz and her assistant advised her that General Rieekan was here to see her, and so she was expecting him when he peeked in her office and stepped around the door, leaving it cracked behind him.

“Hello, Carlist,” she greeted, straightening up. 

Anakin turned around and waved happily.

“H’lo, Car-ist.” 

Rieekan smiled. He nodded at Leia, and lifted his hand at Anakin.

“Hello, Anakin.”

Rieekan looked around the office warily. 

“Are any of the others here?” he asked. 

Leia shook her head. 

“Only me and this little guy,” she said, gesturing at Anakin. She arched a brow. “And the triplets I’m pregnant with.”

Rieekan glared at her. 

“You’re kidding,” he informed her darkly. 

“Am I, Carlist?” she teased seriously. 

“Yes,” he retorted stubbornly. 

“How can you be sure?”

“Because – “

“Triplets,” Leia said, ignoring him, “Han and I are going to name them all Luke.” 

Rieekan gave her a withering look. 

“Nice try, Your Highness. Han _told_ me you can’t have anymore,” he informed her smugly.

Leia sat back and crossed her arms. 

“I can’t believe you’re standing there, talking to your sovereign princess, about her reproductive abilities.” 

She shook her head at him slowly. 

“The nerve,” she sighed, turning to share a look with Anakin. “How dare he,” she continued, her pitch going up the way it often did when she spoke to her little ones. 

Rieekan snorted. 

“Having worked for you for so long now, I’m only about thirty percent concerned you’re actually angry,” he said dryly. 

Leia snorted. She sat forward and leaned on her arms, allowing Anakin to resume picking at her hair. She looked at Rieekan expectantly.

“What can I help you with, Carlist?” she asked warmly. 

He crossed his arms across his chest, and for a moment, did nothing but watch Leia’s little boy play with her hair, and he smiled contently, genuinely hoping that her parents were in a place where they could see how happy she was these days. 


	35. Chapter 35

_**in which:** _ **Amidala Solo Knows Too Much**

* * *

 

 

 

Considering he had spent the better part of the afternoon under the impression he had lost his sister’s firstborn, Luke Skywalker was beyond relieved to find the impetuous thirteen-year-old sitting on the sofa in her parent’s living room. 

Having just dashed through the door, bracing himself to inform Han and Leia that Amidala had gone completely off the grid while his back was turned, he doubled over and grasped his knees, thinking – _I’m getting too old for this!_ – and glared at the teenager while he caught his breath. 

“Where – have – you,” he panted. “Wait – until – I tell – “ he managed, narrowing his eyes.

He straightened up and dusted off his robes, and brushed his hand through his hair, and sighed harshly, drawing himself up and glaring at Amidala. 

“Where have you been?” he demanded sharply, his face stern. 

“I told you I wanted to go home,” Amidala muttered stubbornly. “I hate that new Padawan you have.”

Luke shook his head, coming closer. 

“Hate – “ he began, and Amidala gave a massive roll of her eyes.

“–is a path to the dark side,” she mimicked. “Well, just call me Darth Solo, then, because that kid is a stupid, arrogant, dumb, punk, laser-brain, delusional – “ she went on, getting increasingly more colourful, until Luke broke in – 

“Amidala Winter!” he snapped, as aggressive as he could make himself with his headstrong young niece. 

She closed her mouth and folded her arms. Luke shook his head.

“First of all, Farak is still learning, just like you are, and he started later,” he lectured, “and this behavior, which I assume is the direct result of your losing the training duel with him, is unacceptable – you cannot sneak off around the city by yourself – “

“I came straight home!” Amidala protested. 

Luke gave her a withering look. 

“There’s already holo footage of you swiping your Dad’s credit number at an ice cream parlor.”

Amidala blinked sheepishly.

“I took one tiny detour,” she whined, “and I had my lightsaber – it was just ice cream! I wasn’t sneaking alcohol or anything!” 

“I should hope not, most of the galaxy knows how old you are,” Luke said, appalled. 

Amidala shrugged.

“They don’t care. I get offered liquor all the time,” she said vaguely. “You’d be surprised at how many people want to flatter me with things or try to get me to embarrass Mom. They do it to Jaina, too.” 

Luke gave her a dry look, and sighed, coming to sit on the table in front of her.

“Amidala,” he said gently, “when you’re at the Academy with me, your parents trust me to keep you safe. I’m sorry you were frustrated. I know what that’s like,” he said.

Ami rolled her eyes again.

“No, you don’t,” she muttered. “You’re the best Jedi in the galaxy.”

“I wouldn’t call myself that, but if for the purposes of argument, we suggest I am as good as you say, then all I have to do to make my point is tell you that at one point in my life, I was still learning, too, and my cranky old mentor ended up teaching me a lot of wise things, when I took the time to be patient.” 

She leaned back against the couch. She shrugged roughly. 

“I still don’t like Farak,” she grumbled. “He’s so good, and he hasn’t been training as long,” she groused. 

Luke nodded.

“Skill comes with focus, and humility,” he said.

“But Farak is arrogant!”

“He’s confident,” Luke said gently. “You’re confident, too. It just startled you that you weren’t the best today.” He gave her a small, knowing smile. “You usually are.” 

Amidala sighed. Luke arched a brow.

“You ought to be careful calling people laser-brains, you know,” he warned good-naturedly. “Your mom did that once, and then had five kids with him.” 

Amidala gave him a narrow look, clearly unappreciative of his insinuation. 

“I do not have a crush on Farak,” she growled. “He’s a goody-two shoes,” she snapped. She gave a toss of her head that made Luke immediately wary she was growing up to fast. “I only like scoundrels.” 

He grinned at her fondly, and then sat up straighter. He shook his head, taking another deep breath. 

“I have to tell your parents what you did, okay?” he warned. 

Amidala looked mournful.

“But Mom will lecture me about how privileged I am to live in a safe galaxy for like, seven hours.” 

Luke shrugged brightly. 

“Next time take a page out of Jaina’s book, and brood silently in a corner instead of running away,” he suggested. 

He put a hand on his knee, and glanced around – Jaina was still back at the Academy, happily absorbed in a class with two other acolytes her age, safe with one of his colleagues – 

“Where are your parents, anyway?” Luke asked. “I thought they’d be home.”

He knew the little ones were with Chewie all afternoon on this day of the week, when Jaina and Ami were at the Academy with him – Leia usually worked from home half of the day, and Han should have been getting home – 

Amidala scratched her nose. She jerked her chin grimly behind her.

“They’re here,” she said.

Luke looked alarmed.

“What?” he asked, glancing up sharply. “They’re…? Where?” he went on, exasperated – 

Amidala scratched her nose again, and gave him a dark look. 

“In their _room_ ,” she hissed suspiciously. She slumped down. “They’re having sex.” 

Luke blinked at her. 

“Well,” he began delicately. “I don’t think we need to jump to that conclusion – “

Amidala gave him a dubious look.

“The door is locked,” she said. She looked at him for another dull beat, and then wrinkled her nose. “Anyway,” she added, “I tried nudging Mom to see if she’s in a good mood ‘cause I knew she was gonna be mad at me, and it’s just white noise in her head,” she explained matter-of-factly. “She does that when she wants us to know she’s okay but she’s busy. Door locked, white Force noise,” Amidala clapped her hands. “Sex,” she said darkly. 

Luke put his hand against his forehead, desperately wanting to escape this conversation. 

“Why do you even know about sex?” he muttered to himself.

Amidala blinked at him owlishly. 

“Mom told me so I would have a healthy outlook on my adolescence,” she quoted mechanically, “but I think she just wanted to ruin my life.”

Luke looked up, and laughed at the teenage melodrama. He stood up and folded his arms.

“Why didn’t they come out when they heard me yelling at you?”

“Well, first off, if you thought that was yelling, you haven’t heard Mom when Dad leaves his shaving razor on the floor of the shower,” Ami said seriously, “second, if Mom can tell no one is hurt or dying, the door stays locked.” 

Luke arched his brows. Certainly seemed like Leia had a lot to micromanage within her head while at the same time trying to enjoy – 

“Hey!”

Luke looked over to find a terse looking Han standing at the entrance of the living room, his hair knotted in odd places. He folded his arms and gave his daughter a stern look. 

“You aren’t supposed to be home yet. What did you do?” he demanded. 

Amidala gave him an affronted, innocent look that mimicked the exact one he’d given Leia all too many times, and Luke though – _payback is sweet._

Luke gave Han a wry look.

“Where’s Leia?” he asked smugly. 

“In the shower,” Han lied automatically.

“Where were _you_?” Luke asked.

“In the shower,” Han answered, and then looked startled, and winced, backtracking. “I mean, I was – she’s in the shower, I was fixing the…pipes, the sink is, I was in there, – “

Amidala gave her uncle a serious, long-suffering look. 

“I told you they were doing it.” 

Luke bowed his head solemnly, hiding his expression, as he desperately tried to stifle a laugh at the mortified, outraged look on his brother-in-law’s face – and he had plenty of fun at Han’s expense, until Leia’s voice burst through their mental connection, loud and clear – _you were supposed to have her another hour – I’m going to kill you –_


	36. Chapter 36

_**in which:** _ **Han Solo is a Changed Man**

* * *

 

 

In a sunny, outdoor bazaar on Coruscant, Han took his time wading through the crowds. Perched on his hip, Amidala swiveled her head around, fascinated, taking everything in. Han shifted her from one side to the other, and picked up a round, ripe Shuura fruit, examining it for spots. 

Amidala pressed her hands together and pointed at it, her eyes lighting up smugly. 

“Yum,” she informed him.

“Looks okay, huh?” Han asked seriously. “Inspect it for me,” he said, placing the fruit in her small hand.

Amidala reverently cupped it in her palms, peering at it. 

“Shoo-ra,” she pronounced, as clearly as she could.

Han nodded encouragingly, smiled at her, and turned back to looking at the arrangements of fruits – Leia was at home, fully unable to enjoy her weekend due to how terrible she felt, and – sensing that she needed some time to be alone, and mope – Han had gone out to get a bunch of different fruits, and entertain Ami for a while. 

He picked up a very fresh looking kyrf, and studied it intently. 

Amidala shoved the shuura fruit against his face.

“Bite,” she ordered.

“No,” Han answered patiently. “We have to buy it first,” he told her. 

She tapped him in the forehead and giggled. She clicked her teeth together, and then pointed the fruit, and her hand, at a bin of Corellian apples.

Han shook his head. 

“Mama doesn’t like those,” he said. He rubbed Amidala’s back gently, looking around lazily. “Hmm, let’s see if they have Shellava,” he muttered. 

Amidala put the shuura fruit against his face again.

“Bite,” she hissed at him. 

“I don’t want a bite,” Han told her. 

Ami whined at him, digging her heels into his waist. She clicked her teeth at him again.

“Dada, say no all things, all times,” she accused, puckering her lips. 

Han gave her an affronted look.

“What? I’m the nice one!” he retorted.

She gave him a pleading look, and then it suddenly clicked – 

“Oh, _you_ want a bite,” he said aloud, having his own very serious, private conversation with a two-year-old in the midst of an afternoon market. “I get it,” he muttered – her teeth weren’t strong enough to break the skin. 

He glanced around, looking for both a basket, and a place to make a transfer of credits – he spotted the vendor, and handed a chip of plastic over for a skin, and then he bit into the shuura fruit – making a face, because he hated the sickly sweet things – and handed it to Amidala.

She squealed happily, and laid her head on his shoulder, content to munch on it while he grabbed a netting bag to start filling with produce. 

“Don’t choke on that,” Han muttered. 

Amidala lifted her head and started coughing.

“Ami,” he said sharply, turning his head, reaching up and instinctively sticking his finger in her mouth to check for obstruction. 

She gave a muffled laugh and pulled away, shaking her head.

“Yuck!”

“ _Small_ bites,” Han warned. “I have to take you back home in the same condition you left in, you know,” he advised, picking up a skappi. 

“Han? Han – Han Solo, is that _you?”_

Han dropped the fruit he was holding and straightened a little, instantly suspicious – it had never yet been a good day for him when someone started shouting at him in public places, and he had Ami with him – 

He turned around sharply, his arm going up to wrap around Ami’s head and tuck her close, palms pressing her two tiny, messy braids into her head – and he was almost relieved when he found himself face-to-face with a woman, rather than a gun-brandishing bounty hunter. 

She was his height, muscular, blonde, green-eyed – and she stared him straight in the eye, her expression on of disbelief – 

“It’s been so long, I don’t know if I should kiss you, or slap you,” she drawled, leaning in to wink at him – and it seemed like she was going to give him a sort of hand-shake hug, until she abruptly noticed the toddler, and reeled back, cocking her head to the side. “Neither of which I will do, actually, as I see you’ve got a youngling attached to you.”

She pushed her mane of hair back and made a show of checking her surroundings, feigning confusion as to whether or not she was in an alternate reality. 

Han let out a breath. 

“Hey, Kareitha,” he said neutrally. 

Amidala tucked herself closer to him, staring at the stranger with wide eyes. She held the fruit between her teeth, evidently treating it like some sort of – safety barrier – and peered at Kareitha over it. 

Han relaxed his hand a little. He shifted from one foot to the other. 

“I never thought I’d run into you in a market on Coruscant,” she said smugly, looking curiously at the toddler. 

“Could say the same,” Han retorted vaguely. 

Kareitha held up her left hand, flashing an ostentatious tattoo, and waving it. 

“I went legit,” she said dryly. “Contracting – for security construction,” her green eyes sparkled. “I sold my skills by telling them I was I jailbroke two Max Security prisons.”

“Well, if you can get out of ‘em, you’re who they ought to ask to build ‘em,” Han said smartly. 

She nodded, and tilted her head. 

“And what are you doing here?” she asked, eyes on Amidala.

Han gave her an amused look.

“You don’t know?” he snorted.

She blinked at him, and he arched his brows. 

“I live here,” he said pointedly. “With my wife.” 

“Your wife?”

“C’mon, Karrie,” Han snorted. “The whole damn galaxy knows this.” 

Kareitha looked impressed.

“You mean the Princess Leia thing?” she laughed. “I thought that was a rumor – or one of your hoaxes,” she said brightly. “I suppose you’ve gone legit, too – and who is _this_ , then?”

Han looked down at Amidala. He smiled, though he was still a little bewildered that Kareitha genuinely seemed to have assumed the whole affair was hearsay, and moved on – then again, back in the days he’d known her, and run around with her, he’d been pretty detached from the political elite, and the workings of the world in general–

“Ami,” he said gruffly, introducing her. 

“Ahh,” Kareitha said gently. She studied her for a moment. “Well, she has Leia Organa’s eyes,” she said, straightening up. “She’s yours?” 

Han nodded, nudging Amidala a little.

“Say ‘hi,’” he tried.

She pulled the fruit away from her mouth, but turned away, peering out at the woman with one suspicious eye. Han grinned. He shrugged. 

“She doesn’t like strangers,” he said. 

“Smart little thing,” Kareitha said. 

She tilted her head, and studied Han for a moment. 

“I seem to remember a certain Han Solo, looked a bit like you, who told _me_ he wasn’t the marrying type,” she said wryly. 

Han shrugged. He’d never been serious with Kareitha, but she seemed to have become less fanciful since he’d known her, as well.

“What changed?” Kareitha probed.

Han tilted his head. 

“Met Leia,” he said frankly. 

Kareitha rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She shook her head, and then winked at him, raising her hand in goodbye, and placing it on his arm with a farewell squeeze. 

“Well,” she said, matter-of-factly. “You take care of her,” she said, and then nodded at Amidala, as well. “And this baby,” she advised.

She gave a little wave, and went on her way. Amidala perked up to watch her go, resting her hand, with the sticky fruit, against Han’s neck. He frowned, giving her a dubious look. She swung her head back around excitedly, and pointed, dropping the fruit – wasted treat. 

“DADA,” she gasped. “Who-is-lady?” 

“Old friend,” he answered. 

Amidala put her face very close to his, and without blinking, said very seriously – 

“I tell Mama.” 

Han started laughing. He nodded.

“Okay,” he agreed. “You can tell her – “

It didn’t matter though. He’d never been cagey with Leia about the women in his past – and she, the woman whom he’d married, and had two – well, soon to be two – children with, was hardly threatened by them. 


	37. Chapter 37

**_in which:_ Han Solo has a Conversation**

* * *

Leia so earnestlyendeavored to enter their apartment as quietly as she could – when she had left two hours ago, despite her attempts to be silent, she had inadvertently woken the baby – why was everything so impossibly loud when one was deliberately trying to keep it down? – and she still felt guilty for leaving Han to deal with it – 

She rubbed her forehead tensely, stifling a yawn as she slipped in the door – and it hadn’t even been a political emergency, not really – at least, she felt it could have waited until morning, and yet they called her away, and nothing had even been resolved – 

She closed her eyes in defeat when she coded the front door to shut and realized that the baby was awake, and crying – crying like she had been when Leia left, and Leia hoped – sincerely hoped – she hadn’t been going on like that for hours – 

Unsure if she’d woken Amidala, or if Amidala had been at it for a while, Leia crept down the hallway swiftly, figuring that if it was just starting, she could get into the nursery and calm the baby before Han got back out of bed. As she turned the corner, though, she caught sight of Han just as he ducked into Amidala’s room – in the shadowy hallway, his hair was sticking up funny, and she saw him running his hand sleepily along the doorway to make sure he was balanced as he stumbled in.

A dim light flooded the hall, and Leia hurried up, intent on stepping in and relieving him – but at the edge of the nursery, she heard him say something – and she stopped. 

“Ami,” he greeted gruffly, through what sounded like a lazy yawn. “What’s wrong?” he asked, as she heard shuffling around. “Hmmm? It’s been a rough night for you,” he noted.

He sounded conversational, and sympathetic – gentle, and matter-of-fact. Leia leaned against the wall, glued to the spot, fascinated – 

“Just can’t sleep?” he went on seriously. “Can’t get comfortable? I been there.”

Sounded like he was yawning again, and she heard him release one side of the crib so he could reach in easier and pick her up. 

“C’mere,” he mumbled. “Shhh.”

Amidala still cried, though Leia did notice she quieted down a little – likely because Han had picked her up; Amidala was a fairly cuddly baby. She liked being held. 

“You sound so angry,” he advised her. “You’re too young to hate the world,” he joked under his breath, and then laughed to himself.

Leia grinned, biting her lip, and leaned forward a little, peeking in – she felt a little awkward, spying on him like this but – she’d never heard Han talk to the baby like this – and she wondered, now, if it was a common occurrence, when she wasn’t around. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Han soothed, slowly but steadily coaxing Amidala to calm down. “I used to hate the world, too, ‘specially when I was a kid,” he mumbled. “But you’re not gonna grow up like I did, hmm?”

Leia tilted her head, and watched Han walk over to the changing table, laying Amidala down gingerly and then checking her. He nodded to himself, and she heard him open a drawer. 

Amidala cried in protest at the prospect of a diaper change, and Leia saw Han shrug. 

“Hey, I don’t like it either,” he informed her. 

Leia pulled back and leaned against the wall, relaxing her shoulders. She smiled, still listening – 

“Why can’t you settle down tonight?” Han asked conversationally. “You want Mama?” 

Leia angled her ear better, holding her breath. 

“She’s saving the galaxy,” Han said – through yet another yawn, it seemed. “You’re stuck with me,” he went on. He snorted to himself. “So’s Leia, but I think she’s okay with it.” 

Leia brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. 

Amidala quieted to lazy fussing, and Han finished up what he was doing.

Leia heard him moving around again, his voice fading, and getting louder as he paced the room. 

“Oh, you’re asleep again?” he mumbled. “Okay,” he sighed, almost theatrical. “We’ll talk again in half an hour,” he noted under his breath – and Leia winced; so Amidala _had_ been fussy all night. 

She heard the click of the crib’s railing again, and folded her arms, waiting for him to emerge. She rolled her head back on the wall, and shifted so she was in the doorway a little, so when he went to turn off the nursery lights – he saw her, nearly ran into her. 

Han gave her a sort of – shocked look, and then looked sheepish, his face colouring a vague red. Leia just smiled at him, bringing her hand up to her mouth to brush her knuckles against her lips. 

“Did you hear – “ he started gruffly, and Leia nodded, biting her lower lip lightly. 

He tried to give her a gruff, dismissive look, and Leia reached out to squeeze his arm. 

“Do you always talk to her like that?” she asked softly. 

Han rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. 

“I – no. Yes,” he amended, grumbling. He folded his arms. “It puts her to sleep. She thinks I’m boring as hell.”

“No,” Leia corrected softly. “Your voice soothes her,” she suggested. 

She smiled at him, tilting her head admiringly. 

“It’s weird,” she said softly.

“What’s weird?” Han asked, bristling a little.

“No, no, not you talking to her,” Leia said quickly, her voice low. She swallowed hard, her expression intent. “There’s a different element to the way I love you, now that we have her,” she said. “I can’t explain it.”

Han nodded. He lifted his shoulders. 

“Yeah,” he agreed huskily. He tilted his head forward. “Me too.” 

Leia wrinkled her nose affectionately and turned her head, looking into the room at Amidala’s crib. She turned back to look at him, leaning forward. 

“I want another one.” 

Han blinked at her for a moment – and then, he looked thrilled.


	38. Chapter 38

 

**_in which:_ Han Solo Drags Princess Leia Out on a Date**

* * *

 

 

It was _quite_ the rare occurrence for Han to be the one trying to coax Leia out of bed and out for the evening – but he’d started to get the sneaking suspicion that she very much needed it, and just as he’d gotten that suspicion, he’d gotten advice from a somewhat unexpected place – 

Ah – well, perhaps not unexpected, Rieekan was a friend, and a close one within their social circle, but because Rieekan so rarely discussed his personal lives, Han had been a little caught off guard when he offered some insight into Leia’s recent – slump – 

The slump involved Leia acting like a zombie, most days – tired, and stressed, and anxious, and constantly irritable – despite the fact that she was on maternity leave, and free from the pressures of work for several more months. The advice involved –

Rieekan telling him, flatly, that he needed to take Leia out, away from the baby, to dinner – or something – “Whatever you two like to do on your dates,” Carlist had said, a bit awkwardly – and then tilted his head curiously – “Did you two ever date?” – 

To which Han responded, smartly, “We had about sixty dates in a row, then decided to get married,” – which was a Bespin joke that Rieekan barely understood. 

Han was skeptical, though – 

“She doesn’t want to leave the baby,” he said, dismissively. 

“Oh, yes she does,” Rieekan had responded simply, pausing. “She just feels like she’s a bad mother if she wants to get out,” he said. “My wife had the same problem. Take her out, Han,” he advised. “You hear me? You got to remind her that she didn’t become _nothing_ but a mother when she had a baby.”

Han grunted, still skeptical – Leia really, _really_ did not seem to want to leave the baby – 

But a few days later, when Leia was crying over a dishtowel with a hole in it, and Amidala was inconsolable in her crib, Han quietly decided Carlist was probably right – 

but he also knew Leia, and he knew she wouldn’t want to go _out;_ she didn’t feel quite back to herself, and she kept making comments about not liking how she looked right now – so Han came up with his own plan 

Which brought him to where he was now, standing in the bathroom, grinning at her, while she glared at him from an angry little cocoon on their bed. 

“I don’t want to see anyone,” she whined. “I’m fine, Han. Please don’t make me socialize.”

“Leia, no one’s making you see anyone – “

“I heard voices here,” she protested. “I’m tired, and my nipples hurt.”

Han gave her an amused look. He ran a hand over his face. 

“Okay, I’ll just go tell Carlist that’s what’s holding me up, your nipples hurt.”

Leia turned her face into her pillow.

“Han,” she whined again. “Don’t do that.”

“I wouldn’t,” he said with a laugh, and walked over. He sat down. “C’mon, get up, get dressed,” he coaxed. “I promise, we’re not socializing. We’re staying in, but we’re going to have some alone time.”

Leia turned her head and looked at him, and then looked confused.

“Carlist?” she murmured. “Holding him up – what’s going on?”

“He’s going to take Amidala for a few hours,” Han said. “You’re going to take a bath and get dressed and do whatever you do to feel good and we’re gonna go down to the _Falcon_  and play Sabacc and drink wine like we used to on the way to Bespin.”

Leia made a whining noise. She sat up, and glared at him.

“You can’t give our newborn baby to a stranger,” she hissed. 

“Stranger? It’s Carlist!”

“She doesn’t know him!” Leia protested. “She’s never been away from me! Or – one of us,” she insisted. 

Han touched her cheek.

“Leia. Do you trust Rieekan?”

She rolled her eyes – nodded; _yes, obviously._

“It’s only a few hours,” Han said quietly. He caught her eye more intently. “Huh? So you can kind of remind yourself it’s okay to be somethin’ other than Ami’s mother?” 

Leia looked at him tiredly. Her eyes welled up with tears. 

“I want to go back to work,” she confessed, whispering it like a guilty confession. “I love her so much, but I – “

“I know.”

“I’m out of my mind with boredom – “

“I know,” Han repeated gently. 

Leia closed her eyes. 

“I’m terrified of leaving her, too.” 

Han slid his hand over her shoulder and began rubbing her back gently. 

“Why don’t we see how it is, letting Carlist take her tonight?” he asked. “Small steps?” 

Leia sniffed a few times, and nodded, her shoulders falling. She sighed, and gave him a look through her lashes.

“I can’t have sex yet,” she reminded him gloomily. 

He laughed.

“S’okay, there’s other stuff I like about you.”


	39. Chapter 39

**_in which:_ Han Solo and Princess Leia Think They're Done at Three**

* * *

 

“Hi.”

Han turned at the feel of Leia’s arms circling his waist, his brows going up in pleased surprised. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lowered his head to kiss her temple, grinning. 

“You’re home early,” he noted. 

“So early, dinner isn’t even ready,” Leia murmured, resting her cheek against his shoulder. 

She looked up at him, and smirked. 

“You think I’m just here to cook your dinner, Princess?”

“Well, I have grown accustomed,” Leia sighed. She beamed, and leaned back a little. “Where are the girls?” she asked.

“In Ami’s room,” Han answered. “Having a tea party.” 

“Hmm,” Leia murmured. 

She stepped back and leaned against the counter. She folded her arms.

“I thought we’d take them out to dinner for the evening,” she said mildly. “No one has to cook.”

“You mean I don’t have to cook,” Han drawled. “Since you can’t cook to save your life.” 

Leia gave him a look.

“I gave you two children,” she retorted.

“Am I ever going to live that down?” Han asked lightly. 

“No,” Leia said, folding her arms. She tilted her head at him. “By the way, I think I’m pregnant again,” she murmured. 

Han’s brows went up again, and he tilted his head, a broad smile crossing his lips. He took a few steps forward and reached out to hug her loosely, pressing a kiss to her brow. Leia grasped her hips in her hands, taking a deep breath and relaxing her shoulders. She had her girls already – yet still, every time they decided to have a baby, and she found it easy to get pregnant, she breathed with less anxiety. 

Leia took his hand and brought it up to kiss his palm, and then tilted her head, lacing her fingers into his and leading him down the hall to check on the girls.

Amidala and Jaina were indeed in their nursery, sprawled out on the floor with a tea set, lost in concentration. 

Han leaned down to eye the room, whispering in Leia’s ear – 

“Is there room for one more?”

Leia smiled softly. 

“Ami can move into her own room,” she whispered. 

Their appearance drew the children’s attention, and Amidala looked up. 

“Daddy,” she nearly shrieked. “Mommy, come have tea.” 

Jaina leapt up, and Amidala pointed at her cushion. 

“You sit there,” she directed Han seriously.

“Ami!” howled Jaina. “That’s my seat!”

Amidala blinked at her.

“I’d ask you to stay, but I don’t like you,” she retorted neatly. 

“Hey,” Han protested. “Ami, don’t be mean to your sister.” 

“I didn’t say I didn’t love her, I said I didn’t liiiiiike her,” whined Ami. She narrowed her eyes. “It’s not the saaaaame.” 

Leia snorted. She glanced at Han. 

“That’s something you’d say,” she said.

“Nuh-uh, Princess, that’s semantics, that’s _your_ game.” 

They both watched as Jaina sat down in a pout, and glared at Amidala, and Ami tuck her tongue out blithely. 

Leia nodded sagely.

“You were right,” she murmured. “We did need a tie breaker.” 

Han grinned, and rested his chin on her shoulder, sliding his arm around her middle and resting his hand on her still flat abdomen – 

“I’m always right, Sweetheart.” 


	40. Chapter 40

**_in which:_ Amidala Solo Makes Life Hard on her Father**

* * *

 

 

 

Leia stood outside of her eldest daughter’s bedroom, giving the door a tired, baleful look. It would be a blasted, God-given, breathtaking miracle if she could come home from the office one single day and not be faced with one child – or another – (or in this case, her husband) – screeching that it was the end of the world. 

Shaking her head dubiously at what she was about to have to ask, Leia knocked shortly on the door, waited a moment, and then opened it. 

Her tall, strikingly lovely teenaged daughter looked up from the floor, her face a perfect mix of father and mother – and in this case, graced with her a signature scowl inherited from Leia. 

“Amidala,” Leia began calmly, “did you sneak on to the _Falcon_ and have sex with someone this afternoon?”

Amidala gave her a look of pure outrage. 

“ _No_!” she shrieked, scrambling up. “I swear, I didn’t – Dad has _lost_ his _mind_!” she howled. 

Leia nodded. She held up her hand calmly to quiet Amidala’s hysterics, and nodded.

“I’m aware,” she agreed dryly. 

“ _Mom_ ,” Amidala whined aggressively. “I wasn’t even – what did he _tell_ you?” she demanded. “He’s a liar!”

Leia closed her eyes lightly, shaking her head slightly – Han had cornered her in her home office, when she was locking up her papers for the day, white-faced and half-angry, half-mortified – _I caught Ami in bed with a boy – on the Falcon – !_

“Stop shrieking,” Leia said coolly, “and do not call your father a liar.”

Amidala threw up her hands.

“But I didn’t – I wasn’t – I’ve NEVER – “ she stammered. She gave Leia an annoyed look. “He overreacted!”

Leia sighed. She held up her hand again, waiting for calm. 

“I thought he might have,” she said simply. “I’ll be back to speak with you when I talk him off the balcony ledge,” she said dryly. 

Leia turned to go, and Ami darted forward and grabbed her. She looked worried, taking a break from her teenage histrionics – 

“Is Dad, okay, though?” she asked. “He hit his head like, really hard when he walked in and saw me. Is his head … permanently damaged?” 

Leia blinked.

“Well, yes, but it happened years ago,” she said wryly. 

She took a step back and started to head back out of Amidala’s room.

“I want you to stay in here until I calm him down, and then we’ll talk,” she repeated. 

“Mom,” Amidala implored. “I wasn’t doing anything. It was just a kiss. He just wanted to see the _Falcon_ because Daddy’s one of his heroes,” she explained swiftly. 

Leia looked at her a moment. 

“I believe you, Ami,” she said simply. “However,” she went on, sharpening a little, “it’s beyond your rights to take anyone on that ship without permission – and that bunk belongs to your father and me,” she said pointedly. “You shouldn’t be in it.” 

Amidala scowled. Leia gave her a short look, a reminder to keep her mouth shut – but as she left, she heard her headstrong firstborn mumbling – _well, I wasn’t horizontal enough to get pregnant four times -_

Leia rolled her eyes – drama, drama, drama, and she often thought Amidala would take all the awards for it, in the Solo household, if Han wasn’t such excellent competition – then of course, Anakin was well on his way to giving them both a run for their money, considering he’d recently informed both Han and Leia that if they ever made him toast again, he’d behead himself with Uncle Luke’s lightsaber. 

Leia was calling his bluff, though. She’d toasted his sandwich for lunch today and he ate it without any morbid injuries. 

She strolled back into her office, where she’d left Han pacing back and forth as if his the Empire had risen from the dead. He rounded on her immediately. 

“Did you take her commlinks away?” he asked darkly. 

“No,” Leia retorted flatly. “I gave her some of my old lingerie and told her to go wild.” 

“LEIA!” Han howled. 

“Will you sit down?” Leia asked shortly. “She tells a different story than you do,” she added. “Quite different.” 

“‘Course she does,” Han said darkly, dropping heavily down on the sofa cushions. “She was _in_ the bunk with the guy, Leia – “

“Han, I was in that bunk with you many, many times without it crossing any sexual lines,” she said logically.

Han stared at her. He looked around for a moment, and then blinked in disbelief.

“That’s your argument? We have five kids now!” he snapped. He smacked his hands together. “And it started _in that bunk!_ ” 

Leia smiled a little. She came to sit down next to him, and leaned back. She leaned on her elbow, and sighed, looking at his tense jaw.

“She’s sixteen, Han,” she said quietly. “It’s a boy. It’s a kiss. It’s not a sin.” 

Han groaned, rubbing his palms hard on his knees. 

“I don’t – think – it’s – a sin,” he said, rolling his eyes stiffly. “That’s not – she’s sneaking around,” he griped, “she’s hiding –we haven’t even told her she can date – “

“Who was it?” Leia asked curiously. 

“THE DAMERON BOY,” Han nearly roared. 

Leia smiled a little wryly. 

“Well, Shara will be delighted.” 

Han glared at her.

“Han,” Leia laughed. She rubbed his shoulder. “You cannot go ballistic like this over Ami growing up, over a _kiss_ ,” she said. “If you make it an ordeal like this, she’ll be dancing on tables and calling drug kingpins _daddy_ just to piss you off.” 

Han winced, reaching up to tug on his ear as if he were cleaning it out. He scowled at her. Leia sat forward earnestly. 

“We’ve always talked to them about this kind of stuff,” she said. “ _Good_ talks.” 

Han groaned.

“But they were – “

“Little?” Leia supplied softly. “Back when they thought it was gross?” She smiled a little. “I know it’s different,” she acknowledged. “You’ve got to stay with me, though,” she said gently. “I don’t want to lose her, Han.”

“Then why don’t you have Poe Dameron arrested?”

_“Han.”_

Han sighed and rubbed his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” he agreed. “I know. I just,” he shook his head. “I wasn’t ready for it.” 

Leia leaned back again. She reached out to rub his back. 

“She’s your baby,” she soothed. “You let a knee jerk reaction get the best of you.”

“But she’s not – “

“Ah,” Leia sighed, leaning forward. She put her arms around Han’s shoulders. “She’s not the youngest, but she’s your _first_ baby,” she pointed out. 

She was thoughtful for a moment. 

“I know it is the most mortifying thing in the world the talk to your teenage daughter about sex,” she murmured, “or to even – pretend you’re open to it,” she said, “but it’s vital.” 

Han grumbled something. 

“My parents bored me to death with their open communication about it,” Leia said dryly. “They were so informative and progressive that I could have cared less about the whole damn thing.”

She tilted her head and caught Han’s eye.

“In fact, I’m starting to think they played me,” she snorted.

“You think?” Han asked skeptically. 

Leia arched a brow. 

“Turned out a daughter with such a bored, stable outlook on the whole thing that she didn’t sleep with anyone until she was twenty-one,” she murmured, running her hand over Han’s shoulder, “and then married him,” she kissed his jaw, “had five nightmare younglings with him.” 

“Four,” Han muttered. “Jaina’s an angel.” 

Leia rested her temple on Han’s cheek.

“You mark my words, Han, Jaina’s going to be the one on the back of a juvenile delinquent’s speeder,” she joked. “Ami just kissed a boy.”

Han grunted. He finally relaxed a little, and leaned back. He sighed, and shook his head. 

“She _was_ in the bunk with him,” he repeated firmly. He looked sheepish. “They were just sittin’ there, though,” he conceded. “Weren’t even kissing when I walked in.” 

Leia touched the scrape on Han’s temple, where he’d apparently damaged his skull when he got caught off guard catching the little sneaks, and smacked his head on the side of the bunk. 

“I can’t believe she snuck him onto the _Falcon,”_ Han griped darkly. 

Leia snorted.

“Ah, so it’s not our daughter’s chastity you’re worried about, it’s the sanctity of your ship,” she teased.

Han gave her an incredibly serious look. 

“Yes,” he said, annoyed. “Leia, she ruined it,” he said, a pained look on his face. 

“For Sith’s sake, Han.” 

“You think I’ll ever be able to sleep with you in that bunk again when I know Amidala tried to make it her – her – “ Han waved his hand. “Den of … indecency.” 

Leia gave him a mildly amused look. 

“I almost had you calmed down,” she teased. 

Han smiled vaguely. Leia watched him a moment, and then cleared her throat. 

“Go talk to Ami in about half an hour,” she said gently. “Apologize for losing your cool,” she said, and then shrugged – “and you’re free to get onto her for getting on the ship without permission, for being in our bed – “

“It bothers you, too!” Han said.

Leia arched a brow.

“I did a lot of questionable rule breaking back in the Palace, but I never fucked around with my parents’ bedroom,” she said coolly - of course it bothered her too; it was disrespect at its finest – but Ami was a teenager, and she didn’t always think things through. 

“Just don’t make her feel dirty,” Leia murmured.

Han blinked a few times.

“What? I wouldn’t do that,” he said dismissively. He paused. “I just don’t want her to get hurt,” he muttered. “Or grow up too fast.” 

Leia nodded. 

“I know,” she agreed.

She fell silent for a while.

“I’ll talk to her again about – everything,” she promised. “She was fairly adamant that she hadn’t done anything,” she added. “Ami’s got a good head on her shoulders,” she said. “She seems wild – but at heart, she’s cautious.” 

Leia smirked.

“And I’ll invite the Damerons over for dinner.”

Han grumbled a little at that, and Leia smiled. She ran her hand over his temple again, touching grey hairs near his temple. She sensed he was, more than anything, feeling the sort of thing she’d felt when Anakin started walking, and she’d cried because it went by too fast, and none of them would ever be that little again. 

He turned his head and smiled at her gratefully. He nodded.He slid an arm around her and looked at her intently for a moment – until, as usual, one of their five intruded on them –

Breha skipped into the room, the hood of her cloak flying behind her, and charged up to Han, grabbing the neck of his shirt deviously. 

“Ami has a boyfriend,” she tattled. 

Han tilted his head back, and groaned. 


	41. Chapter 41

**_in which:_ Han Solo Tries to Bribe Numerous Children**

* * *

 

 

Han poked his head around the corner of a doorway into Ben’s room, glancing past him down the hall for a second before stepping in.

“Ben,” he grunted, interrupting his son’s work - the boy was hard at work doing some sort of architectural sketch on an illuminated four dimensional drawing board.

Ben turned to look at him with his wide, quiet eyes.

“It was Breha,” he said.

“What?” Han asked.

Ben blinked owlishly.

“Whatever happened, Breha did it.”

“I’m sure she did,” Han agreed dryly. “Whatever she is planning to do, she hasn’t done yet. Or I haven’t found out, so -”

“Mama probably knows,” Ben informed him.

“Yeah, well, she knows everything,” Han said. He shook his head. “Not why I’m here. I’ll give you ten credits if you go bother Ami about every five minutes.”

Ben stared at him, confused.

“I’m busy,” he said. “Besides, she has a friend over.”

“I know,” Han grumbled. “Just go walk past the open door once in a while -”

“She might be kissing him, I don’t want to see that.”

“Ben, the point is for you to prevent -”

“I don’t want to spy on her. That’s disrespectful.”

Han glared at him, calculating how proud Leia would be to hear Ben say something like that, juxtaposed with how pissed she would be if Han tried to change his mind for a more scoundrel-like purpose.

He kept glaring at Ben, and then finally turned around, running headlong into Breha as she came bursting into the room.

“I rigged Uncle Luke’s ‘fresher to - oh, Dad. Hi. I rigged it to … work perfectly.”

She blinked at him innocently, and Han squinted at her.

He decided to try again.

“I’ll pay you ten credits to spy on your sister,” he bribed.

“Both of them or just Ami?” Breha asked immediately.

Han smirked.

“Ami.”

Breha shrugged.

“I’ll do it, but I don’t think you have to worry. Anakin has been in here talking Poe’s ear off for an hour. Ami’s so mad she went into Jaina’s room and Poe is just playing video games with Anakin.”

Han grinned.

“Knew I liked that one,” he said, of Anakin. He shook his head.

“You like all of us,” Ben said placidly.

“When is Mama coming home from Chandrila?” Breha asked.

“In a week,” Han answered.

Breha tapped her chin.

“Can I wear some of her make up to ballet? Janina’s been sneaking it,” she tattled, “so it’s only fair.”

“You’re not old enough for make up,” Han said darkly. “Leia says fourteen.”

“Dad,” Breha said stonily, “you are so ancient and old fashioned.”

She rolled her eyes and darted down the hall.

“AMI, DADDY TRIED TO PAY ME TO SPY ON YOU.”

Han glared after her moodily, shaking his head – teenage – and preteen – girls –

He turned to Ben.

“Your mother was never like this,” he said darkly.

Leia. Sixteen and starting a revolution. Nineteen and watching her world end.

Ben looked thoughtful.

“No, but I guess you and Mom gave us the luxury to be like this,” he said blithely.

Han watched him return to his architecture, and smirked a little proudly.

“Also,” Ben muttered. “Poe’s a nice guy, he’s tolerant of Anakin even though Anakin is so … dramatic,” he said. “I saw Jaina sitting under Make-out tree at school with Van Calrissian last week. You should worry about that.”

Han stared at him.

Make Out Tree - What the fuck kind of school was he sending his kids to?


	42. Chapter 42

**_in which:_ the Twins are Devious**

 

Leia was quite aware that Han was crawling around on the floor, ducked down by their bed, intent on grabbing her foot or - executing some stunt to try and scare her. He just seemed to forget that after five children and a lifetime of running from the Empire, she was hyper-vigilant even when she wasn’t being hyper-vigilant. 

She sensed him get closer to her side of the bed, and slid her leg off the side, pointing her toes at him threateningly.

“Grab me and regret it, Solo,” she growled.

Han swore, and then popped up on his knees, pushing her leg gently back onto the bed and resting his palms on her shin. He frowned, tilting his head at her, his head clearing the side of the bed. 

“Buzzkill,” he accused. 

He reached out to tickle the pad of her foot, and she twitched her toes at him aggressively. 

“Away, Scoundrel,” she ordered.

Han smirked at her.

“Wanna fool around?” he asked.

“No. Ami and Jaina are awake.” 

Han scowled. 

“Remember when they had bed times?” he groused.

“No,” Leia said mildly – when had their kids ever kept to a bed time?

She looked up at him, and peered over the edge of her reading glasses, arching a brow.

“By the way, Han, do you still use your personal comlink for work?” she asked.

Han grunted.

“‘Course,” he said with a scowl – he’d always refused to have a handful of different comms like her; he liked being unreachable as often as possible. 

Leia cleared her throat.

“Have the twins used it recently?”

Han immediately looked wary.

_“Why?”_

“Well, I called it the other day and got your away message,” Leia said delicately, trailing off.

Han stood up quickly, his eyes narrowing.

“They didn’t mess with it, did they?” he asked shortly. “They don’t know how to reconfigure an encrypted – “

“I wouldn’t sell them too short,” Leia warned dryly. “I _would_ go listen to your away message.” 

Han gave her a slightly anxious look, and then turned on his heel, striding out of the room. He went down the hall towards Leia’s office, passing Anakin’s room, the twin’s room, and Jaina and Ami’s room on the way – the older girls had their doors open, lights still on inside. 

Han strolled into the office and fumbled for his comlink, clicking it on. He went through options for a moment before he found his away message, and clicked listen – 

Immediately, Breha’s voice rang over the little speaker, though she was deepening it in an impression of – 

_You’ve reached Han Solo, husband of the Chief of State –_

Han narrowed his eyes. There were giggles, and then Ben took over – 

_He can’t come to the comlink right now because he’s dying his grey hair – no say he’s waxing his legs! – Oh – he  – because he’s waxing his legs._

Han glared at the tiny speaker menacingly. Breha took back over, singing off quickly – 

_Han Solo, or as he prefers to be called, Mrs. Leia Organa, will get back to you as soon as possible –_

Han clicked the comm off and looked at it moodily – he should have known better than to leave it out and accessible so think one and thing two could engage in one of their tag-team pranks – 

He stared at the device in his hands, wondering just how many people had listened to it, and at what point he was going to see a Holo gossip column story about his leg waxing habit. 


	43. Chapter 43

**_in which:_ Princess Leia Appreciates Han Solo (Happy Father's Day!)**

* * *

 

 

 

Leia found Han sitting on the floor of the children’s playroom – the children’s playroom which was originally supposed to be Han’s office; back when they’d first bought this spacious, lavish penthouse, Ami and Jaina had been their only little ones, and they’d been _little_ , indeed - and Leia insisted that if she had an office, Han had one.

As the years went on, Han’s office morphed into the playroom, though it still had a desk, and Han still worked in there – worked, in his definition of the word, of course; he spent as much time involved in the kids’ little games than he did on military strategy.

There was luxury in that, of course; these days, the New Republic didn’t quite need so much military strategy. 

And so - she found him sitting on the floor, his back up against the worn and well-loved sofa that had been shoved into this room last year, when Leia got a new one for the living room. He looked to be in the middle of cleaning up whatever wild mess had been made during pre-bedtime antics.

She leaned at the doorway for a moment, watching him – he held something against his knees, concentrating on it – and he had a few errant feathers stuck in his hair. They matched the ones Leia had plucked out of Breha’s braids during her bath, and Leia smiled. 

Han looked up the moment she did, as if he sensed her vigil, and looked around at the mess. 

“Haven’t cleaned up yet,” he said gruffly. 

She shook her head, shrugged softly.

“Leave it,” she suggested. “What are you doing?” 

He glanced around, and then nodded at the table. 

“Well, Anakin broke one of his toys, so I was gluin’ it back together,” he said, and then lifted the thing he’d been looking at in his hands. He turned it around proudly. “Ben drew this,” he said. “It’s a diagram of the _Falcon_.” 

Leia smiled at the little blueprint – which looked absolutely nothing like Han’s beloved ship, but was clearly an effort made in earnest. She came forward, navigating a minefield of scattered toys, and sat down on a sturdy plastic table near the sofa, turning and angling herself towards Han.

She picked up the toy he’d been fixing and admired the handiwork – it looked new; she couldn’t tell what part had been broken. She looked up over the head of the figurine at Han and smiled, folding her arms and tucking it in towards her chest. 

“Han,” she said quietly, tilting her head at him. “Thank you.”

He tilted his head, giving her a lopsided smirk. His brow furrowed lightly.

“For what?” he asked simply – it was an ordinary day, no different than any other – another evening when Leia was home late, but powered through bed time as if she hadn’t been working for sixteen straight hours; when Han had give kids to mind on his own yet _still_ only two hands.

Leia was silent for a moment. She just looked around the office – the office Han had lost to the children, had hadn’t once grumbled about; office full of broken toys Han had fixed before tears could fall – 

She held out the little toy reverently. 

“This,” she said simply.

“The toy? Easy fix.”

“No,” she laughed a little, her voice soft. “This; the big _this._ ” 

Han cocked his head even more curiously. Leia sighed, her eyes fluttering. 

“Thank you for my kids, Han,” she said earnestly. “This life.” 

She set the toy aside and moved off the table, nudging his knees until he straightened his legs out. She wedged one of her knees between his thighs, kneeling in front of him, and pushed his hair back, pausing to take his face in her hands. 

He flushed, and she smiled broadly. 

“Do you remember when Amidala was a newborn, and you were so scared you’d be bad at this?”

Han scoffed.

“No,” he bluffed, glaring at her teasingly. 

Leia laughed a little, her nose close to his. She slid her hands down to his neck and leaned closer, taking a moment to study him – lines on his face that hadn’t been there when they first met; a settled, content sweetness in his eyes that had replaced the wild, hard anger that had once lingered there. 

“You don’t know what you’ve done for me,” Leia told him.

“Leia,” he laughed, shrugging. “You did all the work! You had ‘em!”

She snorted quietly. 

“It was easy compared to raising them,” she muttered dryly. 

She bit her lip a moment, and then gave him a fierce, serious look. 

“I wouldn’t have, Han,” she said. “If I ended up with anyone else – and knowing about Vader – I wouldn’t have had any. You made them possible.”

“Literally.”

“You did.”

“I know.”

Leia touched his jaw, her knuckles brushing lightly against his skin. 

“You’re such a good father,” she complimented.

Han bowed his head, a little caught off guard by the overflow of praise and – affection, on any ordinary day of the week – what had – ?

“You dyin’ or something, Sweetheart?” he quipped gruffly. 

Leia smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his brow, relaxing to rest her head on his shoulder, and her chest against his.

“Not dying,” she murmured. “Appreciating,” she whispered. “The things I have. I didn’t do it enough, on Alderaan.” 

Han moved his head closer to hers. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, and settled back, tucking his nose into her shoulder. 


	44. Chapter 44

 

**_in which:_ Princess Leia is Drunk**

* * *

 

 

_Can we stay up until Mama gets home?_

That was always the inevitable question, when Leia was out late an an event – and Han almost always said  _yes,_ because it was easier than dealing with the tantrums when he said no, and four out of the five usually fell asleep before Leia was home anyway – well, three out of the five, now that Jaina had the same stamina as Ami, when it came to staying up – and Han secretly liked when the tiny ones fell asleep in random places all over the penthouse and he had to carry them to bed. 

He wasn’t really one to use the word adorable, but – 

Ben had lost his battle with sleep while sprawled on the floor watching a children’s holo program, and he looked pretty - damn –  _adorable._  

“When am I old enough to go to the events with Mama?” Jaina asked, pursing her lips indignantly. 

Han shifted Anakin from his shoulder to a cradle on his lap, shrugging a little. The baby – almost toddler, really – shifted sleepily and blinked suspiciously at Han. 

“‘M not putting you down,” Han soothed, rolling his eyes. 

Anakin blinked a few more times and then closed his eyes as if he finally decided he trusted that statement. Han grinned, and turned to Jaina.

“When you’re thirty-five,” he said seriously.

Jaina looked affronted.

“But you and Mom will be dead then!” she whined.

Han gave her an amused look.

“How old do you think we are?” he asked, laughing. 

“A hundred and twelve,” Jaina answered seriously. 

Han laughed again. 

“Why’d you wanna go to those silly galas?” Ami asked, peering over her novel at her father and sister. “We get to stay here and hang out with Daddy.” 

“It’s a punishment though,” Han said seriously, “because the last time Leia took you to a public event you threw something at a dignitary.”

Amidala grinned slyly, and turned back to her book.

“Where’s Breha?” Han asked. He looked down at Anakin, tilting his head at him curiously. “Hmm? Where’s Breha?” he asked again. 

Jaina sighed, tilting her head and resting it on Han’s shoulder. 

“She’s asleep in your bed,” Jaina murmured. “On Mama’s pillow – can we watch the news? I want to see if Mom got best dressed on the gold carpet.” 

Han made a face. He ignored that request, and furrowed his brow – 

“How did Breha climb up in our bed?” he asked - their mattress was fairly tall, Breha usually had trouble – 

“I put her there,” Amidala said breezily. She looked up from her book again. “She was annoying me.”

“Where’s Mom supposed to sleep?” Han asked.

“On your side,” Ami retorted.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” Han demanded, feigning sternness. 

Amidala blinked at him coolly. 

“Maybe at Uncle Luke’s because then there’s _no way_  I get any more siblings.”

Han gave her a narrow look.

“Ha, Ha,” he retorted. 

Jaina bent forward and cupped her hands over Anakin’s little ears.

“Shh, Ami,” she hissed. “I like Anakin, he’s the cutest one!”

Amidala shrugged. She went back to her book, and Han glanced at the chrono on their wall - if Ben and Breha were out, and Anakin was asleep as long as he was being held, then surely soon Jaina and Ami would wander into their rooms – 

There was a soft chiming at the door, and the elder girls looked over sharply, ears perked curiously.

“A visitor!” Jaina exclaimed. “Can I – ?”

“No,” Han said, standing up. 

Anakin whined at the shift, and Han shushed him distractedly, lifting Anakin back to his shoulder and supporting him there easily. 

“Stay here,” Han said – 

He went to the door, a vaguely suspicious look on his face, only to open it and find the rather harmless Shara Bey – and with her – 

“Evening, Han,” Shara greeted warmly. She smiled, and then bent forward to give a small, friendly wave to Anakin. “Hi there!”

Anakin turned his head away, grasping at Han’s shoulder. He was in a particularly clingy phase – didn’t like people who weren’t his parents.

Han blinked suspiciously at Shara a few times, and then turned his eyes on Leia, wondering why – 

“I’ve taken it upon myself to escort your wife home,” Shara said pleasantly. 

Leia lifted her hand and waved at Han. Anakin sat up and turned his head, woke up a little at the sight of his mother, and reached for her with a bright smile. Leia looked a little startled, but reached out to take his hands. 

“Is this one of mine?” she asked. 

Han stared at her, and then turned to look at Shara smugly – and Shara nodded. 

 _–’Drunk?’_  Han mouthed.

“Very,” Shara said cheerily. 

Leia smiled at Anakin and leaned forward to kiss his nose. 

“Oh, you’re so cute,” she complimented softly. She wrinkled her nose and grinned at him. “Which one are you?” she asked. 

Han laughed, and nodded at Shara. 

“Yeah, thanks - I got her from here,” he said smoothly.

“Excellent,” Shara said, “because my husband is about as soused as she is - they both have earned it, I think.”

Han nodded,  _delighted_  with the situation – he knew, perhaps in a stereotypical world, he’d be the one coming home drunk – the male – and she be holed up with the kids, furious with him for staying out late. But as it were, Han liked being at home more than being at work, and Leia rarely ever let herself have any fun, so when she came home tipsy, even, Han had a field day. 

He said goodbye to Shara and ushered Leia in the house, while she patted Anakin’s head and he stilled tired to get her to take him. 

“You’re gonna stay with me,” Han confided quietly.

“I want him,” Leia said, pursing her lips. “He’s so sweet. Look, he’s so little,” she said, inching closer to Han. 

“He’s sleepy,” Han said. “Let’s keep him that way.” 

Leia leaned in to kiss Anakin again.

“Ben,” she whispered. 

“Nope,” Han snorted. 

Leia frowned. 

“Anakin,” she said finally. 

Han nodded.

“Why isn’t his name Bail?” Leia asked, her voice rising a little.

Han gave her an amused look, his eyebrow going up. 

“You said you didn’t like the name Bail,” he informed her.

Leia looked appalled.

“I never would have said such a thing,” she told him, and then gave him a narrow look and shook her head. 

She breezed past him, and Han followed, sharing a mock-solemn look with Anakin. 

“She’s silly,” he said. 

Anakin put his thumb in his mouth and nodded. Han followed Leia lazily as she rounded the corner. She stopped at the entrance to the living room, put her hands on har hips, and surveyed the scene. 

“Mama!” Jaina started to jump up, beaming.

“Hello, Children,” Leia greeted dramatically. 

Amidala looked up at Leia’s tone and peered at her curiously. 

Leia came forward and sat down to hug Jaina, since Jaina was the most interested in her arrival. Jaina grinned and kissed Leia’s cheek. 

“Daddy let us order Sullustan food,” she said, “annnnnnd he taught us how to play Sabaac.” 

Han glared at her.

“I did _not_ ,” he corrected. “Just a – just a junior version, Leia, Tatooine Poker, really – “

Leia leaned forward and kissed Jaina’s forehead. She leaned over and patted Amidala’s knee, squeezing it affectionately. 

“You two are so lovely,” she complimented blithely. “You exist because of me.” 

Jaina tilted her head curiously, and giggled, and Amidala stared at Leia for a moment, and then turned to Han pointedly. 

“What’s wrong with her?” she asked. 

Han smiled calmly.

“She’s happy,” he said. 

Leia looked at Amidala seriously. 

“Mama had a lot of wine at the gala,” she said, matter-of-fact. 

Han bit back a laugh, but cleared his throat sternly, and came forward, handing Anakin of to Ami. He gave her a look, and took Leia’s arm, gently helping her stand up – and navigate around the sleeping Ben on the floor.

Leia gasped at him.

“Han, you left one of them on the floor.”

“He’s okay, he wanted to be there.”

“Pick him up, Han. Pick him up,” she insisted.

‘“I’ll get him – “

“Pick him up now!”

“Dad, pick him up! Mama wants him up!” Jaina squeaked. 

Han gave them both a look of disbelief, and stopped, bending down to pick Ben up. The little boy gave him an annoyed look, and dropped his heavy head on Han’s shoulder. Leia looked satisfied, and Han poked her shoulder gently, nudging her around the sofa, into the hall – guiding her into their bedroom. 

“Leia,” he snorted, amused, “the kids are going to think you’re a lunatic.”

“Why?” she asked calmly.

“Uh, nothin’,” Han muttered with a grin - he’d regale Leia with the details tomorrow. 

Balancing Ben on his hip, he steered Leia towards his side of the bed, and sat her down, sitting Ben up there with her. He crouched down to help take her shoes off, and Leia turned around – stretching out on her stomach in bed with the twins. 

“Han,” she asked conversationally, “can you believe I had two babies at once?” she asked smugly. 

Han grinned, shaking his head. 

“Amazes me every day, Your Worship.” 

He set her shoes aside, and when he stood, he found himself face to face with her – she was kneeling on the bed, glaring at him. 

“You should have had at  _least_  one of them,” she accused narrowly, her expression dark. 

Han bit back another laugh, and Leia narrowed her eyes at him further. 

“ _You should have_.”

“You’re right,” he agreed soberly. 

Leia put her hands on his face, and leaned in close. She sighed.

“I had a lot of wine,” she whispered.

“I know, Sweetheart,” her whispered back. 

He leaned forward and kissed her temple, hard-pressed to figure out if it was more fun to put his kids to bed, or his wife to bed. 

 


	45. Chapter 45

 

**_in which:_ Amidala and Jaina Suggest Names**

* * *

 

 

Rare was the evening that Leia took it upon herself to be the one cooking dinner, but it was always fun for her when she did. She found herself taking earlier nights and lighter days while she was pregnant, and that meant more time at home.

“What’re you cooking?” Jaina asked, hovering at Leia’s knee. 

“Paella,” Leia answered, reaching down with one hand to pat Jaina’s head. 

Amidala crossed and uncrossed her legs, sitting on the counter. 

“Can we pick names for the baby?” she asked. “Daddy said I could name it. ‘Cause you didn’t let me name Jaina.” 

“I liiiiiiiiike my name,” Jaina trilled, and Leia smiled at her, and then tilted her head at Amidala. 

“Your father told you you could name the baby?” she asked. 

Amidala nodded seriously. Leia held her gaze.

“Are you positive Daddy didn’t tell you that you could  _suggest_  names?”

Amidala squirmed.

“Oh. Oh, that’s – that’s what he said,” she corrected hastily.

“Mm-hmm,” Leia said pointedly. “Well, as long as we’re all on the same page.”

“Is it a boy one or girl one?” Jaina piped up.

“I’ve always thought it rather impolite to ask, this early,” Leia quipped. She nodded to Jaina. “You told me when you were thirty weeks.” 

“I want a boy one,” Amidala said. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Leia said wryly. “Doesn’t seem I’m very good at having boys.”

“I’ll ask,” Jaina said seriously, inching around Leia’s legs. She reached up and tugged at Leia’s shirt, touching her abdomen. “Hello,” she said loudly. “Wake up, I have a question,” she demanded - she poked Leia hard a few times. 

Leia stepped back and took her hand, shaking her head. 

“Don’t do that,” she said, wincing. “Jainy, please don’t poke me or hit me around here,” she said, gesturing to her abdomen. “Is that clear?”

Jaina looked mollified.

“I’m sorry!” she whimpered. “Did I hurt you?”

Leia picked her up and held her on her hip.

“No,” she murmured. “You just have to be careful.”

“So do you.”

Leia turned at the sound of Han’s voice, and just as fast he was sweeping Jaina out of Leia’s arms and holding her himself. He gave her a stern look, and Leia rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 

“Han, Amidala says you told her she can name the baby,” she said lightly.

Han gave Amidala a look.

“I said you and Jaina could each pick a name and it  _might_ be put on a list.”

Leia looked at Amidala – as expected. 

“Ami,” she said. “What do you want to name the baby?”

“Chewbacca,” she said seriously. 

Leia shook her head with a smile. 

“Jaina?” she asked. 

“Jaina,” the youngest repeated.

“You want to name the new one after yourself?” Han asked her, amused. 

Jaina nodded seriously, patting Han’s cheek.

“So you never forget I was here first,” she whispered. 

Han laughed, and Leia glanced over her shoulder at him. He shrugged good-naturedly: they had plenty of time to decide on one more name. 

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

**_in which:_ Amidala Pulls a Fast One**

* * *

 

 

“This,” Han said seriously, “is where the hyperdrive is coded, and – Anakin, are you – Anakin,” frowning, Han trailed off, resisting the urge to roll his eyes – here he was, attempting to teach his youngest and  _last_ child, about the iconic ship and yet – “Anakin, are you listening to me?”

Anakin looked up from the chip he was reading. 

“Yes,” he lied. 

Han grinned a little and shook his head. 

“Think you’re outta luck, Dad,” Amidala said, kicking the back of Anakin’s chair affectionately. “It’s not a book. It’s just not gonna get his attention.”

Han leaned back and groaned.

“Four out of five of us isn’t bad,” Ami bargained. 

“How can he not be interested in the _Falcon_?” her father whined. 

“I am,” Anakin piped up on cue, head buried in his chip. 

Amidala laughed. She kicked his chair again. 

“Three out of five,” Han said glumly. “Jaina doesn’t like the ship either.”

“Jainy just doesn’t like dirty,” Ami pointed out. “She can fly it well enough.”

Han started to nod, and then turned his head, eyes narrow.

“This ship isn’t dirty,” he said. 

Amidala laughed loudly. 

“You sound like Mom insisting she’s not afraid of crawly bugs while she stands on a counter waiting for someone to kill it.”

Han shrugged. He reached out with his boot and nudged Anakin’s chair.

“You’re off the hook, kid, y;don’t have to care about the ship.”

Anakin hopped up from the co-pilot’s seat – which swallowed him anyway – and marched off to the bunk room to absorb himself more deeply in his novels. 

“What’s he always readin’, anyway?” Han asked.

Amidala shrugged, taking his spot in the co-pilot’s seat. 

“Comics, I think. But he reads a lot of Bail Organa and Padme Naberrie’s political documents.” 

“Huh,” Han muttered.

“Hey, Dad?”

Han grunted. 

“How young is too young to get married?”

Han sat forward, narrowing his eyes.

“How old are you?” he retorted.

Amidala grinned charmingly. Han pointed at her sharply. 

“You’re too young to be married,” he said. He looked down sharply, glancing at her hands. “What’s this about? What are you talking about?” he demanded. He pointed at her again. “I’ll throttle Dameron if he knocked you up.” 

“Dad,” gasped Amidala, doubling over with laughter. “Oh my god, I’m just  _asking,”_ she howled. “I’m not  _pregnant_.” 

“But why are you asking?” Han demanded, still looking at her narrowly. 

Amidala shrugged. 

“I was just thinking about – should you get married because you’re in love, and you think that person is the person? Or should it be based on an age?” 

Han stared at her, lowering his hand. He grit his teeth together thoughtfully, and then tilted his head. 

“If Poe is getting any ideas – “

“Dad,” Amidala answered softly. “I just want you to answer the question.” 

“Why?” Han demanded. He held up his hands to placate any sass she might have. “Ami, I’m asking because Leia would want me to ask.”

Amidala shrugged.

“Fine, I’m going to ask Mom, too.” 

Han still looked at her, and she shrugged again.

“I want to know if it makes you stupid to get married young,” she said flatly. “Even if that’s what  _you know_ ,” she said emphatically, “that is what you want, and  _you know_ ,” she paused for emphasis again, “it will be much better to face the world together than let it rip you apart first.” 

Han stared at her for a long time. He sat back and rubbed his jaw – Ami was – eighteen? – nineteen this year, he lost track sometimes; it had felt like she was twenty since she was ten – she was almost her mother’s age – asking how young was too young to get married seemed superfluous and – weird, considering Leia had been leading an insurgency at that age. 

Han shrugged. 

“Uhh, well, I guess Leia was kind of young,” he said. “Er. No, not really,” he muttered. “She said mos’ women in her class got married before they were of age – hmm,” Han muttered.

Amidala groaned.

“I am literally asking for  _your_  wise opinion, Mr. Organa,” she teased wryly. “And Mom wasn’t young.” 

Han glared at her.

“Okay,” he drawled, shrugging. “Fine. Here’s what I think. You get married when everything else is kriffin’ chaos, and that other person is the constant,” he said bluntly. “Not ‘cause you can’t live without ‘em, ‘cause you don’t want to, and ‘cause whatever you want to do with your life would be useless if they weren’t there, too.” 

Amidala considered him thoughtfully. 

“That’s beautiful,” she said matter-of-factly. “Excellent.”

Abruptly, she stood up, and reached into her collar, casually yanking out a necklace on a small chain. 

“Poe asked me to marry him. I already said yes,” she said conversationally, “and I know Mom is going to lose her mind, so now I can tell her you’re on my side.”

She flew forward and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thanks, Daddy!”

She was darting out of the cockpit before Han could – blink, and realize – 

“Amidala!” He bellowed, scrambling out of his chair, panic shooting through him – damn that girl, typical, typical – and for the most part, he wasn’t so much worried about her getting married, as he was worried about her blithely telling Leia he’d already given his blessing! 


	47. Chapter 47

**_in which:_ Amidala Winter Solo Causes Havoc in the Household (as usual)**

* * *

 

 

 

Leia Organa sat up in bed with only soothing mood lighting on in the room, her glasses perched on her nose to aid her in reading over some policy briefs. Next to her, Han lay face down on the pillows, his shoulder aligned with her thigh, listening to the general commotion going on outside of their master bedroom.

Their daughters were fighting – or rather, Breha and Jaina were fighting, and Amidala was out, no doubt blissfully unaware of the havoc she had caused lately – and Ben and Anakin were doing their own thing, albeit loudly, so as to be heard over the shrieking girls. 

Leia continued reading her briefs, her eyes narrow.

“Leia,” Han grumbled, turning his head a little. “I think they’re going to kill each other.”

“Nonsense,” Leia muttered, distracted – this had become such a common occurrence lately that she had taken to firmly ignoring it – Breha and Jaina were bound and determined to be at odds with each other, and Leia’s days of brokering peace treaties were over. 

Han started to push himself up.

“‘M – gonna go – “

Leia swept her leg over and clamped it own over his, jutting an elbow out and pushing him gently back down on the bed. 

“You will not,” she ordered. “I told you – this is Amidala’s problem now. She caused this. She can handle it.” 

“She’s not their mother,” Han griped. 

Leia gave him a sharp look. 

“I’m well aware of that,” she said, “but Ami, in all of her genius, told them they could plan a wedding together, and that they could pick who her Honor Maiden is, and she can deal with the consequences of that wildly idiotic decision.”

“She’s tryin’ to be nice,” Han muttered.

Leia compressed her lips.

“Hmm,” she grumbled. 

Han tilted his head, laying down heavily, and stared at her, watching her work. 

“Maybe she’s actin’ out because her own mother won’t help her plan a wedding,” he provoked casually. 

Leia kicked him. Her face tightened a little, and she gave her holo pad a dark look. 

“Don’t make me sound cruel, Han,” she said quietly. 

“Not cruel,” Han said immediately. “S’just, maybe she wants you to help her.”

“Amidala is eighteen years old,” Leia snapped. “If she thinks she is mature enough and ready enough to get married, she can prove that to me by handling her own affairs – I am not going to wed her like she is the neatly packaged offspring of a royal house – “

“Leia, ‘cmon, I know she’s young, I think it’s kind of stupid too, but she’s Ami and she’s gonna do what she’s gonna do – and you were nineteen when you were fighting a war – “

Leia looked at him tiredly.

“I didn’t want to be doing half of what I was doing at her age,” she said quietly. “I was born to it. I did everything so that they could just grow up easy.”

Han shrugged.

“Maybe this is how Ami wants to grow up.”

Leia’s heart twisted. It was just that – Ami had always been so – headstrong, and aggressive, a little soldier Jedi girl who loved Uncle Luke and wanted to be a pilot and a fighter and save the world - she was so much like her father, and Leia felt eerily stunned to hear her say she’d decided to shrug off higher education for a bit and get married instead. 

She sighed. 

“Han,” she started. “This is typical of Ami. It’s a bona fide Amidala Winter Solo stunt, and when she realizes I’m letting it go forward, there will come a point where she realizes she has lost her little brinksmanship game,” she said quietly. “I love Ami, and I want her to be happy, but I think she’s in a place where she doesn’t know how to deal with loving Poe but not wanting to marry him yet. She needs an excuse to tell him no after all. That’s what I’m giving her.” 

Han was quiet a long time. He leaned over and kissed the outside of Leia’s thigh, sighing quietly. 

“Don’t think that’s it, Sweetheart,” he murmured.

Leia shrugged harshly. 

“Think you might be a little mad she’s more fanciful than you’d have been,” Han went on, pausing for a moment, “or a little jealous that she can be.”

Leia shrugged away from him a little.

“I am not jealous of my own daughter.”

_“I am the oldest! I get to be her Honor Maiden! This is ridiculous Breha, just PICK SOME FLOWERS OUT AND SHUT UP!”_

Han sat up, glaring at their door.

 _“I hate both of you,”_  came Anakin’s dramatic shout.  _“Shut up, shut UP, I’d rather listen to Mom sing than listen to this!”_

“Well, that was rude,” Leia murmured blithely. 

 _“Yeah, I’d rather listen to Dad tell me the twenty millionth version of the Death Star Rescue,”_  Ben yelled.

“Ungrateful brats,” Han grumbled. 

Leia grinned a little, and Han sat forward more, gritting his teeth.

“Alright, alright, go intervene,” Leia soothed. She looked up finally, and said with a wry smile: “If you really want to put an end to it, tell Jaina she can’t technically be Honor Maiden. She’s not a maiden.” 

Han got up, grabbing a shirt to throw on to go out there. He was about halfway to the door when Leia’s words seemed to clobber him and he whipped around, his face turning a curious shade of pink.

_“What?”_


	48. Chapter 48

**_in which:_ Breha Solo Embraces Alderaan**

* * *

 

Leia took a deep breath as she put the finishing touches on Breha’s hair – making sure each glimmer-stone she had braided in was neatly tucked in place, and all the stray hairs were smoothed down and lovely. She bent down, her chin overing her youngest daughter’s shoulder, and kissed her cheek lightly, careful not to smudge her make-up. 

“There,” she said, resting a hand on her shoulder gently. She paused, and tilted her head, looking down at Breha gently. “You’re sure you want to do this?” she asked. 

“I can still be a Jedi, right?” Breha asked. 

Leia nodded.

“Of course,” she said. “In fact, I think it will help – you need all your hair up when you’re learning those gymnastics.” 

Breha swiveled around, bouncing in her seat as she looked at Leia. She tilted her bright young face up, and Leia cupped it in her hand, sighing.

“I remember when you were little,” she murmured softly. 

Breha shook her off gently.

“Ani’s still little,” she said breezily.

Leia shook her head, her smile a bit lopsided – no, he wasn’t. He wasn’t at all – he was at Luke’s Academy, too, now; they were all growing up, faster than she could hold on – she was touched Breha had these interests in Alderaanian traditions, but at the same time, tying up her hair for good seemed so final – 

“You’re welcome to honor my traditions,” Leia said, for the hundredth time. “But please remember I won’t be angry with you if you change your mind – “

“Mom, I want to do this!”

Leia sighed – Breha had come to her last year, when she was twelve, and told Leia that she wanted to adopted the Alderaanian tradition of putting her hair up at thirteen, and not taking it down until she was married. Leia had no idea why she had chosen that particular tradition, but Breha was – so interested in Alderaan, probably because Leia had named her after the planet’s queen, and her, and Leia was more than willing to share that with her. 

Her other daughters – were solemn and respectful about it, but absorbed in the world they had been born into, not in the past. Breha loved history, and she loved ancient cultures. 

“But the rules are, the rules are that it’s okay to take it down in private,” Breha said earnestly. 

Leia knelt and nodded.

“In private, with family,” she listed, “and you aren’t supposed to let someone else take it down unless they’re very important to you. Outside of family, I mean.” 

Breha beamed. She turned and looked at her reflection. 

“I’ll be such a mystery,” she crooned. She snapped her fingers. “My hair, all hidden, just like that!”

Leia laughed. 

“It’s less mess to have it up, too,” she agreed with a wink. 

Breha swiveled again. 

“Is that why you cut yours and wear it in one tail now, usually?” she asked. “Less mess?”

Leia laughed, and shrugged. 

“Well, I cut it because it’s easier,” she said, “and I wear the tail because your father likes it.” 

“Did he take it down for you when you were dating?” Breha pressed.

Leia nodded, though she cocked a brow at the term dating – was that what she would call anything she and Han had ever done? She laughed to herself. 

“Does he still take it down?” Breha asked. 

Leia tilted her head.

“Yes,” she said simply. 

“ _That_ ,” Breha said aggressively, “is  _so_  romantic.” 

She patted her hair.

“I wonder if Po takes Ami’s hair down,” she mused. Then she frowned. “Wait, Ami always wears her hair down. Except in training.” 

Leia said nothing, admiring her daughter, listening to Breha talk. Breha yawned and then hopped off of her stool. 

“You know what Daddy said, when I told him I was going to do this?”

“I don’t,” Leia said, and added under her breath –  _probably something asinine._  

“He said he was glad because if I wore a weird hairstyle like yours when you were a teenager boys would run away from me instead of sniffing around.” 

Leia glared mildly, shaking her head good-naturedly – yes, because Han had done so much running away from her, and her hair, back then. 


	49. Chapter 49

**_in which:_  It Is Solo Boys Only**

* * *

 

 

“ _Da-a-a-a-d_ ,” Anakin whined, inspecting the pillows on the  _Falcon’s_  bunks skeptically. “How is it really supposed to be boy’s only around here if everything smells like Mom?”

Han looked up from the floor, where he was seated with his back against a trunk, playing a game of Sabaac with Ben. 

“What’s wrong with how she smells?” he retorted.

Anakin gave him a wide-eyed look. 

“Nothing,” he said, shocked. “It just smells like the girls in here, even when they’re not here.” 

“There’s more of ‘em,” Han muttered, looking back to his game.

He frowned at his hand – Ben was about to beat him, and Han  _wasn’t_  letting him win. He was about to make a play when Anakin laughed loudly. 

“Only one more,” he protested. 

“Yeah,” Han drawled, “but they been around longer,” he argued. “Leia and Ami and Jaina had  _years_  to,” he waved his hand vaguely around the cabin, “leave their perfume and hairspray and,” he frowned, “stuff,” he muttered, “All over – and then Breha, too.” 

Anakin slid off the bunk, inspecting more of the _Falcon’s_  sleeping quarters – despite Han having a family of seven, it had not been modified much. They rarely all traveled together on it, and if they did, Breha and Ben generally took extreme pleasure in making a bunk in the storage compartment. A practice which Leia vehemently hated, but allowed, because it made them happy. 

 _They are our children, not bushels of smuggled creatures!_  She would protest, and Han would solemnly retort that there was literally no difference between their children and bushels of creatures. 

Anakin scampered over to Ben and peered over his shoulder at his cards, then scooted around to Han and climbed over his arms clumsily, sitting down in his lap. 

“Hey, buddy,” Han muttered, resting his chin on his head. 

“Don’t cheat, Ani,” Ben said seriously, glaring at his little brother pointedly. Anakin mimicked zipping his lips. 

“Breha’s the only cheater,” he said seriously. 

“Yeah,” Ben said grimly. “That’s why I’m so paranoid, ‘cause Breha  _cheats_.” 

“S’not cheating,” Han said, grinning smugly. “It’s strategic application of the rules.” 

Anakin laughed hysterically. Han ruffled his hair, and leaned around to see past his head. 

“Call the game, Ben, you won,” he said gruffly. 

Ben flung his cards down smugly, nodding in agreement. 

“Didn’t you used to be good at this game?” he gloated. 

“No one likes a sore winner, punk,” Han growled, glaring at him pointedly. 

Ben folded his arms and smirked, gesturing around.

“Next time I’ll play you for the  _Falcon_ ,” he goaded. “Then it’ll be  _miiiiine,”_ hethreatened, “and – “

“Yeah, yeah, keep dreamin’,” Han said, leaning back a little more. Anakin sat forward, gathering the cards to look at them. He examined them carefully, tilting his head back and forth curiously. 

“What d’ya think the girls are doing?” Ben asked warily. 

Han pretended to yawn. 

“Braiding their hair,” he said flippantly. He smirked. “Talking about us.”

Ben looked skeptical. 

“I don’t think so,” he said. 

“Nah? Ben, that’s what women do when the men are gone, they talk about ‘em,” he snorted.

Ben looked even more skeptical. He frowned and shook his head. 

“I dunno, I think Mom probably talks about refugees and Jaina talks about animals and Breha never shuts up about Alderaan and Ami is probably yelling and screaming about something,” he trailed off, and shrugged. “Besides, Mom talks about you to your face. Why would she do it when you’re not there? That’s a waste of time.” 

Han gave him a dry look.

Anakin tilted his head backwards and stared at Han. 

“Uncle Luke’s here,” he announced. 

Han squeezed his shoulder and hoisted him up off his lap, reaching behind him to grab the storage container and drag himself up. 

“I’ll let him in – you two ready to swindle him at some Sabaac?”

“Yes,” Anakin demanded loudly, his face lighting up in a wicked grin.

Ben crossed his arms. 

“Ben, you look too much like your mother when you do that,” Han warned. 

“I don’t like cheating,” he said darkly. 

“Neither does Uncle Luke, you can be on his team,” Anakin piped up. He leapt over to Ben and stuck his face right up close to his brother’s. “ _Be-e-eeen_ , cheating is fun if it’s a  _jooooooke_ , Mom cheated on Dad once.”

Han gave Anakin a funny look.

“She – what?” he asked, alarmed. 

Innocently, Anakin nodded.

“Yeah, when we were all playing Dejarik and Mom got upset and said she lost her ring, and you went to find it under the table,” Anakin explained blithely. “She moved all your squares.”

“Oh,” Han said hastily. He grinned, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “Yeah, that – yeah, that’s cheating alright.” 

Anakin grabbed Ben and hauled him up. 

“Will you do it if we call it  _pranking_ Uncle Luke?” he asked.

“Well,” Ben deliberated suspiciously. “Only because Mom has.” 

Anakin grinned devilishly, and dragged Ben past Han to go let Luke in. Frowning slightly, and a little disturbed even though he had no reason to be, Han cleared his throat and went after them – 

“Actually, hey, listen – cheating is  _wrong_  – “


	50. Chapter 50

 

 

 

**_in which:_ The Next Generation is Born**

* * *

 

There was a small army -- very small army -- gathering in one of the private corridors of one of Coruscant’s two high end, elite Med Centers. It was a peaceful army,  but a very powerful one, when the occasion called for it, and it was a good thing this particular wing of the Med Centre was divided into individual waiting rooms, because this family would have drawn  _much_  attention. 

“This is taking forever,” Jaina Solo said, her head tilted back against a wall, hair neatly pulled back into one sleek braid down her back -- she had a lightsaber at her belt, and a tablet in her lap on which she was studying a book on rare zoology as a part of her pre-university internship.

Unlike most of the students who had recently finished Luke’s Jedi Academy, Jaina did not wear the traditional tunic and soft-leather leggings; she had on a distinctly feminine short wrap-dress with a flashy belt, and high-heeled boots -- on her right collarbone, there was an intricate tattoo in silver sink, ancient runes of a Corellian proverb. 

“It can’t be rushed,” her mother murmured.

Leia came away from one of the windows, her shoulders tense, and sat down next to Han, sitting close to his side. He wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders, his jaw tense. He felt about as nervous as her, and yet -- there was nothing complicated here, nothing out of the ordinary, except that their oldest daughter -- 

The door opened, and Leia and Han’s heads snapped towards it eagerly -- both deflated with disappointment when they saw it was only Luke, accompanied by their youngest son. 

Anakin calmly limped into the room, still nursing an injury he’d sustained over-exerting himself in one of Luke’s classes -- and still sporting the electric green streak in his hair that his father had thrown an unholy fit about last week. 

 _Pick your battles, Han, for God’s sake_ , Leia had mumbled, while Han told Anakin in exact terms how ridiculous he looked. 

Anakin didn’t care at all; he wasn’t angry, and he wasn’t offended, he just did his own thing -- and even Breha and Jaina had been confused by it, Jaina even asking --  _if you didn’t do it just to piss off Mom or Dady, why did you?_

 _I wanted to,_  said Anakin.  _Not everyone does things just to get a rise out of someone._

Jaina didn’t that that well, if only because it was targeted at her. She was calm, sweet, and extremely focused on school, and being a good person, but she had a maddening knack to do things that would throw off her parents’ sensibilities -- tattoos, and constantly bringing home exotic creatures she had saved. 

Including the one she stole from the local zoo because  _“it liked her.”_

Breha hopped up, darting over to hug Luke, her hair tied up neatly in an Alderaanian style. 

“Heard anything?” Luke asked, bending to kiss her on the forehead.

“No,” Han answered gruffly, tilting his head back with a groan. 

Luke gave him a sympathetic look, and then turned to his sister.

“I thought Ami wanted you in there with her?” he asked, brow furrowed.

Leia smiled dryly.

“She changed her mind,” she said simply.

Ben laughed.

“Mom tried to make her feel better by saying she could just concentrate on telling herself it didn’t hurt as much as Imperial torture,” he snorted.

Luke looked amused.

“No, you didn’t,” he said.

Han laughed, too.

“She had good intentions.”

Leia shrugged.

“That’s what  _I_ thought about,” she muttered. 

“Well,” Luke said mildly. “I think it’s good Ami doesn’t have that technique available to her.” 

Han and Leia both nodded, and Anakin leaned up against a wall next to Ben, crossing his arms. 

“Korya Vane asked why you weren’t at the Academy,” he teased. 

Ben blushed vaguely, and jutted his foot out to kick his brother. 

“Who is Korya Vane?” Han asked.

“Ben’s girlfriend,” Anakin answered immediately. 

“An obnoxious brat in all my classes,” Ben retorted loudly. “She’s a know-it-all and she never leaves me alone.”

“Huh,” Han said. He gave Ben a serious look. “You’ll probably marry her and have five kids with her,” he informed him. “Sorry kid. That’s how it goes.”

Leia elbowed him. She leaned forward on her knees, and Breha came over to stand next to her, both of them looking at the door.

“Should it take this long?” Breha asked worriedly. “Do you think Ami’s okay?”

Leia slid her arm around Breha’s waist. She nodded bravely. 

“It takes how long it takes,” she said -- and as she was finishing, the door burst open, and a tall, dark-haired young man went running through it, his face red, and his eyes wide and excited. He darted past all of them, and then skidded around the corner, and Han stood up, an annoyed look on his face. 

He whistled through his teeth, shaking his head.

“Dameron,” he growled. 

Luke covered his mouth in amusement, and Leia smirked. 

Poe Dameron came slinking back around the corner, a sheepish look on his face.

“Hi,” he said rapidly, “Sorry, I -- my mind’s all,” he waved his hands around his head wildly, breathing heavily -- “I got lost trying to find where this room was, that’s the bad news -- um, I accidentally told a Twi-Lek family before you guys, so -- yeah, sorry again,” he ranted.

Han looked about ready to strangle him -- in a good-natured, healthy, father-in-law sort of way, and Leia stood, calmly reaching out and placing her hands on Poe’s shoulders. She gave him a calming look, and arched her eyebrows. 

Poe nodded. He broke into a huge grin. 

“I waited until they got her settled in a recover room,” he said, and then whirled around, looking at everyone before he went on. “She’s okay,” he said. “Ami did great, she’s so brave and amazing,” he raved, and then paused, swallowing and catching his breath. “She’s healthy, and the baby’s healthy,” he announced. 

Leia clasped her hands, bowing her head and letting out her breath -- there was no reason to suspect everything wouldn’t go as planned, but Amidala was her first born, and she was -- she was having  _her_ first baby -- 

“And?” Han demanded. He spread his arms out. “Spit it out, Poe, what is it?”

Poe smiled again, proudly. 

“It’s a boy.” 

“Yes,” howled Ben, leaping away from the wall. He stormed up to Breha and put his finger in her face. “You lost the bet,” he teased, “and you’re outnumbered now.” 

Breha smacked his hand away and stuck out her tongue -- surprisingly immature, for a rather overly mature teenage girl. Han snapped at them sharply, and the twins shaped up immediately.

Jaina stood up, tucking her tablet into her belt. 

“Can we see them?” she asked. 

Poe nodded, and beckoned -- he lead all of them, including Luke, down the winding halls (and only got lost once), to Amidala’s recovery room, where he opened the door -- and Leia and Han were the first ones in.

Amidala was sitting up in her bed, hair neatly pulled back from her forehead with a thick ribbon, attending to the tiny newborn infant in her arms, and Leia was struck with such a strong storm of emotions that she barely kept from bursting into tears.

Instead, she and Han came to the edge of the bed. 

Amidala looked up with pride. She tilted her arms to show them.

“Look what I did,” she announced. 

Leia leaned down to kiss her forehead, lingering there and stroking her hair. She leaned down further to look at the baby.

“He’s perfect,” she announced. 

“More perfect than I was?” Amidala asked.

“No,” Han retorted instantly. He jerked his thumb behind him at Poe, as the rest of the family filed in. “‘Cause he kind of looks like that guy.”

Ami rolled her eyes, and Poe took no offense. He took his place at Ami’s other side, and Jaina and Breha sat on opposite sides at the foot of the bed, while the others filled in the empty spaces. 

Amidala rocked her baby gently, letting them all look, and Poe’s grin got bigger and bigger, and in that moment, Leia immediately let go of all the apprehension she’d been feeling since the day Amidala decided she was going to run off and get married at nineteen; she let herself stop feeling anxious about what Ami’s life would be, and she forgave the two of them, Poe and Ami, for being so colossally careless that they came back from the honeymoon with one on the way.

 _Well, what was I supposed to do, not have sex with him?_ Amidala hadsaid flippantly, and after a somewhat awkward conversation, Leia had drawn it out of Ami that her wedding night was, in fact, the first time she had  _ever_  slept with anyone, and she hadn’t minded the idea of having a baby, and on top of that -- 

 _Han,_  Leia had told him, eyes wide,  _she used the condom wrong._ Han had not wanted to have that discussion at all, but Leia had thought it so unbelievable -- and so tragically funny -- Amidala had done something as painfully simple as cutting open the packaging with a knife, which had put wholes in a handful of their protection.  _What the fuck was she thinking?_  Han asked, taken aback,  _she’s smarter than that!_ Han had been even more startled about her apparent lack of pre-marital sex --  _I thought Jaina was the prude! --_

Leia shook her head, involuntarily reaching forward a little, at which point Poe started, his face earnest. 

“You want to hold him, Leia?” he asked. 

Leia nodded, and Amidala let Poe take the baby - gingerly -- and hand him over the bed to Leia, who easily settled him into the crook of his arm. Han leaned over and peered intently at his -- at his grandson, reaching down to press his fingers to his tiny brow. 

He smiled, his throat tight. 

“Kriff,” he swore, “y’know, Ami, I couldn’t even believe I had  _you_ , back in the day,” he mumbled. 

“Don’t swear in front of my baby,” Ami chastised smugly. 

“Ami?” Jaina ventured. She leaned forward excitedly. “What’s his name?”

Amidala looked up at Poe, and Poe smiled at her. She turned back to her family, and inclined her head. 

“He’s called Prestor,” she said, “and his middle name is Solo.”

She paused. 

“It was going to be Han, Daddy, but Han Dameron sounds incredibly stupid,” she said, wincing.

Han grimaced.

“Yeah, it does,” he said, and shot a glare at Poe. 

Poe grinned at him eagerly - Poe’s hero-worship of Han was almost legendary, and Han’s lukewarm, half-suspicious, half-respectful relationship with his son-in-law was also legendary. 

Leia smiled at the baby in her arms. 

“Prestor is a strong choice,” she said, thinking of her own father -- her father, and how much of her life he had missed, and how ecstatic he would be if he could know she had been okay after all, that after all that war and destruction, she found a good man, and built a better world, and gave a stable home to her five children -- and because of that, they had the privilege and the luxury to live safe, free, well-loved lives. 

Leia turned to hand the baby to Han, and when Han had him, Poe said -- 

“Hey, you’re a natural!”

Han glared at him.

“I have five of my own, Dameron,” he reminded him. 

Poe grinned anyway. He sat down next to Ami and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Amidala blushed and snuggled up to his side, watching her parents fawn over the baby. 

“You did good, Ami,” Han said huskily, looking over at his daughter. He threw a glance at Poe. “You too, son,” he said. 

Poe beamed.

Leia looked up at Han, resting her chin on his arm as they both looked down at their half-asleep new grandson -- 

 _“We_  did good,” she whispered. 

 

**THE END**


	51. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in honor of Carrie Fisher.

 

_**in which all is well** _

 

 

* * *

 

In all the years he’d spent subjected to the ritualistic pomp and circumstance that accompanied Leia’s position – positions – throughout the years, whether she was in her capacity as a princess, an ambassador, a Vice Admiral, or the Chief of State - he had gotten used to the requirements that meant galas and fundraisers and socio-political functions, but he had never ceased to drag his feet to them; he had sought to escape them when he could, and he remembered the few instances of ceremony he’d had to endure for himself, prior to the fateful events that led to his life with her, as stiff-necked circuses that hadn’t meant much anyway, since they’d been in his Imperial Academy days.

For once, in a life that had unexpectedly been filled with ceremony, Han Solo was enjoying a formal event. He felt none of the usual itchy restlessness that tugged his shoulders into a slouch, or left him grappling with the urge to fidget and crack jokes - he was solemn, other than the grin he couldn’t keep off of his face, and he was proud - his shoulders back, and his chin held high, sitting patiently at attention not for himself, but for his wife.

His attire was immaculate and his appearance neat and carefully tended to - he was fiercely invested in this event, more so than he’d imagined he’d be - considering it had never crossed his mind that she might be given an honor like this. It wasn’t only that Leia was retiring from public service – retiring, at last, after so many years spent in thankless labor – it was that the grand finale of weeks of feting her, and praising her, and reluctance to let her go, was this, this monumental distinction being awarded to her by his home, his culture, his moral code – by Corellia.

In one of the most auspicious and elite ceremonies, Coronet City was awarding Leia - who had obtained Corellian citizenship years ago, via her marriage - bloodstripes in the second and first classes.

Han was still reeling from what he’d felt when the Corellian ambassador contacted him – him? He’d been guarded, and somewhat suspicious; why would a diplomat reach out to him, of all people? – and asked if Leia would consider it a slight if Corellia were to grant her military honors, considering her Alderaanian heritage - and further, did he think she would be unwilling to accept something so Corellian? Han, well aware of the magnitude of what it meant to wear the bloodstripes, had been taken aback, positive Leia would take no offense to it at all, but humbled that they’d even think –

You want to invest her? – he’d asked – in disbelief – not because he didn’t think Leia deserved it, but because the honor was so coveted, and Corellia was so circumspect about selection criteria, and so selective about investitures at all - there hadn’t even been an investiture in several years now.

Han’s own investiture had been the one single thing in his life - prior to Leia, and the family they shared - that he had valued with every ounce of decency and morality he had; that he had been allowed to keep his even after being cashiered from Imperial service was a bright spot in a low point in his life.

The Corellian ambassador told Han that it was a decision the respected military chiefs and Corellian Honor Admirals had been considering for quite some time now, and they felt her impending retirement was an appropriate time to announce the decision - particularly as Leia had been a citizen for more than fifteen years - Corellia wanted to offer a gesture of appreciation for her service, and indicate that in the easier, leisure days of her life after service, she had a home with the Corellian people.

Han, struck with a swell of powerful patriotism that hadn’t flared up in a while, had considered the proposition with awe, and a deep sense of gratification - he had quietly raised the issue with Carlist Rieekan, who confirmed that he thought Leia would find it an unprecedented honor, and mere days after Leia put out official word of her retirement, the Admiral of Corellian Honor Affairs had extended the formal writ conferring bloodstripes in the first and second class on Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, who – stated the grant – “through the course of her life in numerous capacities, including Rebel commander, foot soldier, and intelligence officer, as well as Ambassador of the Provisional Democracy, Vice Admiral of the New Republic (two terms), Chief of State of the New Republic (three terms), and Chancellor of Diplomatic Engagement: Core Worlds, has, since the tender age of sixteen, shown unparalleled bravery despite full knowledge of the risks to her own life, has, in the face of ignorance and resistance, acted with a just and honorable mind, heart, and soul, and has, consistently, embodied all of the qualities of a woman or man worthy of bearing the red and gold ribbons that define the essence of human valor.”

He sat now at her investiture in Coronet City, absorbed in the ceremony - unlike his military investiture, this one was more secluded; private, and intimate - with family, and select guests that Leia had extended an invite to, and Corellia had vetted for attendance – Luke, of course; many of the Rogues, who had fought alongside Leia in the early days - Carlist Rieekan, Lando Calrissian - any of those who had been spoken to by Corellian authorities to gather testimonials before they decided to honor her.

Rare was the conferring of bloodstripes; rarer was the conferring of them to a naturalized citizen with no Corellian military service - but it was a well-deserved honor, a righteous honor, and it added an incredible finishing touch on Leia’s illustrious career, brightened, even more, the prospect of retirement with her - and Han was not only proud to see her so appreciated and lauded by the tradition that was so important to him, he was happy to see their children and grandchildren awed by the ceremony.

Though - awed was perhaps a strong word; Prestor had lost interest when the Admirals started reading out the ancient texts in which Corellian values were rooted, and began lazily coaxing the edge of one of his sisters’ braids to venture up and tickle her in the nose. It did not seem to matter how many times Poe told him to stop.

Han spared a sharp look for his eldest-son-in-law. Poe gave him an alarmed look in return, and transferred the toddler in his lap to Han, creating more distance between the two - Prestor’s skills weren’t as developed if he wasn’t in close quarters, mostly because as far as the Force went, he was much like his mother when it came to training in it in bursts before becoming distracted by flying and racing.

Han took three-year-old Lyra in his lap and she leaned far away from her brother, smiling contently when Han put his hands on the edge of her braids so they couldn’t rise up to tickle her again. She rested her head on his arm, her eyes on Leia, and grinned delightedly when Leia caught her eye and winked - Lyra loved Leia so much that Amidala often joked she was Leia’s sixth child, which would perhaps be believable if, like Prestor, Lyra didn’t have the exact swarthy looks her father did.

Lyra shifted and stood up, leaning into Han’s shoulder.

“Papa,” she whispered, very quiet. “Pretty,” she said, pointing at Leia secretively. “Lee-Lee so pretty.”

Han nodded, holding Lyra around the waist firmly so she wouldn’t fall.

“She is, isn’t she?” Han agreed.

“Prestor Solo Dameron,” this time, it was Amidala hissing the command: “Do that one more time. I dare you.”

The boy stopped immediately, and Poe gave a helpless shrug, shaking his head. In spite of himself, Han grinned a little - he knew the feeling. He’d never been particularly effective in disciplining his kids, either, but one look from Leia - much less a word -

“Is it almost over?” Prestor asked under his breath, clearly trying to sound like he wasn’t bored.

“Your life is almost over,” Amidala retorted. “The baby is behaving better than you,” she reprimanded. She leaned forward, and rested a hand on her son’s shoulder - despite her stern orders to behave, she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze - almost.

Han held Lyra a little closer, and turned around briefly to glance over the rest of his family - Amidala and Poe, with Prestor and Lyra and their newest; Jaina, with Van Calrissian still - obnoxiously, in Han’s opinion- attached to her arm - no children, and to hear Jaina talk, there never would be, despite her always having been most excited about new siblings when she was little.

Ben and Breha, always inseparable before, were sitting several chairs away from each other, so that Ben’s wife Kaydel and their little twins Pippa and Kerrie could sit between them - Breha was next to Ami, holding the littlest Dameron, called Finn. Ben’s twin girls had tipped the balance so that even when Finn was born, the men were still outnumbered. Behind them – Anakin sat with Luke, as pensive and sensitive as his uncle, clad in Jedi robes and watching the ceremony with solemn fascination.

“Your Highness Princess Leia,” the title rang out, and Han straightened up a little, ready for his part. “It is our pleasure to invest you with the highest privilege of Corellian valour: bloodstripes in the first and second class: red, for the sacrifice in blood you have given in honorable fights, and gold, for the brightness of courage and character exhibited throughout your life.”

Leia stood tall, and proud - Han alone, so familiar with the expressions on her face, knew how touched she was, and how nervous that made her. She understood the esteem she was being given so acutely - and was humbled and proud to be considered worthy.

The Admiral of Ceremony stepped back, two long, heavy bolts of cloth in draped over his arms. He gave a nod to Han, and Han stood, handing Lyra back off to Poe - she waved at him as he went, and Han stepped forward to take the coveted cloths into his own hands - heavy, miraculous fabric that was tear resistant, and stain resistant; unique in its own right, endowed with its own mystical powers. He stepped forward, looking up, and met Leia’s eyes.

She smiled at him.

“At your request, your investiture will be executed by Han Solo, recipient in his own right.”

Han stepped closer, and draped a bolt of cloth over one of her shoulders, and then the other – feeling, for a moment, as if they were back on Yavin, and she was draping a medal he’d never intended to earn around his neck, and her fingers were brushing his hair ever so lightly, and so accidentally, giving him chills but never indicating just how incredible their future was going to be.

With the cloth placed on her person, the individuals at the ceremony all bowed forward at the waist for a moment of silence, completing the award - and when it was over, a speaker system rang softly with the Corellian anthem, and Leia faced her guests with a bright smile, and flushed cheeks, her heart pounding in her chest - it was made all the more meaningful by the fact that after this, her life as a public servant would be over, and for the rest of it she could enjoy the peace they had once, the family she had been able to build despite all the obstacles - enjoy that, and Han - and do nothing else but savor it.

As the ceremony broke down into informality, after Leia shook hands, gave thanks, spoke with her old friends and colleagues - she was able to slip away, to gather with her family at the edge of the dais, and accept their hugs and well-wishes, which meant more than her to anything - she picked up Lyra and kissed her forehead, then did the same with Pippa and Kerrie, and settled with bending down to kiss Finn as he lay sleeping in Breha’s arms -

“You look beautiful, Mama,” Jaina said, leaning forward to kiss her mother’s cheek - Van hung back with his father, and Han stepped up to Leia’s side, slipping his arm around her underneath the gold and red cloth to ease some of the weight of them.

“That was cool,” Prestor said. “I was kind of bored but,” he pointed at Han’s pants. “Now you can wear those, too?” he asked.

Amidala laughed.

“She’s always worn those,” she said, hugging Prestor to her side. “Even when I was really little. She wore them at home. But now,” she told him, “Lee-Lee can wear them at ceremonies and in public, because she has her own.”

“I want some,” Lyra piped up, twirling her braid around her finger.

“Me too!” Kerrie added, snuggled up close to Ben.

Ben smiled, and shared a glance with Kaydel.

Leia folded her arms, leaning closer to Han. She looked around at all of them - five of her own children, and then five little ones between all of them, and she was so indescribably proud of all of it - she was honored by the bloodstripes, she was thrilled with the happiness she’d found in a galaxy that had, when she was nineteen, looked like the darkest thing in the world. She slipped a hand into Han’s pocket, and rested her head on his shoulder – as Anakin came forward to give her a tight, half-hug, she looked over her youngest’s head at Luke, smiling at her brother.

Anakin squeezed her hand tightly, his solemn eyes on her.

“You obliterated Vader’s legacy,” he said quietly. “You, and Uncle Luke,” he went on. “He’s a footnote. You two are the glory.”

Leia reached out to touch his cheek, always moved by Anakin’s softness and insight - and there was not much that meant more to her than being reassured she had been able to douse the darkness that her bloodline had brought into the world.

“They’re the glory?” Han asked, breaking out his old charming, indignant drawl. “You got any idea where these two,” he gestured between Luke and Leia, “would be if it weren’t for – ”

“Chewbacca?”

About six different voices answered in unison, and Han, unable to determine who all had participated, shot a mild glare around at the whole of his family - and then he grinned, giving a shrug. He looked to Leia, his eyes falling down to meet hers, and he pulled her closer, surrounded by all of them. On impulse, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, turning it into something that made Dameron give a wolfish, encouraging whistle, and made most of their children groan, or roll their eyes.

He reached out to touch her cheek, his throat tightening at the sight of her in all that red and gold and just at the thought of all that had gotten them here, and all that they had - how worth it everything was.

“You’ll still wear mine, yeah, Sweetheart?” he asked huskily.

Leia pressed her hand to his heart, her eyes sparkling -

“Yours,” she whispered, “are a part of me, Hotshot.”

He smiled at her, and drew her into a hug, resting his chin on her head there in the dais - and even though it was the end of her career, and he had retired years ago - it felt like something entirely new, a bright new beginning - a horizon of quiet, peaceful years together unfolded before them, hard-earned, and triumphantly won in the battles, literal and figurative, that had earned them bloodstripes that were red, gold – and part of their very souls.

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are in no chronological order whatsoever. 
> 
> -Alexandra


End file.
